The Blue Mountain League
by Tiamat3
Summary: A new league has been formed, new pokemon, new trainers. coauthored by Sweet Baby Ninetails on hold for now. new chapters in work. new chapter should be up in a month or so.
1. How it all starts

Johoto, Goldenrod City:  
"It's been three days since I've heard from him, but he did say that he is coming home tomorrow after stopping at Prof. Oak's, so I think I'll meet him at professer oak's lab"  
Mary closed her journal, and placed it in her dresser drawer. Standing up, she yawned and stretched then shivered in the cool breeze that blew in her window, fluttering her slightly curly red-brown hair. A sudden warmth washed over her, and she didn't mind the cold anymore, but she shut the window anyway, and drew the curtains as tight as she could.   
Her Eevee looked up from where it was lounging on the bed, and made an inquiry.  
"Yes, it's time for bed." Mary answered, holding out its pokeball.  
"Return!"  
Walking across the room, she locked her door, and turned off the light.  
A sudden wave of heat blanketed the room with the darkness, and a sleek shape slid onto the bed, with a soft, almost pokemon-ish sigh. Bright red eyes glowed dimly in the darkness, until they wearily shut.  
The next morning, Mary slung her backpack over her shoulder, tucked Eevee under her arm, and started walking to the Magnet Train station.  
She stopped at the gym to chat with Whitney, gleefully noticing that the gym leader cowered when she entered the gym (Mary's Pokemon had beaten  
Whitney the previous year, not falling for the roll-out attack, in one move apiece. Whitney was still upset about it).  
"So, where are you off to?" Whitney inquired.  
"Quite a few places." Mary started ticking them off on her fingers.  
"Pallet Town, but as none of my Pokemon know fly, I have to take a long route around...and I have to go to a few cities first. Then maybe I'll come back here. Then up north."  
"Up north?" Whitney asked blankly. "To Ecruteak?"  
"Nope."  
"Lake of Rage?"  
"Heck no." Mary made a face. "I hate fishing..."  
"Then where-?"  
"Never mind, Whitney. Look, I gotta get going now. See ya..."  
"Bye."  
Kanto, Saffron City:  
After arriving in Saffron City, Mary called home first, then started trekking north to Cerulean. Her Arcanine got her there in no time at all. Her extremely tall cousin, Sean, met her at the Pokemon center.   
Kanto, Cerulean City: Pokemon Center  
"So, dad told me you'd be coming through Cerulean," Sean said as they shared a bottle of Dr. Pepper between themselves and Eevee. "Any particular reason?"  
"Of course."  
"Why?"  
"Got an errand to do."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes."  
"Aren't you going to tell me?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause it isn't really anything I'd share with you...six footer!"  
"Plump Jumpluff!"  
Mary scowled and showed him just what a 'plump Jumpluff' could do as she grabbed the back of his neck. He froze as tingles ran up his spine.  
Eevee just giggled.  
"Give in?"  
"Yes!" he squeaked. Mary released him. Sean rubbed the back of his neck  
"Gezz, why do you always do that! When are you going to stop?"  
"When will you stop calling me plump?"  
"Point taken." Sean admitted. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He rummaged through his backpack. "Here!"  
Mary accepted the ball he handed her, peered at it, then did a double take.  
"Oh, come now...this must be a cruel joke..."  
"Nope!" Sean grinned. "Dad got that masterball when he was a trainer, and never used it. I'm not interested in catching Pokemon, I'm happy with just Squirtle, so I'll never use it, I have no siblings, therefore it's yours." He mock scowled at her. "Don't you DARE waste it...plump Jumpluff! "He ran away as fast as he could. Mary uttered a shriek of rage, and chased after Sean. Eevee followed, threatening to bite him.  
Mary was still fuming when she left Cerulean City. Oh, sure, she had clobbered Sean. But it had only partially relieved her anger. It was hard to get rid of negative feelings like rage when...never-mind, she told herself. No need to think of it now, especially when she had to pay attention to her surroundings. Without her firm control, Arcanine had stumbled a bit, and Mary hissed as Eevee slid off her head, and grabbed her messy ponytail for support.   
"Okay, Eevee. YOU ride on HIS head!" Mary said, plunking the little Pokemon on the bigger one's head.  
The rest of the trip was somewhat uneventful. Other than a few battles, all aced of course, and capturing a few Pokemon, nothing else happened.  
But when she got near Pallet...  
Pallet Town outskirts: Airstrip.  
Mary dug her heel into Arcanine's side as a signal to stop. It looked like something had crashed...  
She approached the scene warily. There were the smoldering remains of what must once have been a blimp, and a teenage boy sitting dazed on the tarmac. Something about him struck her as odd, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Yet.   
"What happened?" Mary asked. The teen looked up bewilderedly.  
"I'll tell you when my head clears...some time next week, I think..."  
Mary forced what happened out of the strange teenager on the tarmac from the looks of him. She thought he must be a trainer or a scientist, because he was wearing a jacket that appeared to be a shortened lab jacket over a green shirt, blue pants, and black hiking boots.  
"So, what's your name?" Mary asked.  
"My name is Dustin." the stranger replied.  
"What happened?" Mary asked.  
"I don't know...all I know was that I was returning from a. project of mine in the orange islands by blimp. I took a late flight and was very tired so I went to sleep in one of the cabins on board, and all I know is that when I woke up, no one was on board the blimp. Next thing I know the ship dips down, so I called out one of my Pokemon and had him blow a hole in the side of the blimp and fly me down to the ground. Then the next thing I know, the blimp explodes not very far from here and then...well, that's what happened..." said Dustin.   
"Well, what were you doing in the orange islands?" Mary asked. "I was out solving a legend. It appears that a tribe down there learned how to become part Pokemon through the use of a magic bean...  
Mary's left eyebrow twitched. This was reminding her of one of those  
Poke-tales her mother used to read to her...  
"I solved it about two years ago, but I had an accident with one of the beans and I..."  
"Yes?"  
"...Kind of swallowed one..."  
"Oh..."  
"I started to glow and the next thing I knew, I woke up and I felt very strange. I seemed stronger, but I noticed that I looked very strange..." said Dustin.  
"You don't look strange to me..." Mary replied. *Though...you seem...familiar...*  
"I was getting to that.," said Dustin. "I decided to look more closely at the ruins that I was at, and learned that they learned to return to normal by training themselves to do so, and I started to train...and finally learned how do it last week. If it was not for my Pokemon, I would've given up long ago, but they encouraged me on.  
It took me two days to pack up and 4 days to reach the airport." Said Dustin.  
"Can you change back into...it?" inquired Mary, nervously.  
"Yes, I can. Want to see?" replied Dustin, densely.  
"Well, yes. That's why I asked." said Mary.  
And at that Dustin starts to glow and change. All Mary could do was gasp in horror while his form changed into...a huge Dragonite! It looked like a regular Dragonite, except for its size and...it looked sort of human, too.   
Mary suppressed a shudder.  
"Now, could you change back, hmm?" Mary asked.  
"Why?"  
"Well obviously, you don't want anyone to see you? What if a trainer saw you, he'd try to catch you and you don't want that, do you?" *Plus, you're creeping me out. You just aren't the same...*  
"I guess not..." Dustin shrugged, and changed back.  
  
Just as Dustin was finishing his change back into a human, there was a loud explosion that came from of the other side of the airfield. Running over to source of the explosion. Mary found a trainer dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. What gave away as to who he was the dragon necklace he was wearing.   
"Having fun Pat?" she asked as she helped him up and hugged him.   
"Huh? Oh the explosion well if you call crashing into a sleeping charizard fun then yes you could say i had fun." replied pat as he returned the hug.   
"So what are you doing here in pallet town, i thought you were, with clare, showing her how to raise her dragon proplery?" she asked as they started walking back to where mary had left dustin. "i was in blackthorn, until i had told claire that silvera could easily take her entire team down without any items. "That was you? Clair was so ticked that day, you remember Whitney?" at Pat's nod she continued "Well when she got the call from Claire that some one had just cleared her gym with just one pokemon, I was in the gym and overheard what happened. It's not everyday you see one of the best trainers in Johto go insane. What did you do afterwards if you didn't stick around you had to go somewhere?"   
"After the battle, I left Blackthorn, stopping at the Dragon Shrine to pay respects, and then from there I headed over to Sea foam."   
By this time they had gotten back over to Dustin. "So what league are you thinking of doing Mary?" was Pat's question just as they reached Dustin.   
"I'm not sure yet, I thought of doing the orange league, but I think I'll do that one at a later time" Dustin looked up as they approached. "I hear that there's a new league forming up north. A league for those that are ready for a new challenge." Mary brightens at the sound of a new league being made. "That sounds like something we should be able to handle."   
"We?" the two boys asked. Nodding Mary continued "Yes we. The three of us, I know you, Pat would like to go. and you, Dustin, you should come anyway." Dustin stood there for a few moments before he answered "Well since I'm still trying to get a better understanding of my pokemon, sure  
I'll come; I do have one question though. "How do the two of you know each other?" Smiling, both of them pulled out a pair of dragon necklace, that when put next to each other formed a heart. "Does this answer your question?"  
  
"Oh, I guess that answers my question."  
Suddenly a large explosion ripped through the air.  
"What was that?" asked Dustin.  
"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from Pallet Town" replied Mary.  
"Let's go check it out." suggested Pat.  
"Sure, why not?" shrugged Mary. "I choose you, Arcanine!"  
"I choose you Rapidash!" yelled Dustin.  
"Pat?" Mary jerked her head back, indicating he should climb on with her.  
"Okay, let's go." Dustin said, and they raced off towards Pallet Town.  
As they entered the town they noticed a plume of black smoke. "Looks like it's coming from professor Oak's place, so we should hurry!" said Dustin.  
"Looks like your right it does appear to be coming from that direction." Said Mary.  
Pallet Town: Professor Oak's lab.  
As they arrived at the building front door, they went in the lab that was almost destroyed   
"Oh, who could have done this?" Mary murmured.  
"Let's find the professor." suggested Dustin.  
"Then let's split up." said Pat. "Mary, come with me."  
"Good idea." said Mary.  
As they started to search the building, Dustin heard a noise that came from one of the rooms he went inside and saw what looked like a blurry image of a large Pokemon, but almost human he thought.  
*Hey, that's not possible! I am the only one with that power! *  
The image looked at him and took off, blasting through the wall, leaving a lot of smoke.  
"I choose you Pidgeot!" yelled Dustin. "Use your whirlwind attack to blow away this smoke!"   
As Dustin's Pokemon cleared the air he could see  
Professor Oak lying on the floor. Dustin rushed up to him  
"What happened here, professor?" he asked worriedly.  
"They came for the evidence of those special beans you sent me a week ago." Oak coughed.   
"They broke in and demanded it, and when I refused to give them up they started to destroy the lab, and when they found them they all swallowed one, and that's what caused the explosion. Then I heard the most horrible screaming and more blasts as they went through the wall. They didn't say who they were."  
And at that he collapsed. Pat and Mary came in.  
"Okay, what happened in here?" Mary demanded.   
"Remember those beans I told you about earlier?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Well I kind of..."  
"Kind of what?"  
"Sent some to professor Oak to study, and that's what was stolen." Said Dustin  
"What beans?" said Pat.  
"Mary will tell you later." Said Dustin. "Right now we should help clean this place up while he sleeps."  
The next day, the trio headed off towards the new shortcut between Pallet Town and Saffron City   
(Which was just opened the day before so it was previously unknown).  
  
Saffron City:  
As they all arrived in Saffron...  
"If only I had known about that trail, I would have been to Pallet Town sooner..." said Mary as they walked up to the Magnet Train Station, showed their passes, and got on the train.  
They sat down.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Dustin pulled out a pokeball. "I choose you, Pichu!"  
Pichu looked up at her trainer, jumped up and sat on his lap.  
"Ooh that's so cute." cooed Mary. "What's her name?"  
"Sparky." replied Dustin. Just then Pat pointed out that he still did not have any idea what those beans were about. "I guess one of us will have to tell him about it." Said Mary.  
"Ok, I'll tell him." Said Dustin 


	2. Regestering for the league

Dustin began to explain everything about the beans to Pat.  
"It's like this, I was solving a legend..."  
Uninterested, Mary sat, absently petting Eevee. It wasn't that she didn't believe Dustin (how couldn't she   
after she saw him change?), but after hearing it once, she was bored.  
  
Johto, Goldenrod City:  
  
"Before we go, I have to go get my other Pokemon from home." Mary said.  
"How come you didn't have them with you?" Dustin asked.  
"I didn't need them with me. I only needed Arcanine."  
"What about Eevee?"  
"Eevee follows me everywhere. She's just a baby, so I never leave her alone." Mary replied.  
  
Mary's house:  
  
"Looks like my parents aren't home." Mary announced after a quick look around. She found a note. "And   
my brother is out catching bug Pokemon. Wait here."  
Mary left Dustin and Pat in the living room, and ran up the stairs. A small  
Meowth with a bright pink bow around its neck wandered in, and rubbed up against Pat's leg, purring   
loudly. When Dustin stooped to pet it, it took a few swipes at him and ran off hissing.  
"I guess it doesn't like you." Pat pointed out.  
Dustin scowled, holding his hand.  
"Why not? If I were it, I would like me."  
Mary returning with her pokeballs cut off Pat's reply.  
"Okay, I got them." she announced, then looked at Dustin. "What happened to your hand?"  
Dustin explained, and Mary laughed.  
"What?" Dustin asked irritably.  
  
"Why didn't you TELL me that Meowth didn't like strangers OR dragon Pokemon?" Dustin yelled.  
"You never asked." Remarked Mary as she grabbed her keys off the table.   
"I told you it didn't like you." Pat added as Mary locked the front door.  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"So where are we off to?" Dustin asked  
"Ecruteak" was Pat's answer. Mary looked at him with a question in her eyes, and at Pat's nod she sighed.   
"Pat you know I hate visiting that place."   
"I know you don't like that city, but I stopped there on the way to Seafoam and Morty asked me for a one on one battle, ghost pokemon only, and I recall someone wanting to watch Morty's ego get taken down a few notches."   
"Well ok I do want to see you battle him. But afterwards we head to the pokemon center for the night."   
Dustin spoke up after hearing where they were planing on going.   
"Well if we are heading to Ecruteak can I suggest that we get going as it is we're going to be lucky if we make it there by nightfall."  
Grinning, "Oh we'll make there long before nightfall." Moving into the field he threw out one of his pokeballs. "Winter, come fourth" The pokeball opened and released a blast of cold air.   
"Damn. What pokemon is that Pat?" Dustin asked shivering from the aura of cold. "Oh. How did you manage to catch him?" "Her, and I didn't catch her, I was holding her egg when it hatched."   
"Well Dustin, you going to release your bird or not." Pat asked as he Climbed on to his bird and reaching down to help Mary up.   
"I choose you Pidgeot" "ok let's go" he said as he climbed on his bird. The flight to Ecruteak itself was uneventful.  
  
Ecruteak City:  
  
Landing just on the outskirts of Ecruteak, both Dustin and Pat recalled their birds and headed towards Ecruteak gym. Upon entering the gym, they were greeted by a gastly. "Hey gastly can you tell Morty that I'm here." Fading out of sight for a few minutes and when it returned it led them to a classroom. "I guess classes are still going on. Oh well more fun that way." Opening the door to the classroom they saw that indeed there was a class in progress. Hearing the door open Morty looked up. "Hey pat good timing these kids are ready to see just how well a ghost pokemon can battle. You ready?" Moving to arena they waited   
for everyone to find a seat in the bleachers. Once everyone found a seat Morty called out. "Ok pat as we agreed earlier a one-on-one ghost pokemon battle only. No items are allowed, only what the pokemon is holding. Ready?" "Anytime" he replied. "Go gengar" Morty yelled throwing the pokeball. "Cloaker come out." Pat said as he released his own gengar.   
  
Morty: "Gengar start off with Lick."   
Pat: "That routine again Morty, Cloaker, Confuse Ray".   
The class watched as Morty's gengar extended it's tongue trying to lick Pat's ghostly companion, only to have a black ball of sparkles slam into it.   
Pat: "Good shot Cloaker, now Mind reader, and Hypnosis."   
Morty: "Gengar shake off the confusion and hit it with your Shadow Ball." Unfortunately for Morty his Gengar couldn't even tell which way was up and ended up hitting itself and then got put to sleep for his troubles.   
Pat: "Now Cloaker, Curse it, and follow up with Dream-Eater." Pulling out an iron nail Cloaker held it up for everyone to see. Pointing the nail towards Morty's Gengar, it then stabbed the nail into itself. Then it used its Dream-Eater attack to restore the health it lost when it cursed Morty's Gengar.   
Morty: "Gengar wakeup and use your nightshade." Gengar's snoring could be heard through out the arena.   
Pat: "Cloaker, end it. Use Psychic." Eyes glowing with power, Cloaker released wave after wave of mental energy into Morty's gengar. When Cloaker stopped its attack gengar stood there for a minute before fainting.   
Morty: "Return gengar, you tried your best." "A good battle pat, judging from the cheers I'm sure the kids enjoyed watching it."   
Pat: "Return Cloaker, thanks for the battle Morty. But you should have known that your gengar was going to have trouble against mine." Turning to face the class. "You saw how the two of us battled, it takes many years of practice to be able to battle with the attacks I used in the way I did. So listen to Morty and then listen to what your friend says as well. Sometimes the pokemon knows better."   
  
Going over to where Mary and Dustin were sitting, "Well we ready to go?" "The sooner the better. Good battle though Pat." Exiting the gym they proceeded in heading over to the pokemon center. "Hi Nurse Joy."   
Looking up from the computer in front of her. "Oh hi Mary, I heard that you were heading off on a journey,you need a room for the night?" Joy asked "Two rooms if possible please."   
"Hmm let me see what's left." After checking her computer. "Well it seems that there are two rooms left.   
One has a bunk-bed and the other is a single." Tossing the card keys to Mary "Thanks joy. "She said as she caught them "Have fun on your journey, oh and Pat blackthorn called, and said thank you for the medicine you left behind." Heading down the hallway they reached the rooms they were given. Handing one of the cards to Dustin and walking down to the other room. She turned around. "Night Dustin. You plan on staying out in the hallway Pat?" "No not really I'll be over in a few I'm going to drop off my pokemon for Nurse Joy to heal." walking back to the front desk, he handed over his pokeballs, "Pick them up in the morning?" he asked "Sure thing, good night." "Night nurse joy" walking down to the room that Mary   
picked. He knocked on the door. "It's unlocked." walking in pat locked the door behind him. "You want the top bunk or bottom?" Mary asked, "top is fine"   
As they all went to bed Dustin went into his room and saw that it was a nice room.  
"Well, time to for bed, Sparky." said Dustin. She squealed in agreement.  
They slid into bed.  
"Well, tomorrow we start a brand new adventure." He said to his Pichu  
  
The next mourning Dustin woke to a pounding on his door.   
He got up and opened the door. Mary and Pat were standing there.  
"Are you going to stay in bed all day, sleeping beauty?" Mary asked.   
"No, I'll be right out in a second."  
He closed the door to change out his sleep clothes and into his day wear.  
"Lets go Sparky." he said as she hopped up on his shoulder. Dustin opened the door. As he walked into the lobby of the Pokemon center he heard from behind him  
"Nice pj's." said Mary.  
Uh...Thanks." said Dustin. His tummy emited a loud growl, echoed by Sparky's.  
"Hmm, I think we should eat first before we leave for the new league up north." suggested Mary.  
"Oh by the way, what's it called?" asked Dustin.  
"It's called the Blue Mountain League." Pat answered.  
  
After eating a small breakfast they headed out of town.  
"Well should we walk or ride our Pokemon?" asked Dustin.  
"Let's ride said Mary.  
She called out her Arcanine and Dustin called out his Rapidash. They raced each other along the route they arrived at a newly built path.  
"Looks pretty long." said Dustin. He read a nearby sign. "Wow, it should be...it goes right through the mountains."   
"Well then, we should get going." said Pat.  
Does any one have a map?" asked Dustin.  
"Here." said Mary as she handed a folded up map to Dustin. "I got that from Nurse Joy."  
Dustin studied the map carefully.  
"Well...it looks like it will be a three-day trip, that is if we make good time." Dustin concluded.  
"Looks like we have us our map-reader for the trip." teased Mary.  
"Ok..." said Dustin.  
  
The trip was to the first city in the new league. As the second day was about to end they made camp, and put up their tents, then went looking for firewood. Dustin was walking by a small lake and he saw a pokemon that was glowing a beautiful green. It looked at him and flew away and vanished into thin air.   
When Dustin returned to camp, he told Mary and Pat of what he saw. Mary thought about what he's said, and a name came to mind.  
"Oh, I think it was Celebi...I guess that means this is a beautiful forest if it is here."  
At that they all went into their tents.  
  
The next day they packed up camp and decided to walk the rest of the way. As the team walked up over the last hill they saw a large city spread out before them.   
"Wow, it's beautiful." Dustin said in awe. "Let's get to the pokemon center." Walking down the hill towards the city they passed a sign that said welcome to Kingstone, elevation 1000 ft.  
They arrived at the front doors an hour later, around 7:00 at night. As they walked in, nurse Joy walked up to them.  
"Welcome to our Pokemon center. May I heal your Pokemon and would you like two rooms for the night?   
We have one with bunk beds the other one is a single bed."  
They accepted the rooms and left their Pokemon with Joy, except for Sparky and Eevee.  
"Let's register for the league tomorrow." Mary yawned.  
"Good idea." Pat agreed.  
"Sounds good to Me.," said Dustin.  
"See you in the morning Dustin," called Mary as she walked down the hall. Walking over to the small bookcase, pat found one on training ice and water types, as well as one for training fire types. "What the heck I need laugh anyway." He mumbled as he picked the two books up. Walking over to Nurse Joy to let her know that he had those books.  
"Oh I was wondering where those went, if you want, you can keep them. No one has bothered to go through those books in the longest time." She said with a small smile.   
"I think I just might do that, night Joy" walking the hallway, Pat knocked on the door. "Come in." opening   
the door pat walked in, "I found a book you might like, Joy said we could keep them." handing Mary the book on fire types, Pat walked over to the restroom and changed into his sleep wear, (black sweat pants, and black T-shirt)   
"Night Mary" "good night pat" she had just closed the blinds when she felt a blast of cold air in the room.   
Turning she saw the shape of a pokemon where pat had been looking at her with glowing blue eyes; "Ice" was all it said. Smiling she felt a wave of heat enter the room as well. Turning off the light she let the change come over her, hopping into her bed next to her sleeping eevee.   
  
Morning light flittered in through the curtains, striking Pat in the face. Seeing that he wasn't going to be falling back asleep anytime soon, he decided to go get his pokemon from joy. "Morning nurse Joy." he called as he walked into the main room. "Morning" she yawned. "Here to get your pokemon?" she asked pouring herself some coffee "Yeah and I was wondering if I could get Mary's as well." he answered. "Sure, wait right and I'll get them," walking into the storage room, she came back out with both belts. "Here you go Pat. Anything else?" she asked as she handed the belts to Pat. "Not right now, after everyone else wakes   
up we would like to register for the Blue Mountain League" he answered. "Ok I'll do that for you three when you're ready to leave." "Thanks joy" walking back the hallway. Once he had gotten into the room, he released Mary's pokemon, setting five bowls of poke chow down. "Ok there you go, eat up its going to be a busy day." Seeing that Mary's pokemon were eating, he released his own pokemon for their breakfast, putting down some more poke chow. "Eat up we're going to be busy today." Looking over at Mary's pokemon and seeing that were done, he returned to their pokeballs. Eevee being full of energy bounced over to Mary's sleeping form and landed next to her bouncing the bed. "Morning eevee, but next time you want to wake me up don't bounce on the bed." Standing up, she walked into the restroom, a few minutes later she came ready to get started for the day. "You ready pat?" she asked. "Yeah let's go" was his reply as he handed Mary her pokebelt; they walked out to the main room where Dustin was waiting for them, with Sparky perched on his shoulder.   
"You three ready to register for the Blue Mountain league?" asked joy.  
"Yes, we're ready for it." was their reply. "Ok if you'll hand me your pokedex I'll go ahead and register you" handing over their pokedex, they watched as nurse joy went through the registration process with each one.  
"OK your now registered in the blue mount. league. Here is a guide book for you, it will tell you a little about each town in the league and also has a map of where all of the pkmn centers are." she said after she was done and handed back their pokedex. "Thanks joy, we'll see you after the league." And with that they left the pokecenter  
.   
"Well looking at the map, I'm going to say we have a week long trip ahead of us to next city, what does the book say about the league?" asked Dustin   
"Good question, let's see." Mary flipping through her book. "Oh it says that each one of the badges is named after a different gemstone, and is made out of that gem," trainers should expect, long and hard gym battles, and should weary when traveling up the mountain to the final gym, due to the snow covered cap. I guess they have avalanches every now and then," she said looking up from the book. "Well then I guess we should get started." stated pat, as he pulled out two small rods from his backpack tossing one over to Mary. Dustin just watched as the rods lengthen into a staff. "I'll make one for you later Dustin." said pat.  
"Come on you two, other wise I'll leave you behind" called Mary spinning around to face the road they saw that she had gotten a good head start on them. 


	3. Secrets

As we join our trio, they are headed towards Granite City. But little do  
  
they know that there journey will start becoming one of the greatest  
  
adventure of their lives.  
  
"Oh...this is so boring..." moaned Mary. She was irritable and tired.  
  
"Well," said Pat."it will take a week to get to the next city."  
  
"What's slowing you two down?" whined Dustin.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow crossed over them. Mary looked up and blanched.  
  
"What is it?" Dustin asked. Mary pointed up. Pat and Dustin looked up.  
  
Above them was the biggest, most ugliest Butterfree they had ever seen.  
  
"It's a half and half!" Dustin hissed.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"What I am, human and Pokemon!" Dustin explained, watching it warily. "Look out!"  
  
The half and half Butterfree sprayed them all with sleep powder.  
  
Mary awoke hours later with a splitting headache. She sat up and saw two  
  
piles of poke balls and two backpacks where Pat and Dustin should have been.  
  
She noticed that Dustin's Pichu was also waking up. Sparky opened her little  
  
eyes, and looked around for her trainer. She was saddened by the fact that  
  
he was missing, and started sniffling.  
  
"Don't worry, Sparky, we'll get them back. I promise."  
  
Mary released her Arcanine, and gathered up Pat and Dustin's things, which  
  
she tied on her stripey friend.  
  
"Hop up, Sparky." Mary invited, and the little Pichu sat on Arcanine's head.  
  
Mary sat quite still, eyes closed, as if she was listening for something.  
  
Apparently hearing it, she directed Arcanine to the west.  
  
After an hour of hard riding, Mary saw the ship floating on a lake.   
  
She shuddered because it meant swimming, and she hated water. She stashed the  
  
packs in a bush, keeping only the pokeballs and Sparky with her, and slipped  
  
into the lake, feeling the sting of water against her skin. Sparky whispered  
  
encouragement from Mary's head as she struggled to swim across to the ship.  
  
Finally, the two were able to climb aboard. Pichu shook herself out. Mary did  
  
likewise, resulting in her hair sticking out in tangled, wet curls. Again,  
  
she closed her eyes, tighter this time, and listened again. Her eyes snapped  
  
open, and her lips curled into a snarl in apparent dislike for what she had  
  
heard. She flung her wet hoodie down, and stalked off down a corridor. Sparky  
  
followed, complaining that she had little legs, and would Mary please slow  
  
down? A blistering heat and red glow surrounded the teen as she worked  
  
herself into a fit of rage.  
  
Two of the half and halfs, a sandslash and an electabuzz, were taking a  
  
break, and maliciously chatting about the capture of the two boys, when they  
  
heard a sound. Turning around, they saw nothing. Shrugging, they turned back,  
  
and were faced with a pair of glowing red eyes peering out at them from the  
  
shadows. They were taken a back.  
  
"Okay, who are you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"This is a restricted area, you know."  
  
Still no answer, but the eyes slanted angrily.  
  
"Step out of those shadows, now!"  
  
"Or else?" was the quiet response.  
  
"uh..." the guard scratched his head, and looked at his partner.  
  
"Or else...uh, we'll drag you out.  
  
"Then I shall oblige you." the answer was rather amused.  
  
Mary stepped out of the shadows. The guards stared at her.  
  
"Hey, wasn't she one of those kids we captured?"  
  
"Yeah, but she wasn't what we were looking for-"  
  
That was all the guard could say, before Mary launched a punch at them. They  
  
sprang away, and Mary's fist hit the wall, which hissed and melted. The two  
  
guards took one look at what Mary's fist had done to that wall, and ran like  
  
heck. Mary and Sparky followed calmly, pausing here and there to melt control  
  
panels, and peer into rooms. Until they met up with braver guards. Then they  
  
was running, albeit a little playfully. The two lead them on a game of  
  
guerilla style hide and go seek, running ahead, hiding, popping up again,  
  
melting things, calling shrill taunts and forcing the guards to back off with  
  
waves of searing heat. Sparky thought it was great fun. The guards did not.  
  
When Mary and Sparky hid the next time, Mary called a stop to their 'game'.  
  
"We have to concentrate on getting to Pat and Dustin, remember?" she  
  
reminded the pichu.  
  
Mary could feel they were getting closer. They cautiously approached a door  
  
guarded by half and half machamps, pinsirs, charizards, and one half Raichu.  
  
"Hey, you!" a the half Raichu shouted, spying Mary and Sparky.  
  
Mary crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the guards. Sparky copied  
  
her. The enraged guards gave chase, but Mary was faster. She turned the  
  
corner, jumped as high as she could, and planted an arm and leg on either  
  
side of the narrow corridor walls, while the angry yet incredibly stupid  
  
guards just passed underneath her. As soon as they had passed, Mary jumped  
  
down, giggled, and ran back for the door, while the guards skidded, turned,  
  
and ran back. Mary made it through the door and it closed. She heard a loud  
  
thump and shouted curses as the guards hit the door. Sparky fell to the floor  
  
laughing hysterically.  
  
"So," a voice said from behind the two."you came to rescue your friends,  
  
huh?"  
  
Mary and Sparky turned, then scooted back against the door. Who, or rather,  
  
what, had spoken to them, was an abnormally large (and hideous) half and  
  
half scyther. And beyond it was her friends, bruised and tied up. Sparky  
  
squeaked, and ran towards Dustin, but was stopped by the half scyther  
  
knocking her back.  
  
"No you don't, rat, we need him."  
  
Mary gathered the little Pokemon up in her arms, glaring menacingly at the  
  
half scyther.  
  
"But," it continued."we don't need you. Or you!" he pointed at Mary.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You aren't like us. We tested your DNA. No trace of Pokemon in you at all."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Yes, really. You're just a plain, ordinary human. A plain, ordinary, WEAK  
  
human. Weak and worthless."  
  
While he had been saying all of this, Mary had slowly sitting Sparky down  
  
with their pokeballs, and clenching her teeth. There was a wave of  
  
overwhelming heat. She growled viciously at the half scyther.  
  
"Oh, what's this?" it taunted."she's GROWLING at me?? And what is THAT  
  
supposed to do, huh? Lower my defenses? Weak, worthless human-"  
  
Mary could stand the taunting no longer. It made her so angry...that  
  
terrible urge was upon her again, and this time, there was no controlling it.  
  
This time, there was no going back. With a snarl, she launched herself. In  
  
midair, she began to glow, first bright white, then with flames, and when  
  
all had died down, the enemy could no longer see an angry girl, eyes blazing  
  
red, coming at him, but an enraged, unusually large female Ninetails! 5 feet  
  
of snarling, 9 blue-tipped tailed, sharp fanged, blood- thirst angered fury!  
  
She landed on top of the half scyther, face inches from its.  
  
"So," she said in an icy whisper."I am weak, am I? I have no trace of  
  
Pokemon in me, have I? Looks can be deceiving. I was not mutated. My DNA has  
  
not changed. You could not detect me. You should have locked me up, because  
  
now I am going to free my friends, and it will not be pretty!"  
  
"Oh, is it now?" the half scyther hissed, using a bladed arm to knock the  
  
Ninetails off. She yelped, and stared at a long yet shallow slash on her  
  
under belly. It disappeared in seconds. Dustin stared, open mouthed while  
  
Pat didn't even blink an eye. The half sycther glared at her.  
  
"So, you can heal yourself, eh, little ninetails!" it hissed.  
  
"I can."  
  
"Then heal this!" it shrieked, aiming another slash at her, but she wasn't  
  
there. She was behind the half scyther!  
  
"Rrrarrh!" she growled, spitting flames at its back. It was burned, but  
  
wouldn't give up. Neither would she. She spat a few embers near Dustin and  
  
Pat. The coals rolled near them, so they could burn the ropes that held them  
  
away. The half scyther tried many times to hurt her, but she always healed.  
  
But what it didn't, and what she hoped it wouldn't, know was she couldn't  
  
heal deep wounds quickly. It got lucky. One quick, deep slash on her side,  
  
and Mary was down on all four knees, whimpering. The half scyther sneered at  
  
her. She looked at him, red eyes hard, and roared a challenge. It laughed at  
  
her. She was hurt, and barely able to stand. Did she really think she could  
  
win? Apparently, she did, because the heat that was her power grew stronger.  
  
Each of her tail tips burst into flame. The computers burst into flame.  
  
Anything not nailed down (and not living!) burst into flame, adding to her  
  
growing power. She opened her mouth and...her strongest fire attack engulfed  
  
the half scyther. It screamed and screamed...in the end, all that remained  
  
was a pile of ashes. Mary sank to her side, and closed her eyes.  
  
When Mary groggily opened her eyes, her head was in someone's lap, and that  
  
someone was gently petting her fur. Closing her eyes she fell back asleep.  
  
An hour Mary woke fully, she saw she was in her sleeping bag, human once more and saw that it was  
  
Pat sitting next to her petting her hair. looking around she that Dustin was  
  
by the fire cooking supper. Pat noticed that Mary was awake.  
  
"Well, look who's awake." he said in a teasing tone giving her a hug.  
  
"That was a fine mess you two got us in." Mary said discontentedly."What  
  
happened?"  
  
"Well, as soon as you collapsed, Dustin changed and blasted us a way out. I  
  
carried you to the edge of the ship as it was sinking. Which we can thank  
  
Dustin for..." said Pat."Because the second he started blasting the ship  
  
started sinking. It was damned lucky we made it to shore."  
  
At that point, Dustin interrupted.  
  
"So, who's hungry?"  
  
Mary's tummy rumbled. Loudly.  
  
"I guess that answers my question."  
  
"I guess I'd better eat something." Mary said."What did you make?"  
  
"steamed rice with chicken and spring rolls, and you have choice of two drinks:  
  
Dr. Pepper or green tea." was the answer as he stirred the contents in the  
  
pot of food  
  
"Dr. Pepper, please." said Mary and Pat together.  
  
"Ok." said Dustin as he put the tea bags back in the tin."Here you go."  
  
Pulling out two bottles out of the mini-cooler that was in his large  
  
backpack, he handed to the two of them a plastic bottle of Dr. Pepper  
  
"I guess it was a good idea to bring you along." said Pat after dinner as  
  
all three of them were washing dishes.  
  
"Thank you, I guess." said Dustin.  
  
"Lets get to bed..." suggested Mary, pulling her pink jammies out of her  
  
backpack. The three of them headed towards their tents. Mary noticed that  
  
Sparky headed towards Dustin's backpack.  
  
"Why does she go behind your backpack each night?" Mary asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. I built a room for her in there. Want to see?" said Dustin.  
  
"Um, sure." said Mary. Dustin unlocked a flap in the backpack and opened it.  
  
Mary saw a small bed with a carpet and an end table with a small lamp.  
  
"Oh that's...cute" said Mary.  
  
The next day they headed back on the road to Granite City.  
  
"Do you think we will see those half an half's again?" Mary asked.  
  
"What," said Pat. "See those freaks again?"  
  
"Well, it is possible considering the fact that while  
  
Pat was still asleep I was taken to a view screen. A shadowy figure said  
  
'join us or you and your friend can spend the rest of your lives as lab  
  
rats'. I was tossed beside Pat around the time he woke up and ten minutes  
  
later you came in. Oh, by the way," Dustin continued in a tone that demanded  
  
an explanation."I have a question."  
  
"Yeeees?" Mary asked.  
  
"Did I see what I thought I saw yesterday-"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"-Because if I did, how is that possible and why did they take Pat and me  
  
but not you..."  
  
"Shut your piehole and I'll tell you later." Mary grumbled irritably.  
  
Meanwhile, far away deep inside a mountain...  
  
"Mwaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."  
  
As a rumbling laughter echoes through out the chamber.  
  
A deep voice rumbles out  
  
"You three will be mine!" says the shadowy figure as he watches our three  
  
heros on the view screen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, after eating breakfast Dustin brought the subject of  
  
yesterday back up.  
  
"Now you were going to say they didn't take you as well, Mary." remarked  
  
Dustin as he washed the dishes they had used.  
  
"Well, unlike you, I wasn't mutated by any outside means." replied Mary with  
  
a tired sigh.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"My ability to transform is something I've been able to since birth, and  
  
having had nurse Joy run some blood tests, found no trace of pokemon DNA.  
  
Pat knows, 'cause he went through the same thing I did."  
  
"Pat can change as well?" asked a shocked Dustin.  
  
"Yes, I can change shape just like you and Mary." came the muffled reply as  
  
Pat dug through his backpack."Ahh found it, I was wondering where it  
  
disappeared to, I really need to clean out this Black hole I call a backpack." exclaimed Pat as he came out of his bag.  
  
"You didn't bring it with you did you, Pat?" asked Mary with a slight  
  
nervous note in her voice.  
  
"What, my laptop? Of course I did. Never leave home without it. Oh you  
  
thought I brought something else. No, that is locked away, never to see the  
  
light of day." he said soothing her frayed nerves.  
  
"Anyway, I think we're getting off track here, if that's case, Mary, then why  
  
did they take Pat as well?" asked Dustin as he put the cooking pots away his  
  
backpack.  
  
"Good question, Dustin" was Mary's answer, looking over at Pat who was warming  
  
up his computer. "Pat what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing much just checking my mail, seeing Team Rocket is up to, nothing  
  
new." pat answered as he logged on the web.  
  
"How do you plan on seeing what Team Rocket is up to?" asked Dustin his  
  
curiosity peeked and he was wondering how Pat was going to pull off what he  
  
said.  
  
"Well, with the help of three Pokemon I can get into Team rocket's computer  
  
system and see what's going on." sitting down beside him, Mary watched as Pat  
  
opened the back of his computer and let out three Porygons.  
  
"Dustin, this is how I get into Team Rocket's computer system. Meet Windows,  
  
Apple, and the Porygon 2 is Hacker."  
  
"Ahhh ok, that does explain how your able to get into the Rocket system."  
  
remarked Dustin, thinking to himself *Clever using three porygons to hack  
  
his way into their system...I wonder if the rockets even know about this for  
  
his sake I hope not*  
  
"And just what type of pokemon do you turn into Pat? that is if you don't  
  
mind me asking." inquired Dustin  
  
"I'll show you later, right now let's get going. I think Mary's wants to  
  
gets going." with that said Pat proceeded to shut down his laptop and  
  
recalled his Porygons to their holding bins on the back. walking over to  
  
Mary's he knelt down beside.  
  
"You ok?" he whispered  
  
"I just want to away from this place, I know that we don't have to worry  
  
about them bothering us right now, but something is bugging me." came Mary's  
  
soft reply.  
  
"Dustin grab your bag and let's get going. we still have a weeks journey  
  
ahead of us." called Mary's as both she and Pat finished packing the rest of  
  
their bags. Calling out her Arcanine, Mary's climb on to it's back.  
  
"Pat?" she asked indicating that he climb on well. Climbing up behind her,  
  
they heard Dustin releasing his Rapidash.  
  
"So where are we heading to?" asked Dustin.  
  
"Well, according to the book, the first gym is in a city called Slate."  
  
called Pat as he looked over Mary's shoulder at the book she was holding. After riding for about an hour  
  
they came upon a small group of kids who were watching a battle take place.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Mary's asked one of the kids.  
  
"Well, you see that kid over there dressed in black?"  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" asked Pat.  
  
"He gave a challenge to us, we're to pick three of the strongest trainers  
  
and they would battle him in a three on one battle."  
  
"Sounds like he knows and trust his Pokemon a lot in order to do that."  
  
remarked Dustin  
  
*That maybe so, Dustin, but the Rockets have been known to do something like  
  
this as well* remarked a voice.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" he asked looking around, seeing that all of the kids  
  
had their backs to him couldn't have been one of them.  
  
"Said what Dustin?" ask Mary's, a note of concern in her voice.  
  
"Nothing, really, I thought I heard someone say something, that's all, only  
  
I heard the voice inside my head."  
  
"Is that what your talking about? That was Pat, he been doing that for as  
  
long as I've known him." she said smiling.  
  
"Oh, well that's a first for me."  
  
Tapping one of the kids on the back, Mary's asked them if they could battle  
  
the kid.  
  
"Sure let me tell the others that you want to take him." Turning to face the  
  
rest of his friends he waved towards Mary and her group and said that they  
  
would battle the challenger.  
  
"So, you three are going to be the one who are going to battle me? Well, then  
  
lets get this battle started. Each you picks one of your pokemon and they  
  
face one mine." Turning they saw that the challenger had moved from his was  
  
standing a few feet behind Dustin.  
  
"Ok, and what's the prize for winning?" asked Mary.  
  
"Five hundred sound good?"  
  
"Sounds good, best two out of three." she called back.  
  
"Good, then pick who battles first and let's get started. My name is Brett."  
  
"I'll go first." said Dustin."Go, Sparky!"  
  
"Then I chose Ampharos."  
  
Dustin: "Sparky start off with thunderwave."  
  
Squeaking in agreement, Pichu charged up and released a small wave of  
  
current at Ampharos. Fortunately, ampharos was busy charging up for its  
  
attack to dodge.  
  
Brett: "That's not going to help you to much, Ampharos, thunderbolt that  
  
pipsqueak!" However Ampharos just stood there like a statue.  
  
Dustin: "Ok, Sparky, let him have it. Thunder."  
  
"Dustin you're crazy, it'll take to long for her to build the power." called out Mary.  
  
"Sparky can handle it, Mary. Sparky stop charging and release your thunder  
  
attack, that Ampharos isn't going anywhere."  
  
Brett: "Not going anywhere you, so you think, Ampharos eat that berry you  
  
have, and thunderbolt that rat."  
  
Sparky was able to dodge most of the thunderbolt, but caught the tail end of  
  
the attack directly in the chest as reflex she released the thunder attack  
  
she had been building. After the power died down, Sparky fell over to her  
  
side. The Ampharos on the other hand took the full brunt of Sparky's thunder  
  
attack and looked liked it had been tackled by a rhydon but was still  
  
standing.  
  
Dustin: "Sparky return."  
  
"One down, who's next?" smirked Brett.  
  
"I am." said Mary."Let's go, Freefall." she cried throwing the pokeball into the air.  
  
"Fine, then I choose Vaporeon."  
  
The pokeballs split open in midair, releasing from Mary's pokeball a young  
  
Articuno. From Brett's pokeball a Vaporeon appeared, although there was  
  
something odd about it, seemed darker then most Vaporeon's.  
  
"Well, you waiting for invitation or something, let's get this done and over  
  
with." snapped Brett.  
  
"Oh shut up and hold your Ponyta's, will you." Mary shot back.  
  
Mary: "Freefall start off with icy wind."  
  
Brett: Vaporeon, acid armor. and be quick about it."  
  
Freefall giving it's small wings a mighty flap started glowing a light blue,  
  
forming small ice crystals in the air, these shot forward at the Vaporeon  
  
slowing the eevee evolution down. The Vaporeon just sat there as a green  
  
liquid started running down it's body, dissolving it as it went. Within  
  
seconds the Vaporeon had melted away, only to reappear with a greenish tint to it's body.  
  
Brett: "Vaporeon use hydro pump!"  
  
Mary "Fly and evade it's attacks."  
  
Vaporeon turned it's head away for a few seconds to build up the pressure  
  
needed for hydro pump, turning back it noticed that it's target wasn't is  
  
sight. Looking around, it finally found Freefall who was currently coasting  
  
on the thermal's. Firing the water it had built up in hopes that Freefall was  
  
close enough for it to be hit. The attack did hit Freefall, on the tail but  
  
didn't do any damage. Freefall turned and shot what appeared to icicles at  
  
Vaporeon. the said icicles struck the Vaporeon in the chest and pinned its  
  
tail down.  
  
Mary: "Good shot, Freefall, now send to dreamland with your Fly attack."  
  
Diving down upon the now stuck Vaporeon, Freefall performed a dive bomb  
  
attack sending the eevee evolution reeling from the blow.  
  
Brett: "Cheap shot, Vaporeon, blizzard attack, bring the frozen turkey down."  
  
Hearing that remark, Freefall landed right in front Brett. Due to the fact  
  
that its tail was still stuck in the ground the blizzard was just a little  
  
off mark and instead of hitting Freefall. It froze one of the trees that was  
  
on the edge of the field at the same time some of the ice also hit Brett,  
  
nailing him in the gut, the face, and the kneecaps.  
  
*Ouch, I bet that hurt* thought Mary.  
  
*I would have to agree with you on that statement Mary.* turning to face Pat,  
  
she smiled at him and faced the battle once more.  
  
*Thanks Pat, I think I can spare that Vaporeon anymore pain*  
  
Mary: Looks like you need to work with your Vaporeon some more Brett.  
  
Freefall show them a true blizzard."  
  
Glowing a dark blue color, Freefall gave his wings a pump and sent a blast  
  
of wind mixed with snow and hail. Unlike the Vaporeons, Freefall's attack was  
  
straight on the mark, knocking the evolved eevee out.  
  
Mary: "Looks like the score is tied now, Brett."  
  
Growling brett just returned his fainted pokemon.  
  
"Ok so the score is tied, big deal, next battle wins, so that leaves only  
  
one of you left."  
  
Stepping up to painted box,"Terra playtime is now." called Pat releasing his  
  
ninetails.  
  
"Go charizard. don't fail me!" called Brett.  
  
Pat: "Terra, start off with safeguard."  
  
Sitting down, Terra covers herself in a misty veil.  
  
Brett: "Charizard, slash attack."  
  
Charging forward, charizard pulled his claws back and slashes Terra across  
  
the back. A small cry of pain was heard from the fox as the claws rake it.  
  
Pat: "Hmm, good shot on that slash, but not good enough. Terra confuse ray,  
  
followed by healing flames."  
  
Brett: "charizard, flamethrower it while it's down."  
  
Laughing Pat asked Brett "You really think that tub of lard is going to move  
  
before the hour is out?"  
  
Growing angrily with the insult, Brett then ordered his charizard to use fire  
  
blast instead.  
  
"Now Terra, healing flame." surrounding herself with a small barrier of  
  
flame, that caressed the wounds healing them, when the fire blast hit the  
  
barrier the sheer heat from it caused everyone, but Mary and Pat to back  
  
away from the field.  
  
Pat: "Ok Terra, now use confuse ray on that lizard."  
  
Brett: "charizard, blast it one more time."  
  
With the barrier falling, Terra stepped out of the flames looking none the  
  
worse for wear. Opening her mouth, she released a black ball of sparkles at  
  
the charizard's face. Charizard inhaled to start his flame, only to wind up  
  
being hit with by Terra's confuse ray. Shaking his head to get rid of the  
  
confusion the Charizard smacked himself with his own claws.  
  
Brett: "Charizard, fire blast that fox, it can't handle to much more."  
  
Inhaling once more for it's fire blast attack, charizard snapped it's head  
  
down to hard and slammed into the ground.  
  
Pat: "Terra, it's down so use Hades' gate."  
  
Running over to the downed charizard, Terra glowed an unholy shade of red leaving a glowing trail in the air.  
  
After running a complete circle around the downed charizard the glowing circle sank into the ground where the rest of the design filled the circle. seconds later the ground in front of Terra was covered with magma as a hand reached out and grabbed the charizard slammed into the ground a couple of times and then covered it with with a coat of cooling magma.  
  
The cries of pain from the fire dragon were harsh to all ears. When the cries stopped, there was a statue of the charizard.  
  
Terra turned and walked away, stopping only to face the statue and released a fire blast at the stone encased charizard. the stone covering broke off releasing the charizard which then procedded to fall face down into the ground.  
  
"Charizard get off your lazy rear and shake things up with earthquake."   
  
"Forget it brett your charizard isn't getting up anytime soon, your a poor excuse of trainer, much less a fire trainer."   
  
Walking over to Brett, Pat collected the $500 prize money from him.  
  
"Good battle but...you still have a lot to learn."  
  
Turning, he walked back to his ninetails, and after giving a potion to Terra,  
  
he returned his ninetails to her pokeball. Turning and facing his companions  
  
he asked if they should continue and see about getting closer to slate city.  
  
"I think we should, Pat, there's still plenty of daylight left."  
  
Walking down the path until the group of kids was out of sight, Pat then  
  
handed the money they had earned over to Mary.  
  
"I could have sworn I said that forfeit was $500."  
  
"Something matter?" asked Dustin looking up from the map  
  
"No not really. It's just that we have an extra $1000 to spend on supplies."  
  
remarked Mary. {Don't act so surprised mary, you know that terra wears an amulet coin} {is that why you had her fight?}   
  
"So Dustin, how far are we from the next city?" asked Pat. Looking at the  
  
map...and then pulling out a compass, Dustin answered,"About a five day journey"  
  
"Well if we have a five day journey ahead of us, why don't we ride and cover  
  
some more ground." suggested Mary.  
  
"Sounds good, Mary. Pat, you really need to find something you can ride on."  
  
called Dustin as he released his Rapidash.  
  
"Oh, I have some pokemon I can ride, we just haven't been anywhere would they  
  
would be of use." Pat called back.  
  
"Oh, such as what?"  
  
"Well, Winter for one, but once we get a little closer to the mountain then I  
  
might start riding her. But other then her, there's Tiamat, my little water  
  
snake."  
  
"Huh, 'little', Pat?" remarked Mary, having met Tiamat before.  
  
"Ok, ok my water snake, who you don't want to piss off unless you have death  
  
wish."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In other words, Dustin, my gyarados."  
  
Taking one of the pokeballs off her belt, Mary released her Arcanine, who  
  
upon being released, proceeded to lick Mary.  
  
"Ok, ok, I should have let you out sooner. But please stop already, Blaze."  
  
Climbing onto Blaze, she turned her big puppy around and offered Pat a ride.  
  
"You ready, Dustin?" she called as Pat climbed on behind her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." he called back.  
  
"Ok Blaze, extreme speed."  
  
"After them, Burner!" shouted Dustin, once he was done hacking up the dust  
  
that he had swallowed.  
  
Looking at her watch, Mary noticed that they had been riding for almost five  
  
hours straight. Digging her heel in Blazes side as the signal to stop, she  
  
then dismounted and recalled Blaze for a long rest. Waiting for Dustin to  
  
catch up with them, both Mary and Pat started to set up camp for the night.  
  
In the few minutes that it took them, they had everything up, the only thing  
  
they needed was for Dustin to get here and start making dinner. Since they  
  
had some time to kill, Pat showed Mary how to use her staff.  
  
"Still the quick learner, I see." he remarked as they started matching blow  
  
for blow on their staffs.  
  
"Well, some people just have a knack for things, I guess." she said as they  
  
ended their practice.  
  
"I must say, you catch on very fast Mary, by the way dinner is ready." said  
  
Dustin. Whirling around, Dustin almost received the end of Mary's staff to  
  
his face had he not stepped back. The staff passing just inches away from where his jaw had been.  
  
"Don't do that again." she warned. Dustin nodded his head meekly and thanked  
  
his lucky Staryu's that he had moved back in time. Dinner was thankfully  
  
something that everyone enjoyed, Mac&Cheese (except for Mary, who despised  
  
the stuff. She had PB&J).  
  
"Now Pat, you were going to show me what type of pokemon you turn into."  
  
Giving Dustin a glare that would have made an Arbok proud, Pat walked over  
  
near Dustin. A cold biting wind followed Pat, growing more intense with  
  
every second. Finally, a blue glow emitted from Pat, and when the light died  
  
down, there was a large light blue fox pokemon sitting there...the only thing  
  
that identified that it was Pat was the dragon necklace.  
  
"Umm what type of pokemon is that?" Dustin asked fumbling for his pokedex.  
  
Once he had a grip on the mini computer, he pointed it towards Pat.  
  
{searching.} {Icetails. This duel type pokemon is the evolved form of icepix.  
  
When it evolves from icepix, the power of its ice attacks grow even stronger.  
  
In the few reported cases they are said to rival the legendary Articuno's  
  
ice attacks. Icetails, if they have a mate, are still very affectionate with  
  
their mate and will often stay with a pack of vulpix's and act as pack  
  
leader. Icetails will protect it's mate and the pack they stay with at all  
  
costs. A WARNING to trainers. NEVER get an icetails angry when it's mate  
  
nearby. Doing so will ensure your demise. Element. Ice/Fire}  
  
Pat having heard the pokedex entry enough times, walked over to Mary and sat  
  
down beside her.  
  
"Ice Icetails."  
  
"He wants to know if your satisfied?" she translated, as she started petting  
  
Pat.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, I guess so." answered Dustin."I think i'm going to call it  
  
night and let this sink in." standing up, Dustin walked over to his tent  
  
picking up Sparky as he headed over to his tent.  
  
"Good night, Mary." he said before ducking inside.  
  
"Night, Dustin." Turning back to Pat, Mary continued to keep petting his  
  
pelt. After a few minutes had passed, the night seemed warmer. Dustin,  
  
feeling the change in the temperature, looked out of his tent to see Pat  
  
still in his pokemon form sitting next to a Ninetails. Shrugging, Dustin  
  
zipped his tent shut and fell asleep soon afterward.  
  
*Well, he took the fact that I can change form rather well, wouldn't you say Mary?* asked Pat.  
  
*I think you're right on that part there, Pat. I wonder what he would say if  
  
he really knew how we met each other.* Mary chuckled.  
  
*Which reminds me when did you learn how to use telepathy?* she asked.  
  
*You should remember you were there that day as well.* was Pat's mental reply.  
  
*I know, I just never got use to the fact that Sabrina's Haunter linked us.   
Although, it does have its uses* she said as she curled up beside Pat.  
  
Turning to face the fire, Pat extinguished the flame with an ice-beam.  
  
In the darkness that followed the loss of light, two pairs of eyes could be   
seen, a red pair that was slowly closing, and a blue pair that alert.  
  
*'Night, Pat* said Mary nuzzling him. Returning her nuzzle, Pat watched the   
forest for a bit before tapping on his gengar's pokeball.  
  
*Cloaker. You know what to do. I'll see you in the morning buddy*  
  
Curling up next Mary's sleeping pokemon form, Pat watched the night sky until he, too, feel asleep. 


	4. The first gym battle, Mary

As we left our trio they were settling in for the night. As the sun slowly rose over the hillside Dustin was awakened by Sparky tossing a small bucket of water over his face "Awww what did you do that for Pichu." said Dustin glaring at the laughing pokemon "Well since you are in such a playful mood lets do some training before the others get up," said Dustin. As he got ready for the day getting out of his tent and stretching he noticed a certain ghost pokemon floating around the camp site *better not get in its way* he thought to himself. Dustin reached in to his tent and grabbed his pokeballs and placed them on the clips on his belt "Well Pichu lets go look for a new pokemon friend as training today," said Dustin. Pichu sweat dropped twenty minutes later Dustin spots a sizor asleep in a tree. "Let's capture that one." Dustin says quietly to Pichu "Go burner use flamethrower." whispered Dustin releasing his rapidash. The sleeping sizor didn't know what hit it as it woke up to flames kissing its body. "Pokeball go." yelled Dustin as he threw a ball at the pokemon. sizor glowed bright red and was sucked inside the pokeball the small light on the side glowed as the ball rocked and finally stopped. Dustin walks over and picks up the pokeball and quickly returned to the campsite. "Looks like I got back time to spare." Dustin said to himself as he looked as his watch 5:45 AM. Well let's get my new friend healed thought Dustin, releasing his newly caught sizor. Appearing from a beam of light she looks at Dustin looking worried. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you." said Dustin "This might sting but you then feel much better." The pokemon seemed to relax after that. Dustin then went to work applying bandages to sizors wounds and end it by giving his new sizor some vitamins. A half-hour later Mary and Pat both woke up still in their pokemon bodies. After changing back into humans they both noticed that Dustin was busy with a new pokemon. "Looks like you got an early start this morning," said Pat as he returned his gengar. "Yeah Sparky woke me up early this morning." was Dustin reply as he then went to a whisper "With a small bucket a water." Mary over heard what Dustin said under his breath and started a laughing then said. "Good one Sparky." after eating a light breakfast of omelets (ham and cheese) all three of them packed up camp and returned on the road to Slate City. As the three of them were charging at full speed on the two fire pokemon they arrived at a clearing around noon and stopped for lunch which was PB&J sandwiches all round. "So which way from here Dustin?" questioned Mary. It looks like we can head north west or we can head that way" said Dustin as he pointed at a newly built trail "But it think we should wait an hour to give our pokemon a longer rest." Mary pulls out her staff from her backpack and starts walking slowly towards Dustin. As Dustin slowly backed up into a tree she swung the staff towards Dustin's face and when it was about to hit him she stopped and at that point Dustin fainted and collapsed on the ground "Too easy" sighed Mary as she walked away and puts the staff away. About an hour later Dustin woke up and saw that Mary and Pat were ready to get going again. "Well it's about time that you woke up" smirked pat putting his staff away. "I'm surprised you slept through all the noise we made." "Huh?" he said intelligently. "Never mind Dustin, if all of the noise that both me and Mary made practicing on our staffs didn't wake you I don't think there is anything that would." answered pat as he shouldered his bag. "And here we thought we would have to have Pat's gyarados drop a hydro pump on you. The way you were sleeping it might have been needed." laughed Mary. Dustin got up and returned all of his of his pokemon and packed up the gear he taken out for lunch, ten minutes later Mary, Pat and Dustin were on their way to slate city. "Well since we are making such good time we will be entering Slate City in about an hour and a half." remarked Dustin looking at the map. "Well let's see if we can get there faster. Race you there Dustin," said Mary. " Your on." replied Dustin. "Hold on pat." as Mary and Pat took off on blaze with Dustin on burner close behind. (Any one saw our trio would have just seen two red blurs rush by them) several hours later. (8:30 PM) "Well looks like we have arrived in Slate city." said Mary "I think maybe it's time I said that I had gotten us lost in the forest" remarked Dustin marrepishly. "Please don't hurt me." He cried as Mary turned around and glared at him. "Can't you read a blasted map?" she yelled. "Somewhat, it was something I never really bothered to perfect....." Was the meek reply from him. "Easy Mary, you can take it out on him later. Right now let's go see if the gym is still open." said Pat in soothing voice. *Dustin your going to get later and you know that. * Nodding his head, Dustin looked at the city map inside the guide. "Well the guide book says that the gym is set inside the mountain itself, trainers have to find the way to the gym leader." "Dustin you're still going to get later on. But right now lets go find this gym leader," said Mary, a little calmer. Leading the way Dustin walked towards the mart, so they could stock up on healing potions. "Hey Pat, have you seen the price of the hyper potions." Asked Dustin. "No haven't checked yet, I was looking for some other things I always carry with me." was the reply as pat came around a shelf. "And that would be?" Inquired Dustin. "Full heals, Revives, and Full restores," said a soft voice behind pat. "The same thing that I carry Dustin now are you ready?" "Almost Mary, just need to grab the potions" answered pat. Once everything was paid for, they headed for the caves on the edge of town. "I'll say one thing they know how to build their gyms." remarked Dustin as they had just passed a sign that said Welcome to Slate City. Elevation 2500 ft. Seeing the caves ahead them they started discussing who would battle the gym leader first. After a few bruises on his head Dustin relented and said Mary could battle first. Walking through the caves they kept walking until the light from outside faded to nothing. "Damn, my flashlight is at the bottom of my bag, it's to blasted dark to see anything." remarked Dustin. Hearing this remark both Mary and Pat started laughing. "I don't see why you guys are laughing, none of us can where we are going." whined Dustin. Mary spoke up after hearing the whining "Actually Dustin that's were your wrong, both me and pat can see quite well in the dark." turning around to face Dustin, all that he could see was a pair red and blue eyes glowing at him in the darkness. "Well that works for the two of you. But I need to see as well." he retorted. Sighing Mary started to glow a soft red, providing enough light for Dustin to see by. "Now can we please continue, we wasted enough time standing here," she asked once the light was bright enough to see by. Walking farther into the cave, they soon came upon a large set of double doors. "Well I'm going to make the wild guess that we've found the gym, so what are waiting for let's go have ourselves a battle." said Dustin as he put his hand on the door. Crying out in pain he quickly pulled his hand off the door. "Water need water, hand burning!" This was said as Dustin ran around in a small circle. Holding his staff up to Dustin's head just he came around once more, Pat watched as Dustin ran right into it, and then melted down to the floor of the cave. "Thank you Pat that was getting nerve wracking," said Mary as she opened the door. "Don't know what he was talking about that door is stone cold." she continued. "Oh so you did get the door open after all. I was wondering if anyone would be able to open." A voice floated over from the other side of the gym. As the lights flared into brightness there was a small hissing sound heard from pat who was trying to get his sight back. Once pat could see again, he could make out the gym leader still hiding in the shadows. *Maybe it a good thing that Dustin is out cold I don't think he would be able to battle the gym leader. * *What makes you say that pat? * *Simple the gym leader is female, and curvaceous enough to put prima to shame. * Nodding to herself Mary agreed with pat on that part, once the glare from the lights had dimmed and she could see for herself. *Yeah I think your right pat Dustin would be to busy staring to battle* "My name Pyre and I welcome you to the slate city gym. If your going to be in the blue mountain league your going to have to battle me for the ruby flame badge." Flipping a switch on the gyms' wall the lights changed their angle and focused on the arena. "So who wants to battle first?" she asked stepping onto the trainer platform. Stepping away from her group Mary stepped onto the platform at her side of the arena. "Well I guess that answers my question. Well then here are the rules. 1. A four on four battle. 2. No trainer items allowed 3. Pokemon battle until they faint, and last no sideline help. Are you ready to battle?" "Just waiting on you to shut up and throw your pokeball." shouted Mary. "Fine you want to hasten your defeat then lets speed things up Go Magmar." "Come out Blaze," shouted Mary as she released her arcanine "The gym leader Pyre has chosen Magmar, the challenger has chosen arcanine. No time limit has been set, began" the announcer called over the P.A. "Blaze start off with extreme speed, and take down" called Mary. "Magmar shed some light on this battle, flash attack" called Pyre. *Cover your eyes quickly. * Taking the advice she was given, Mary closed her eyes just as the Magmar gave off a bright flash of light. *Thanks Pat. I think Blaze took your advice as well. * Calling out to her arcanine Mary gave the command to finish its attack "Now Blaze Take Down." Easily out weighing the Magmar, Blaze tackled it sending the Magmar and himself to the ground. "Magmar get up your not going to let some overgrown puppy beat you," shouted pyre. Getting up pyre's Magmar looked like it had gotten into a fight with train and lost. "Now Magmar, show that puppy the power of flames, Fire Blast." pyre called.  
  
"Blaze you know the drill so let's see what you find this time" as Magmar spat the character for fire, blaze started digging it's way underground just dodging the fire blast. "Magmar, smoke it out of that hole, smog attack." Running over to the hole that blaze had dug Magmar started exhaling its toxic cloud into the hole. "Now blaze finish what you started." called Mary. With a ripple in the ground Blaze dug right around Magmar, causing the surrounding ground to fall into the hole that was created. With inside the hole blaze mauled the Magmar for a few seconds before jumping out of the hole, slowly followed by Pyre's Magmar. Upon reaching the edge of the hole, Magmar fell over on its face. Blaze walked to Mary and dropped a small green stone at her feet. Scooping the stone up she gave blaze a loving rub on the head "good job Blaze" she whispered in his ear. "Oh and down goes Pyre's Magmar. Point to the challenger." "Dumb announcer" mumbled Mary. "I heard that young lady, I don't like this job either but it pays." came the voice of the P.A. system. "Return Magmar, Go slugma, start off with mud-slap." called Pyre. Absorbing the ground beneath it, slugma started throwing flaming mud at blaze, hitting blaze and getting some of the mud in face. Spending the few minutes trying to rid himself of the mud on him, blaze suffered a few more attacks from the slugma. "Blaze I know your tired so after this you can rest, give that pesky slugma a crunch on the neck" "slugma surround yourself with fire spin and tackle that puppy." ordered Pyre. Covering itself with a spinning vortex of flame, pyre's slugma slammed into blaze. "Now blaze," cried Mary. Grabbing the Slugma by its neck, Blaze gave a hard shake of his head and threw the Slugma into the wall. Panting hard, Blaze gave a small howl, and laid down. "Good job Blaze return." called Mary as she held up the pokeball. Reaching up Mary plucked her Eevee off of her head and set it down at her feet. "My next pokemon is Eevee" she called. "Fine and I choose charmander" pyre yelled as she recalled her slugma. Looking up at her trainer eevee made a small inquiry. Nodding Mary told her Eevee what to do. "Lets go Eevee, start with sand-attack." "Charmander, close your eyes and ember that pint-size doll." shouted Pyre. Turning it's back towards to charmander, Eevee started kicking up sand, covering it's eyes Charmander tried to use it's ember attack on Eevee. To bad for Charmander the sand- attack smothered most of the flame, and got into Charmander's eyes as well. "Good job Eevee, now use double team and tail whip." Still kicking sand up Eevee split into ten copies of itself. The copies then rushed Charmander and started bashing it with their tails. Not doing any real harm, other then leaving a stinging feeling as Charmander's defense fell through the floor. "K Eevee, that's enough playing around, skull bash Charmander." "Charmander growl" lowering it's head Eevee started running towards charmander. Shaking it's head to clear the sand out of it's eyes charmander tried to growl, but all that came up was a small cloud of dust and sand. "Charmander move out of its way, and slash It." called pyre. "Eevee full speed ahead and go for the gut" called out Mary. Charging straight into Charmander's belly, eevee clawed at it the same time scratching one of the arms. The recoil of skull bash sent charmander straight in pyre's arms and sent eevee back by Mary. Kneeling down beside her eevee Mary praised her young eevee on what a good job it did. *Nice job Mary* *thanks pat* "my final pokemon is cynadquill," cried pyre as she threw the ball onto the field. "Eevee hyper-beam attack" Mary said in a clam voice. "Cynadquill smoke screen" called pyre. "It's going to take more then a cloud of smoke to stop this" mummer Mary to herself. Bracing itself cynadquill billowed out a thick cloud of smoke blocking it from eevee's sight. Releasing the beam of energy that it had been building up, eevee's attack brought a squeal of pain from inside the cloud. "Nice job eevee." shouted Mary "cynadquill use your ember attack, now" yelled pyre. Bracing itself once more this time it shot a small cloud of embers at eevee. Panting from the amount of power it put into the hyper beam eevee was unable to dodge the ember attack. Squealing in pain from the ember eevee ducked out of the cloud. "Eevee, mimic flamethrower" breathing out a small torrent of flames at cynadquill, this time however cynadquill was able to dodge the attack. "Cynadquill fire blast attack." shouted Pyre. "Eevee dig under and dodge it." Digging underground eevee just missed being charred, however eevee did get clipped on the backside. Coming back up from underground, eevee then tackled charmander and collapsed from exhaustion. Jumping down to the field, Mary walked over and scooped up eevee, and returned back to her trainer box, where she gave eevee a gold berry. "Ok pyre, I hope you have that badge ready, because your pokemon is going down. Go broiler, use sunny day" shouted Mary. "Oh yes that was very smart move on your part, cynadquill fire blast" laughed pyre. "Broiler healing flames, and charge up Merton" shouted Mary over Pyre's laughter. Surrounding itself with a dome of flame, broiler started glowing a very dark shade of red. *Aren't we going just a tad overboard there Mary? * *No not really, I just want to end this battle and get eevee healed. * Pyre's cynadquill released its fire blast right at broiler, hitting the shield of flames surrounding him. Once more the resulting blast from the two flames meeting each forced everyone back. "Now broiler, show them your mastery over fire, use Merton and end this battle" cried Mary. Releasing the attack it had been building up, broiler sat back and watched as the field in front of it was blanketed in flames, hitting both of the cynadaquills, however broiler, took no damage from the attack, seeing as he was still inside the protective dome of healing flames. Pyre took one look at her cynadquill and recalled it once the flames had died down. "And with a stunning attack, the challenger has defeated the gym leader Pyre." came the announcer's voice "Good battle. As proof of your victory over me I award you the Ruby Flame badge" this was said as pyre as climbed down and handed Mary a glistening red stone cut in the shape of a roaring fire. "I'll battle the next person tomorrow, my pokemon need healing, so I'll see you all tomorrow, good night" turning around, Pyre headed towards her quarters. Running over to her friends she was surprised when pat picked her up and gave her hug. "Congrats on your battle." he said as he set her back on the ground. "Thanks. Oh blaze found this well he was doing his dig attack, and I was hoping you could identify what type of stone it is." reaching into her pocket Mary pulled out the stone that blaze had dropped in front of her. "Hmm well off hand I'm going to say it's an emerald, I'll some more time when we get over to the center. Sound good?" he asked. "Fine by me, come on Dustin we'll be back tomorrow." she called over to him at the same time taking a hold of pat's hand. "Shall we?" she asked pointing towards the door of the gym. "Sounds good to me, I think Dustin can catch up" answered pat. Walking back into the cave, this time both of them walking in the darkness. The cry of "hey wait up" echoed in the cave. The three of them had just got to pokecenter, where they found nurse joy ready to close for the night. "You three are lucky I saw coming down the road. What on earth are you do out this late at night?" opening her hand Mary showed the ruby flame badge. "I see well then lets get you three inside and heal your pokemon." walking over to her computer she typed a few commands in, and looked at the trio. "Well you three just lucked out, there is one room open it has a bunk bed. So someone is going be left short. But I do have some blankets so who ever gets shorted can sleep over on the couch behind you" *hope you enjoy the couch Dustin* sighing "I'll take the blanket nurse joy" said Dustin as he handed over his pokeballs. "Ok I'll be right back with your blanket, if you two want to give me your pokemon as well I can put them into the healer as well." she said. Handing over their pokemon as well, and getting the key card to their room, both Mary and pat told Dustin good night, and walked down to the room. After they had both changed into their sleepwear, Mary locked the door and turned out the light as pat closed curtains. "Night Mary" "night". Out the main room of the pokecenter, nurse joy had just returned with the blanket that she had promised Dustin. "Here you go, good night" she called as the lights dimmed. "Night nurse joy" five minutes later Dustin was freezing ever with the blanket. "Hmm, damn it got cold in here." few seconds later he kicked the blanket off as he was now sweating buckets. "Ok they need to get their heating system looked at" he mumbled as he turned in his sleep. Fin. part-4a 


	5. The first gym battle, Pat

Morning comes, and with it a wake up call that Dustin couldn't ignore. The dreaded   
sunlight in the face was preventing him from falling back asleep. Looking at his watch he   
noticed that it was already past the time he normally got up at. "Damn overslept. oh well   
at least i didn't waken up by the pichu alarm clock system." Looking around he spotted   
Nurse Joy behind the counter working on her computer. After folding his blanket and   
going through the morning retinue. He came back out to the main room, handing joy the   
blanket he used. at the same asking her if he could reserve a room for tonight. "Sure we   
can hold a room for you tonight, it'll be one of the smaller ones." She answered typing in   
a room hold for Dustin. "Oh have my friends been by to pick up their pokemon yet?" he   
asked. "Why yes, they came by about half an hour ago, I belive they were heading over to   
the gym, so they should be back in a few hours." joy answered handing Dustin the key   
card to his room. "Thanks Joy. If they get back before I do tell them I went to explore the   
city for a few hours and check back to see if they are back." replied Dustin. Pocketing the   
key card he walked over to his backpack and got everything he was going need, ten   
minutes later Dustin walks out of the pokemon center with Sparky sitting on his shoulder.  
Pulling out the guide book, Dustin checked to see if there was anything of interest or   
worth seeing. "Alright lets see what's interesting in this city. Hmm not much to do in this   
place, I think I'll go look at this cave system" putting the book back into his bag he   
started walking over towards the opening. Twenty min later Dustin was at the opening to   
the cave system. "lets go in Sparky" said Dustin as he pulled out a flash light and turned   
it on. "wow this cave is amazing" said Dustin. 90 min later. "hmm looks like i am lost   
again." turning around corner he noticed light up ahead. "good at least i will be able to   
get out of this cave." walking out of the cave, he notices that he is on a ledge "this is can't   
be good for my health" said Dustin as he turns around but stops when he hears a loud   
creaking sound and see a crack forming in the ledge. Dustin has enough time to say   
"damn" before the ledge crumbles and starts sliding down the mountain straight through   
the north city gates down the main street and crashes into the pillar outside of the   
pokemon center. "yep not good for my health" was his remark before blacking out.  
* * * * *   
"So who you are going to battle Pyre with pat" asked Mary. "Well i was thinking of   
starting with winter, figured I would use Silvera and Tiamat" answered pat as they   
continued down the cave to Pyre's gym. "fire and ice? pat, normally i would say that isn't   
a smart thing to do. but I've seen the way you've trained winter so there isn't to much   
worry about on that part." remarked Mary, "But just don't repeat the same thing you did   
to Blane's arcanine." "That wasn't my fault his arcanine tried to kill winter, winter just   
acted in her own defense." "Granted but that almost cost you the volcano badge" pat was   
thinking of answer when they reached the doors of the gym. "shall we?" asked pat   
gesturing towards the doors. "Best not keep the gym leader waiting." answered Mary.   
Opening the doors to pyre's gym, this time they knew about the lights flaring to life and   
were able to avert their eyes before the blinding lights came on. "Pyre can we do   
something about these lights or do i have to put them out myself" yelled pat. *why do   
they always have to do this? i mean every gym, save for the orange league. they all have   
flood lights that they use to blind challenger with. it does get tiring and very harsh on the   
eyes* *good question Mary. but your not the only one who would them to stop do this*   
replied pat. "no need to shout you know this gym does echo. so there is no need to shout   
right now." answered pyre as she dimmed the lights, from high noon setting, to dawn.   
"now you didn't come all the way to my gym just to talk so you ready to battle?" she   
asked as she buckled her belt on. "Well now that you mentioned it." gesturing to the   
arena behind pyre. "let's battle, same rules as from last night?" asked pat as he moved   
over to the platform. "yes the same rules from last night." answered pyre stepping up to   
her platform. Throwing her first pokeball out into the field "For my first pokemon i   
choose charmeleon." she called as the ball split open. nodding to himself, pat pulled one   
of the pokeballs from his belt and tossed it out into the field. "Winter come forth"   
releasing his bird of ice.   
"The gym leader Pyre as chosen Charmeleon, the challenger as chosen...An   
Articuno??...that guy must be nuts sending out an ice type pokemon against a fire type, i   
mean come on anyone in their right mind would know better then to do something stupid   
like this...huh? what do you mean the PA is still on?" *i think you were right when you   
said the announcer was stupid last night Mary.* a faint clicking sound echoed in the gym   
as the PA turned off. *this just goes to reaffirm my theory that these guys have no live,   
and have never seen the light of day* Mary remarked. "Are you trying to mock me or   
something, sending out an ice type pokemon against a fire type, what the hell are you   
thinking." shouted Pyre, "well any event it doesn't matter, Charmeleon flamethrower, that   
over grown turkey" "Winter Shiver Armor and follow up with Ice age, before it attacks."   
called pat as he pulled out his pokedex and checked the charmeleon's level. *hmm level   
44. must have evolved last night talk about your pokemon that don't want to evolve*   
Winter glowing a dark blue started what looked like a blizzard attack, only this blizzard   
filled the gym with snow, ice and a howling wind. once winter had started her attack, she   
quickly covered herself in a whirlwind of ice shards. pyre's charmeleon's, looking a little   
uncomfortable in the snow storm glanced back at pyre, who motioned for it to make it's   
attack. Inhaling deeply to stoke it's internal flames, charmeleon released it's flamethrower   
only to see instead on a tongue of flame, a small cloud of embers. Pyre shouting to be   
heard over the wind "Charmeleon, use sunny day, get rid of this snowstorm"   
"winter, ice quake" called pat.   
Pyre's charmeleon knelt down in the snow and started giving a reddish glow, and traced   
the sun's path until it reached the high noon mark. at which point a bright shaft of   
sunlight appeared in gym. As the shaft of light appeared in the gym, a cry of pain echoed   
from pyre's side of the arena. *guess someone forgot that sunlight and snow don't mix   
very well, wouldn't you say pat* "that was a dumb move on your part Pyre, ice age is not   
effected by any of the other weather effecting attacks" shouted pat. "Now winter, ice   
quake, shake things up," called pat, bracing himself for what would follow. Upon hearing   
her trainer's next command, winter rose into the air focused her energy into her talons and   
came down slamming the ground with the ice energy she had built up. The result was a   
ripple in the ground that caused spikes of ice to shoot up from the ground. pyre's   
charmeleon had just gotten it's vision back when it saw the spikes of ice heading right for   
it. dodging to one side it avoided one row of spikes, only to slam into a second row   
behind it stunning Charmeleon. "winter enchant it with your song," speaking just loud   
enough to be heard by both winter and Mary. Hearing this, Mary quickly covered her   
ears, and at the same time used safeguard making sure that Winter's song would not put   
her to sleep. Singing in a very soothing tone, winter lulled the charmeleon into a deep   
slumber, and from the looks of it one it wouldn't be waking up on it's own anytime soon.   
"ok winter put it down with your orb, Winter's orb" called pat. Nodding winter opened   
her beak and gathered a ball of ice energy, when the ball had reached the size of a   
basketball winter released it. the orb sent bolts of ice in all directions, as such with no   
place to run and it being sound asleep to start with, pyre's charmeleon was nailed by any   
of the ice bolts that came it's way. reaching the middle of the gym the orb exploded in a   
ring of frost knocking the charmeleon on it's back.   
"oh and with a stunning attack, Pyre's charmeleon goes, point to the challenger." this of   
course was the annoying voice of the PA system. "Charmeleon return, and go Magmar,"   
shouted pyre, throwing her second pokeball onto the arena. "winter use snowflake"   
"Magmar fire blast" pyre's Magmar got it's attack first, hitting winter and creating a cloud   
of smoke. "well i belive your bird as just been cooked." shouted a gleeful pyre. As the   
smoke faded away, pyre stopped her celebrating. "Magmar flamethrower finish it off" she   
shouted. "winter renew shiver armor and snowflake, go for the gut." called pat. Flapping   
her wings once more, winter created a whirlwind of ice shards around her, and out of the   
whirlwind she sent two large snowflakes spinning towards Magmar. the first of the   
snowflakes connected leaving long cuts on Magmar, but not doing much damage, the   
second one however, scored Magmar in the same places the first one had hit, this time   
doing critical damage to Magmar. putting Magmar out of the fight. "return Magmar, go   
Cyndaquil" "good job, winter come back for a rest." returning his bird of ice, pat thought   
about his next pokemon, *why not, i know she'll enjoy this* "go Tiamat." he called   
throwing his second pokemon into the arena. the pokeballs opened to reveal a small fire   
mouse from pyre's, and from pat's a gyarados. Looking around for it's opponent Tiamat   
dwarfed the cynadquill. *reminds of a weedle and lugia, you know Mary.* *true, but   
cynadquill's don't learn poison attacks on their own* was Mary reply, giggling as she   
pictured the weedle and lugia battling each other. "cynadquill, flamethrower it's face, try   
to make sure it can't see you." Called a worried Pyre, knowing that a single attack could   
end this battle very quickly. "Tiamat, snack time, crunch attack" spotting the little fire   
mouse in front of it. Tiamat dived towards it, and had the mouse in her mouth before pyre   
could warn her cynadquill to get out of the way. "release Tiamat" called pat. spitting the   
cynadquill out, Tiamat watched as it rolled to a stop in front of pyre. standing up it   
wobbled for a few minutes before fainting. (for the rest of its young life cynadquill was   
traumatized) "nice work Tiamat, you want to stay or let Silvera have some fun as well?"   
seeing the gyarados acting so tame, like nothing had happened was something pyre had   
never seen before. "well pyre since Tiamat is going to let Silvera have some fun as well.   
make sure you pick your best pokemon, your going to need it." with that, pat returned his   
water dragon to it's pokeball. "fine i don't use this one to often in gym battle due to it's   
high level, but seeing as your pokemon can handle themselves, they should be fine. so   
your going to be in world of hurt. Go Houndoom." cried Pyre, releasing her hellhound.   
"Silvera bring honor to your clan." called pat, releasing his dragonair.   
"the final round has started, the gym leader pyre has chosen her houndoom, well the   
challenger has chosen a...Dragonair...pyre will be hard pressed to knock this challenger   
out..began" "houndoom use your crunch attack" shouted pyre. "Silvera let it get close and   
wrap it's muzzle." pat said calmly. Charging Silvera at a good running speed, houndoom   
was able to latch its jaws onto Silvera. "now Silvera wrap it and give it a thunderbolt,"   
called pat. Charging up the electrical power from the air around the houndoom slivera   
gave the hellhound the shock of life, with its jaws still latched on, and was now being   
wrapped by Silvera, Pyre's houndoom had no way of dodging the bolt of electric energy.   
the resulting power surge from Silvera was enough to give the houndoom an X-ray   
showing that it was in good shape, with no broken bones yet. "Silvera ice beam attack,   
put in on the rocks" called pat. Rearing back her head Silvera released a beam of blue   
ether at the hellhound knocking it off of her, and incasing it in a block of ice.   
"Oh and with pyre's final pokemon trapped inside the ice block, that ends the gym   
match." Jumping down to field Pat made his way over to his dragonair, surprisingly with   
no trouble at all from the ice on the gym floor.   
walking over to Silvera, who proceed to wrap herself around pat. seeing this brought a   
laugh from pyre. "i see your dragonair does this very often for you to able move around   
without falling." stepping down from the lowering platform. "as proof of your victory   
over me, i pleased to give you the ruby flame badge. and the gym prize of $1000 for both   
you and your girlfriend. *Mary you might come down and get your money from last   
night.* *guess i should, i knew there was something we forgot last night.* remarked   
Mary as she walked down from the stands and over to where pat and pyre were standing.   
"here you go, i guess i forgot to give this to you when you won last night. i guess i should   
put what hours the gym is open out of the cave." laughed pyre. handing Mary a small   
pouch with $1000 inside "good luck in the league your going to need it, from here the   
league goes through the rest of this mountain range." remarked pyre, shaking hands with   
both Mary and Pat. "Oh our friend should be by here tomorrow to battle you as well   
Pyre." spoke up Mary as they were leaving the gym. "Well hopefully I'll be able to take   
some of his down." closing the doors after them. pyre turned and faced the gym. "Now   
what am I going to do with this all snow?" she wondered out loud. looking around and   
seeing no one else was in the gym, she started playing in the snow. "I haven't had this   
much fun in years."   
Walking back to the pokemon center Mary was counting the money that group had total.   
"Well right now we have just over $4000" she said putting the money into the pouch that   
pyre had given her. "Come on Silvera, back into your pokeball." Turning Mary started   
laughing at the sight she saw. Silvera had manage to tangle herself up with pat's legs.   
slowly untangling the dragonair took a few minutes but afterwards, slivera had warped   
herself around Mary like a feather boa. they had just entered the pokemon center when   
they heard a loud crashing sound outside. running outside they saw a crumpled human   
body in front of a pillar, walking over to the body pat rolled it over so they could see the   
face. "Medic" was all Dustin said before blacking out from the pain. "better go get nurse   
joy, Mary." "right" standing up she dashed back inside the center. "nurse joy, Dustin just   
crashed into the pillar outside of the center." she yelled. "oh dear." turning joy shouted   
towards the back of the center, "chansey bring a stretcher for a trainer" called joy as she   
ran outside. "can you help me get him onto the stretcher," she asked pat. nodding pat   
moved down towards Dustin feet and lifted him on to the stretcher when chansey brought   
outside. "chansey did you call for the medics to pick him up and get to the hospital?"   
asked joy. "chansey." "thanks chansey" after a few minutes of waiting the paramedics   
was in front of the center taking Dustin with them.   
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
"anyone get the number of that steelix?" asked a doped up Dustin. "about time you woke   
up, Sparky was just about to dump a bucket of water on you." Opening his eyes Dustin   
saw that both Mary and pat were there. blinking Dustin saw he was in a blinding white   
room, meaning only one thing. "hospital?" he asked. "yep. hope you enjoy the food, your   
going to be in here for the next couples of days." remarked pat. at the sound of the door   
opening everyone looked up. the nurse seeing Dustin was awake spoke up "ahh so he   
finally chose to wake, well young man, i hope you've enjoyed your two day nap." "two   
days?" asked Dustin. nodding the nurse turned towards the other two people in the room,   
"and visiting hours are over now, you'll be able to see him in the morning." she said   
escorting them out of the room. "well guess we go back to the center. and let joy know."   
Mary said in soft tone. "guess so, come on." returned pat. walking back to center they   
passed a theater, *hmm they have some movies that sound good. want to catch one?*   
asked pat through the shared link. looking at what was playing, Mary saw one movie that   
she would like to see. "how about that one pat?" pointing to one of movies. "sounds good   
Mary"   
*************   
"well it was good movie, haven't seen Harrison ford in movie for a long time." "i think   
that's because goldenrod doesn't show new films Mary" "hmm true, i liked the part where   
their playing soccer on ice, funny watching them play like that." remarked Mary as they   
walked into the center. (name the film) looking up from her work as they came in nurse   
joy asked if Dustin as woken up yet. "yeah he woke up about three hours, but after he did   
we had to go so we stopped and saw a movie that Mary wanted to see.   
answered pat handing his pokebelt over to nurse joy for their nightly healing. "we'll see   
you in the morning joy" called Mary "good night" she called back as she closed the   
pokecenter for the night. feeling the change in the temperature joy commented to herself   
about getting the heating system looked at.   
fin 


	6. The first gym battle, Dustin

The next day "Well Mister Vaillancourt there is nothing wrong with you and your free to go right   
after we give you your boosters shot"closing the door to Dustin's room, the doctor proceeds to   
give Dustin's his booster shots. The peace and quiet of the hospital is shattered with one   
bloodcurdling scream from Dustin's. inside the room we hear Dustin's cussing out the doctor.   
fifteen min later Dustin is walking out of the hospital with Sparky on his shoulder heading towards   
the pokemon center. Dustin arrived at the pokemon center and went through the front doors.   
Excuse me nurse joy I would like to pick up my pokemon asked Dustin. Certainly, are you feeling   
any better? Asked nurse joy. Yes I am thank you replied Dustin. "Well look who is here" said   
Mary. "You ready to go to the gym asked pat? "Yes I'm ready for the gym, seeing as I've had a   
few days to think of a few battle plans" replied Dustin. with that said Dustin's walked out of the   
pokemon center heading towards the gym..."How long do you think it will be, before he remember   
that he doesn't have his pokemon, Pat?" asked Mary. glancing at his watch and then at the sun,   
"Oh I say about five or six minutes" he remarked, handing Mary a bottle of soda. "did he leave   
already?" asked Nurse Joy coming out of the back room with Dustin's belt. "Oh dear...well I guess I'll just   
keep this with me until he returns" Six minutes later, Dustin's came running back to the center   
"Forget something Dustin's" asked Mary. With a mareepish look on his face he mumbled   
something under his breath forgetting that Mary was close by. walking over to the counter,   
Dustin's asked nurse joy if she still had his pokemon. "Here are your pokemon," said nurse joy.   
"Thank you for taking care of them said Dustin "Your welcome" replied nurse joy. "Well since we   
don't want you to get lost again we are going to take you to the gym" said pat. Thanks.... I think   
replied Dustin.  
Ten min later the three of them were at the doors to the gym. As the three of them enter the gym   
a voice yells out "You were suppose to be here two days ago." "Err sorry about being late I was   
umm kind of indisposed for the last three days said Dustin in a nervous voice. "Well you better   
have been for your sake," said pyre. "Rules for this gym battle are a three on three match.   
pokemon battle until knocked out. no trainer items allowed, and no side line help. and pat thanks   
for the snow, my pokemon enjoyed playing in it." walking over to her platform, and stepping on it.   
pyre faced Dustin's, "Well come on, I haven't got all day you know." "Sorry" replied Dustin's as he   
walked over to his platform. "gooooood mooorrrrnnnning slate city, we are here at slate city gym,   
where we have a morning match between pyre the gym leader and a new trainer just starting the   
blue mount. league" this coming from the PA system, whose operator must have just had his first   
cup of coffee for the morning. "I have to remember to put decaf, in the back room in the   
morning..."mumbled pyre. "Ok now I'm worried about these guys, if they act this way every   
morning, I'd hate to see them without their coffee." whispered Mary, "You and me both" replied pat   
as both Dustin's and pyre tossed out their first pokemon.   
"Magmar, I choose you " shouted pyre. "I choose you Lapras" yelled Dustin. "pyre the gym leader   
has chosen to start with Magmar, the challenger has started with Lapras. Began" shouted the   
announcer into his mike.   
"Quick Lapras use hydro pump," yelled Dustin. "Magmar hide yourself with smoke screen," yelled   
pyre. Magmar taking measures into it's own hands not only hides itself with smoke screen but   
uses mud-slap as well, blocking Lapras's sight causing the hydro pump to miss and crash into   
the wall behind pyre, spraying her with ice cold water. "all right, now I'm pissed, I'm cold, soaked, and your   
dead meat. Magmar, fire blast." shouted a very wet pyre. breathing out the symbol for fire, Magmar's   
attack not only surprised Dustin's lapras and dustin himself on the size of the attack, but also showed how pissed off pyre was. unlike Lapras's   
attack Magmar's's fire blast was a direct hit on Lapras's chest. "Nice shot Magmar's" called pyre   
"Lapras use bubble beam," yelled Dustin. Pyre tried to yell out a warning to have Magmar to get   
out of the way but it was too late for her to do so because the moment she opened her mouth,   
her Magmar was struck by the attack and fainted on the spot. Pyre recalled Magmar and   
replaced it with slugma. Slugma fire blast," yelled pyre. Lapras use hyper beam," yelled Dustin.   
slugma released the fire attack at the beam of energy coming from Lapras, both attacks passed   
right through each other and continued on towards their targets. Slugma weathered the hyper   
beam without to much trouble, while Lapras's was hit by slugma's blast and fainted. "Well like I   
told your friends, I'll take some of your pokemon down with me before you win my badge" called   
pyre. Both recalled their pokemon and released two new ones. Pyre chose a charmeleon and   
Dustin chose a rapidash and the battle continued on. Rapidash finish this quickly use extreme   
speed and finish it of with a stomp attack. Rapidash disappeared and struck charmeleon and   
then pounded it with one of its hooves. Charmeleon wobbled and fainted. "Well you win" said pyre   
tossing a bag in Dustin's direction. Dustin walks over to it and picks up the bag and saw a badge   
on the outside and from the weight a thousand yen on the inside. Ten minutes later the three of   
them were walking into the pokemon center. Looking up from her computer "how did it go at the   
gym? asked nurse joy as she took Dustin's pokeballs, and placed them in the rejuvenator 


	7. On to the next town

While waiting for his pokemon to finish with their recharging, Dustin recalled  
his battle with Pyre to Nurse Joy. "Well I guess that means that I should  
expect to see Pyre sometime later today." remarked nurse joy as she handed  
Dustin his pokeball, "here you go, fully charged." "Thanks  
joy" Dustin replied walking out the door of the pokecenter, this time  
making sure he had his pokemon on his belt. Once outside he looked around for  
both Mary and Pat. "Now where they did get to?" After standing around for few  
minutes Dustin thought he heard something coming from behind the center.   
Walking behind the center Dustin found the people he was looking for. Watching  
the two of them go at each other for a few moments Dustin sat down on rock and  
just watched and waited for them to finish. "Still picking skills after seeing  
someone use that skill once I see Mary." Remarked Pat as he parried Mary's  
staff. "What can I say I've had a good instructor" was Mary's answer as she  
once more did a whirlwind strike. Blocking half of the blows from her attack,  
Pat decided to evade and jumped over and spun. Tapping Mary with his staff.   
"Boo" was all he said. "Very funny Pat" she said, 'look's like we'll have to  
continue this later though." She said pointing behind Pat. Turning and seeing  
Dustin just sitting there with a dazed look on his face.   
{Hmm probably shocked from watching our practice session. You sure you've never  
handled a staff before?} Asked Pat through the link that both Mary and he  
shared. {Nope, I can honestly say that I've haven't used one before.} Came her  
silent reply. Walking over to Dustin and giving him a slight shake to wake him  
from his daze. "You ready to go?" Mary asked as she collapsed her staff and put  
into her backpack. Nodding ever so slightly, they could both tell he was still  
dazed from their dancing staffs. Turing to face Pat, "Oh Pat could you toss  
some water over here please." She asked. "Coming right up" he said laughing as  
he pulled a black pokeball off his belt. "Tiamat hydro pump" He called as  
tossed the ball landed in front of Dustin. Breaking open in midair and  
releasing the energy inside the ball, which quickly took shape of, one the most  
feared water type pokemon. Pat's gyarados reared its head and then snapped  
forward releasing a torrent of water on the unsuspecting Dustin. Needless to  
say he woke up from daze after the first few gallons of water hit him.  
"Reveille, reveille Dustin" called Pat, as he recalled his gyarados.  
After picking Dustin up from the mud puddle his was laying in. they walked over  
to the market to pick up food supplies for the next leg of their journey, our  
group left slate city once more following the map that nurse joy add first  
given them. "Well we're going to have to make up for the lost time,  
honestly Dustin you should know better then to go caving without someone else  
with you." Remarked Pat as he reached for one of the pokeballs hanging on  
belt. "And just how do you plan on making up for the time we lost hmm  
Pat?" inquired Dustin. Glancing back at Mary, he held up a light blue  
pokeball, positioned so that only she could she it. Seeing her smile and  
giving a slight nod, Pat tossed the pokeball into air. "Well Dustin you asked  
how we're going to make up the time we lost while you were in the hospital."  
Answered Mary. Dustin looking at the pokeball Pat had just tossed, and  
realized what pokemon was contained within the sphere.   
The pokeball reaching the arc of it's flight split open and released the energy  
within. At the same time the ball opened a blast of arctic air escaped and  
cover everything on ground around the ball with a thin layer of frost. "No not  
her, please Pat can't we ride something besides her?" asked Dustin, teeth  
chattering from the sudden drop in temperate. "Well if you think that your  
Pidgeot can keep up, then by all means use your own pokemon." Answered Pat as  
he climbed up onto his bird, and reached down to give Mary a hand. {So how is  
my snow angel doing?} Asked Pat through the link. {She's doing fine, and wants  
to get going.} Came Mary's silent reply as she brushed off the frost that was  
on her sweatshirt. "How are you doing today winter?" she asked out loud. {Doing  
fine dear…. and like you waiting to get going, would be nice to stretch the  
wings for a bit.} "We'll fly for about three hours and see about finding a spot  
to stop and have lunch at, sound good?" asked Pat. "Works for me Pat." Replied  
Mary as she settled into Pat's arms. {Comfy?} Feeling her nod and then her  
turning around to see if Dustin was ready, Mary noticed that he was just now  
gotten onto his own bird pokemon. "You ready over there yet Dustin?" called  
Mary. "Come on Sparky get inside the backpack." Ordered Dustin as he tried to  
put Sparky into her little built in room. "Come on it's for your own good" he  
whined. "Well I guess that answer's my question, looks like we might have to  
wait a few seconds well Dustin tries to get Sparky into her room." Whispered  
Mary turning back around to face Pat. Mumbling under his breath, Pat glanced  
down at winter and told her to relax, as he slid off with Mary still in his  
arms. "No sense in making winter stand there with our weight on her back if  
we're not going anywhere." He explained when she looked at him with a quizzical  
look.  
Nodding her head in agreement, Mary kept glancing over at Dustin every few  
seconds to see if he was ready yet. After five minutes passed and they we're  
still waiting on Dustin and Sparky, Mary was starting to get fed up herself.  
Leaning back into Pat's arms even farther, she heard him mumbling under his  
breath, upon listening closer, Mary was surprised to hear him chanting. (What's  
got you so work up that your using that mantra Pat?) she asked through their  
link. (Just getting tired of sitting here wasting time, while he tries to get  
his Pichu to listen, I was hoping to be at least a day journey from here by the  
time we stopped for lunch. But I don't think we're going to go anywhere today.)  
Came Pat's reply as he glared at Sparky and Dustin. Sitting there in Pat's arms  
Mary thought of a few ways that could help speed things up, glancing up at Pat  
and giving him a smile. She faced Dustin and used the first attack that came  
into mind. "Charm" she whispered, keeping her gaze on Dustin. A few seconds  
later Dustin had a dazed and dreamy eyed look on his face. (Well Pat if you  
would recall his Pidgeot, we can speed this up just a tad.) "Pidgeot return"  
shouted Pat. Reverting back into energy and diving into its pokeball without  
any questions shocked Pat. "Hmm that's a first, normally they don't listen the  
first time." While Pat was collecting Sparky and Dustin's Pidgeot, Mary had  
Dustin assume his hybrid form. Throwing one of Pat's specially made pokeballs  
at Dustin, she watched as he got sucked into the ball. Picking the ball up and  
tossing between her hands as she made her way back towards winter. "Sparky  
return" called Pat as he held the Pichu's pokeball up to activate the recall  
mode. After tossing both Sparky's and pidgeot's pokeball into Dustin's  
backpack and then putting the backpack into an item ball. Walking back over to  
where both Mary and winter were sitting waiting. "Ok that takes care of  
everything, winter you ready to go?" {Been ready, although I do have to admit  
it was funny watching that boy play with his Pichu.} Shouldering his backpack,  
after clipping Mary's onto his. (Rock climbing clips do wonders) he gave winter  
a slight nod. Standing up and stretching her wings out. Winter then stood by as  
Pat climbed up and helped Mary up as well. "Ok winter let's get going." He said  
as Mary settled back for the flight. Giving her wing a single shimmering flap  
winter lifted and was soon soaring along side the path. "So when do you want to  
stop and have lunch? Asked Mary. "Once we find a lake, we'll stop and get a  
bite to eat there." He replied. After flying for a few hours, Mary thought she  
saw the glint of sunlight reflecting off of water. Leaning back so that she  
could be heard, "have winter circle around I think I might have just found our  
lunch site. After a quick talk with winter, they started gliding down to the  
surface. Reaching the surface of the spring, winter banked sharply to avoid a  
tree that was hidden by mist. Unfortunately for both Mary and Pat, when winter  
banked they got dumped into the spring. Wading to the shore, Mary took a quick  
look around, seeing winter roosting under a nearby oak tree she wondered where  
Pat was. Shivering she was reminded that she was still in soaking wet clothing,  
gathering some wood nearby she started a small fire with an ember attack.  
Sitting as close to the fire as possible with having her sweatshirt catch on  
fire. She remembered the first she found out about her abilities. Cupping her  
hand once more she watched as a small ball of flame roared to life and danced  
in her palm. After watching the flames both those in the fire she had built  
and those dancing her hand, she turned to look behind her, where much to her  
relief was Pat with both of their backpacks. Tossing some wood onto the fire,  
Mary scooted over so Pat could warm himself. "Here's your backpack, I checked  
to make sure everything inside is dry." He said as he handed over her bag.  
"Thank you, it was good thing I took your advice and got the element proof  
bag." Accepting her bag. Reaching inside to make sure nothing had fallen out.  
"Hmm, good it's still here" she remarked as she pulled out her arms along with  
an egg the size of a large paperback book. "Ah still hasn't hatched I see, and  
you have had that egg for a long time. Heck I still remember the day we found  
it."   
Place: SS. Dragonair.  
Time: Two years ago.   
  
"Well Mary here we are cinnabar island, home of gym leader Blaine and his two  
volcano badges." Remarked Pat as they started cleaning up their cabin. "Think  
we'll have time to explore the volcano?" asked Mary as they started packing  
their bags and cleaned up the cabin they had shared. "We should, depends on how  
soon you want to challenge Blaine for his badge." Answered Pat, as he placed  
his bag on the foot of the bed. Looking over a small notebook, worn from use he  
spoke up. "Well from what this book says there are some good hot-springs inside  
the volcano, the ones that the hotels use are ok but these are better if you  
believe the rumors." Closing her backpack Mary looked up at Pat before  
answering "hmm I've heard of those springs as well, their supposed to have a  
healing effect as well, but like you said these springs are deep inside the  
volcano." She finished as she placed her bag next to Pat's and flopped onto the  
bed. "Wake me up when reach port please?" she asked, using her best puppy eyed  
look. "Better idea" as he started tickling Mary. Giggling as she tried to  
squirm away. "Oh no you don't" Pat said as he reached into his back pocket and  
pulled out a small feather, and started tickling Mary's side and worked towards  
the small of her back. "No! not the feather, not fair." Rolling away from the  
feather, she stopped face down when the feather didn't chase her. The next  
thing she felt wasn't the feather like she thought, but was instead Pat giving  
her a back rub. "That wasn't very fair Pat." Sighed Mary as the stress just  
bleed out. "True but you needed it" Pat replied as he concentrated on a large  
knot he just found. Once he had worked it out, Mary gave a small sigh as she  
struggled to stay awake. "Content are we?" asked Pat. "Very." Sighed Mary.  
Finishing with the massage, Pat looked out of porthole and saw that they we're  
about to enter port. Glancing down at his companion who was currently napping  
with a smile on her face. Grinning to himself, Pat leaned down and gave her a  
storybook wakeup call. (I take it we entered port) asked Mary. (Would I have  
woken you up this way for any other reason.) Answered Pat. (Yes, you would  
have.) As Mary showed him a few mental pictures of other reasons. (Mary has  
anyone ever tell you have an active imagination?) Asked Pat. (Just you.) She  
replied as she broke the kiss. "So are you awake now?" asked Pat in a teasing  
tone. Nodding as she slid off the bed and into her boyfriends' arms. "Good, so  
what do you want do first? Battle Blaine? Or go explore the volcano?" inquired  
Pat as he picked up both bags. "Hmm, how about we get our room at the  
pokecenter then we go to the volcano, it's not like we're in any hurry. Heck  
form what Prof. Oak said the two of us are so far ahead of the others that we  
could spend a month here and they wouldn't have caught up with us. Oh thank  
you" she said as she accepted her bag from Pat. "Ok then to the center,  
speaking of which, I think we've have appointment with nurse joy this  
afternoon." He said checking his wallet for the card given to them by the  
viridian city nurse joy. "Yep I was right, we have check in with the joys. I  
figure give them hour to run their tests. And then we'll be heading towards the  
volcano. Sound good?" looking Pat straight in the eye with a scared look on her  
face " as long as they keep those blasted needles away from me I can handle  
it…. They come near me with a needle and their going to need some skin grafts  
ready." Replied Mary as she settled into a more comfortable position in Pat's  
arms. Picking Mary up and making sure there was nothing left in the room, Pat  
headed towards the aft brow, Mary a little shocked from being picked up all of  
sudden, enjoyed her ride. Wasn't too often that she would allow someone to do  
something like Pat was doing. In fact she wouldn't let anyone other then Pat  
carry her. Walking down the gangplank, and setting Mary back down Pat shifted  
his bag around so it sat evenly on his shoulders. And when he was ready Mary  
took a hold of his hand a led the way to center. "So how is it you know where  
all of the centers are at?" asked Pat. "Well I told you being friends with the  
joys has some benefits. Such as the rooms we get. Those normally run at 75$ a  
night. And here the joys let us stay for next to nothing." Answered Mary.   
Walking down a few blocks from the docks they saw the pokecenter on the  
horizon. "Come on we're almost there." Said Mary as she tugged on Pat's arm.  
"For someone who doesn't like have to put up with the appointments you seem  
eager to get there." Remarked Pat as he let Mary pull him towards the center.  
"Well the sooner we get there the sooner we can do explore the volcano."  
Explained Mary. "Good reason" answered Pat. And with that said they entered  
the pokecenter. Taking a quick glance around both Mary and Pat noticed that  
the center was empty, no other trainers in sight anywhere. "Well might as well  
get this over with." "Guess so" Mary said walking up to counter and rung the  
little bell. "I'll be right there" Came a voice from one of the back rooms.   
Walking out of the supply room, nurse joy looked over at the only two people in  
her center. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Yes" answered Pat as he walked over  
and handed joy the card they were given. "I just got off the phone with my  
sister in Viridian City. She did mention that I should expect you two. If you  
two would please follow me to the back room we can get this test underway." She  
said miontoing for the two of them to follow her. "I'll need the two of you  
to…" "shift" supplied Mary. Nodding "yes shift into your pokemon forms."  
Finished joy. "Well you might want to stand back then joy. The temperature  
change that happens when we shift is something very few have been able to  
handle at close range." explained Pat as Mary nodded her head backing up Pat's  
explanation. "That's ok I'll manage" said joy as she turned and brought out a  
small covered tray. Sighing Mary started her change. The room quickly heated up  
until joy thought she was going to pass out from the heat. With a flash of  
flames, Mary form shifted into a ninetails. "Nine ninetails." "She said sorry  
about the heat" translated pat Kneeling down and running his hand down her  
pelt, Pat turned to face joy, "Well you handled Mary's transformation, But you  
might want to step outside, mine isn't as gentle as hers." Remarked Pat as he  
started his change. And just like he said his transformation was not as gentle,  
right from start a biting wind mixed with ice and snow in the room started  
blowing. "Ah" cried joy, holding the front of her uniform down to keep the wind  
from blowing it up. A few more seconds passed before there was flash of pale  
blue light. When the light and ice died down there was a pale blue version of a  
ninetails setting next to a ninetails. "Well since there is nothing else to  
delay us. If the two you would hop up onto the table. I can get started."  
Directed Joy as she shivered from the lingering chill. Pointing to the table  
behind the two fox pokemon. Hopping up onto the table and turning around to  
face joy once more, was nothing new. What surprised joy was the fact that they  
jumped at the same time and didn't knock anything over. (I think she's shocked  
that we didn't send anything tumbling down.) Stated Pat. (Wouldn't surprise me.  
Just wish she would get these crazy tests done with.) Replied Mary as she  
intertwined her tails with Pat's.   
"Ok now this will just sting a little so please try not to tense up when I  
insert the needle." Said joy as she readied a needle and a tube. Once she was  
ready she turned around and asked them which one wanted to go first. Pat  
glancing over Mary and seeing her back up just a little, gave an "Ice" to nurse  
joy. "Well good, at least you didn't me resort to flipping a coin." Walking  
over to Pat, joy inserted the needle into his right foreleg. "Now don't tense."  
she said. Once the tube was full she pulled the needle out, removed the tube of  
blood, which had frosted the tube it was it in, and had changed color as well.  
(Well at least they'll be able to tell which is which.) Joked Pat. (Very funny  
Pat. Very funny.) Came Mary's reply. "Alright young lady your turn." Joy said  
as she approached from Mary's blind side. Although she couldn't see nurse joy  
she did hear her approach and intertwined her tails even more with Pat's.  
Inserting the needle into Mary's right foreleg took some doing but in the end  
nurse joy was able to draw a blood sample. Once she removed the needle and had  
placed the vial of blood next to other vial. Mary released some embers at nurse  
joy, and would have done more to joy had Pat not calmed her down. Which was,  
done by nuzzling her until she forgot about joy. Picking a small flashlight Joy  
turned back around to face the foxes once more. "Ok after this one, there is  
one more test then you are to free to do what you want. Ok so bear with me."  
Pleaded joy. Now I want you two to follow the flashlight around the room.   
Turning on the light joy started pointing the light into different areas of the  
room. After joy had done that part, she walked to each one them and shined the  
light into their eyes, which she regretted doing to Pat, Who released an ice  
bolt when she turned the light on directly into his eyes. Mary didn't do  
anything when the light was turned on in her face. "Well good news is that  
your vision is very sharp and clear for the both you." Looking down at her  
feet, nurse joy continued "however since I'm frozen to this spot I'm going to  
let the two you of go. But could you thaw me out first before you go?" She  
asked. Mary looking over at Pat, who gave a small nod. Both of the foxes jumped  
down from the table faced nurse joy and let loose with a flamethrower. Once she  
was freed of her icy prison nurse stumbled out of the room. (I suppose I should  
give her the burn and ice heals shouldn't I) asked Pat. Shifting back into  
their human form, Pat walked out to the main room with his backpack. Reaching  
the main room he walked to nurse joy and placed the two heals on the counter.  
"Sorry about, but I thought the rest of your clan warned you about drawing  
blood from Mary…she has been known to flame anyone who does" "Well they did  
warn me about drawing blood from her, didn't say anything about you though."  
She replied as she took and used the burn and ice heals on herself. "That's  
because none of them have shined a light into my eyes. Anyway Mary was  
wondering you could hold a room for us." Asked Pat. "Well let me see what is  
open," she said turning to her computer. "Well there is a room open. However  
there is only one bed so one of you will end up on the floor." As turned she  
away from the computer. "Well a room is a room better then camping out in the  
woods. So we'll take it." Remarked Pat. "Here you go then" as she handed Pat  
two card keys. Taking the cards just as Mary walked out from the exam room.  
"Here you go Mary, you'll need to drink this." Said nurse joy as she handed  
Mary a can of apple juice. Walking over to Pat and taking his hand. "You ready  
to go?" he asked. Nodding her head in reply, they walked out of the center and  
headed towards the volcano. Glancing back into the exam room Joy noticed that  
they had left a backpack behind. "Hmm wonder which one left it behind. Well I  
guess I can put into their room."   
After walking for a bit, they came upon a small cave near the base of the  
volcano. "I think we can enter from here Pat, that heat feels wonderful." Mary  
said as she pulled Pat towards the opening. "Easy there girl, we'll be there  
soon enough. Besides the volcano isn't going anywhere." Replied Pat as he  
slowed Mary down. Walking down the lava tube, they soon came upon a ledge above  
a pool of magma. Sitting down near the edge of the ledge Mary just basked in  
the infernal heat. Hearing a scraping sound next to she turned to see Pat  
sitting down next to her. Scooting over next to Pat, Mary just continued to  
enjoy the heat. "You know we're not going to get much exploring done if we  
just sit here all day." Teased Pat. Sighing Mary agreed with him, shifting  
into their pokemon forms once more, they started working their way down into  
the volcano. Once they made their way down into the pool they started hopping  
from one rock to the next. (Pity there aren't more places like this around.)  
Stated Mary through their link as she landed on one of rocks. (True, would be  
nice) replied Pat as he waded in the lava. Mary still rock hopping bounded on a  
ledge that was hidden from sight. (Hey Pat I found something) called Mary.   
Shifting back into her human form, Mary scooted back so Pat would have room  
when he landed on the ledge. Once Pat had made his way over to where Mary was  
waiting, and shifted back into his human form. "What did you find?" he asked.  
Turning around to face him Mary showed him. "This" as she held out a large egg.  
"Hmm haven't see this type of egg before, and we've seen just about every type  
of egg for fire pokemon." Said Pat as he took a closer look at the egg. Taking  
her backpack off Mary placed the egg inside once Pat was done studying the egg,  
and moving some of the clothing around to provide a cushion for her new egg.   
"Guess that means we should head back to the center, then shouldn't we Pat?"  
asked Mary as she shouldered her bag once more. "We should, that way nurse joy  
can take a look at this egg," glancing at his watch, "that and it's getting  
close to curfew, so yes we should be heading back." Answered Pat. Shifting  
once more into their pokemon forms both Mary and Pat made their way back up to  
the ledge where they first came into the volcano. Entering the lava tube they  
shifted back into human form, and hurried towards the pokecenter just as the  
sun started to set. Stopping along the way to watch the sunset, something that  
all fire type pokemon did everyday. They continued on their way to the center  
holding hands.   
"Nurse Joy, can we have you take a look at this," asked Mary when they walked  
in. "Well since none of the trainers that are staying here, have returned from  
Blaine's gym I've have a few moments I can spare." Answered Nurse Joy. Placing  
her backpack up on the counter and removing the egg to show joy. "Hmm never  
this one before. You'll just have to keep it with you until hatches is about  
all I can say." "That's what I thought you might say." Zipping her backpack up  
and walked with Pat down towards their room. "Only one bed pat?" asked Mary.  
Nodding in reply as he set his bag down. "Well easy way to handle that."  
Answered pat. "True" stated Mary setting her bag down as well. Once more that  
day, the temperate in the center fluctuated for a short time. {Night pat} Mary  
said as she curled up {night Mary} replied pat as he closed the blinds. [Hmm  
need to have a talk with Sabrinna about the chances of developing psychic  
abilities. It's strange but ever since cloaker linked us together, both of us  
seem to have develop a few psychic abilities] He thought to himself as he  
curled up beside Mary.   
Time: present  
  
"It's been two years since we found that egg." Pat said as he got some water  
ready for boiling. "I think it might hatch soon, it was rocking when I pulled  
it out of my backpack." She said as she placed her egg in the middle of the  
fire. "So what's for lunch?" asked Mary as she sat down next to fire. "Ramen  
sound good?" "Hmm sure, we have any shrimp flavor?" "Right here" replied pat  
holding up two packages of noodles. "And we have some dr. pepper to go with  
it." He finished. Dropping the noodles into the water, they sat back and  
waited for their lunch to finish cooking.  
Once it was done cooking and they had severed themselves, Mary placed her egg  
into the fire. "I think that it's nearly time for it to hatch. It was rocking  
when I pulled out of my backpack." Sitting back down next to pat, they just sat  
there waiting for their clothes to dry.   
Blue mountain league.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are at the final round of the tournament, where  
today we will have the deciding battle between the league champ, and four  
challengers. The one thing that will make this day really something to remember  
is that trainers are allowed to choose a teammate. And as we have seen  
throughout the tournament two of the trainers here today have shown that they  
can work very well together. Lets hear it for the trainers from goldenrod  
city, Mary and Pat." The announcer called over loudspeakers." "Wake up, Mary,  
wake up" "wake up"  
"Mary wake up," said pat has he gently shook her awake. Slowly opening her eyes  
up, she saw that pat was indeed gently shaking her to wake her. "Come on I know  
your awake" he said, "besides you might to wake up before your egg hatches.  
Like it is getting ready to do" Hearing that Mary sat up from where she was  
laying, noting to herself that once again she had fallen asleep in pat's arms.  
  
Moving over to the fire which surprised her that it hadn't burned out yet but  
didn't give it a second thought. Plopping down in front of the fire she watched  
as her egg started quivering then stopped and once more started shaking. This  
went on for a short while but after about ten minutes a small crack appeared on  
the surface of the egg, few more minutes went by and the crack started getting  
larger, shortly there after chips of the egg were falling at a regular  
interval. This time there was a gap in the egg surface, and Mary thought she  
saw a glint of red inside the egg. Giving one last shudder, the egg split in  
half and fell apart surrounding the newborn pokemon, slivering out of the  
flames came a pokemon that looked like a dratini but was red and orange not the  
normal gray and white. The only white thing on this pokemon was the horn in the  
middle of its forehead, just like dratini's   
Heading straight for Mary, leaving a small trail of flame behind it, reaching  
her it curled up in her lap, and promptly fell asleep. "Well Mary looks like  
you got yourself a new breed, we'll have to stop at the next town and get an  
update from Prof. Oak. But for the moment have you thought of a name for it?"  
asked pat. Mary who was at that moment gathering her new pokemon into her arms  
answered with only a moment's thought. "Crimson" "Hmm?" "I'll call it crimson"  
she said running her hand alongside it. "Crimson you say, well the name does  
fit, very well then crimson it shall be" Said pat. After cleaning the site up  
and feeding winter, both pat and Mary decided to stay at the Hot Springs for  
the night. "Should we let Dustin out for the night?" Mary asked. "Hmm we could  
but it wouldn't be worth it. We'll just have to put him right back into the  
ball when we get ready to leave in the morning." Replied pat as he stacked some  
wood in the fire pit and placed a pot of water over the wood. "Now where did it  
go this time?" asked pat checking his vest pockets. "Lighter?" asked Mary.  
Smiling to herself and started walking over to woodpile, reaching the woodpile  
she turned her hand palm up and focused on her innate ability to control flame.  
Then watched as a small ball of flame danced in her palm. Placing her palm into  
the pile of wood and watched as the wood ignited at once. "Thank you, looks  
like I'll have to pick up a new lighter when we reach the next town." Pat said  
as he moved the pot of water into the center of the fire. "So how do hot dogs  
sound for tonight?" "Sounds good to me I guess." Answered Mary as she released  
her arcanine. "Lay down Blaze. Your coat could use some grooming anyway." Mary  
said in quiet voice. Dropping the hot dogs into the water, pat turned and  
released his pokemon for the night.   
Stopping by the water's edge he dropped the last two pokeballs there. The battle  
cry that followed one of the balls opening up, shattered the silence in the  
forest signaling that pat's water dragon was loose. Hearing a giggle behind  
him, pat turned and found Silvera wrapped around Mary, and was currently  
tickling her.   
{Hey Silvera she's very ticklish on her stomach} "Hey not fair pat telling  
silvera that" Mary gasped between laughs. "All right Silvera that's enough,  
unwrap yourself from her." Said pat turning to feed the rest of his pokemon.  
Checking on their on dinner while pat was feeding his gyarados, Mary shuddered  
as she watched a large pile of fish disappear. "It's ready pat." She called  
serving herself and took an extra for blaze. Giving Blaze the extra hotdog Mary  
released her pokemon as well so they could be fed. Eevee once again full of  
energy bounced over to Mary. "Eevee where do you get all of this extra energy  
from?" she asked as she scooped it up and plopped it down next to her. Glancing  
over at the water and watching the steam rise off of it, Mary remember just how  
relaxing a pokemon journey could be. Looking around she noticed that four of  
pat's pokemon weren't there. "Hmm wonder where they went?" she thought to  
herself. As if to answer her unasked question as the quietness of the forest  
was once more shattered, this time by the sound of a battle happing close by.  
"Well at least now I know where they went." She said as she recalled her  
pokemon save for blaze and eevee. {Pat what are you doing?} She asked. His  
reply was not what she wanted to hear however. {Battling TR, and it looks like  
it's our favorite members too} {You want any help?} {Sure bring Blaze with you,  
we're about sixty yards to your right from where you're sitting right now.}  
Whistling for Blaze, Mary quickly stowed their bags in a nearby bush and then  
hopped onto blaze. Racing over to where the battle was taking place she choose  
her pokemon on the way over. "Blaze flame-thrower" cried Mary as she jumped off  
her arcanine. "Tiamat hydro pump on the graveler. Shouted Pat. "Damn you, well  
then lets see you handle this then." Shouted Brett as he threw out a second  
pokeball. "Blaze tackle that charmelon and introduce it to mother earth if you  
would." Called Mary as she worked her way over towards Pat. {So would you  
explain why we're over here battling and not having dinner right now?} "Tiamat  
charge hyper-beam and release when ready" {Because they were planing on  
capturing us, guess Giovonini wants the two of us in his labs. Not that I have  
plans on visiting that place anytime soon. And I'm pretty sure I can say the  
same for you} Answered Pat. "Amperhous thunder attack on that gyarados" called  
Brett, as he dodged a flame-thrower.   
"Charmelon slash that overgrown puppy" called a second voice. {Ah now I see why  
you said our favorite pair of rocket members. We haven't ran into Laurel for a  
long time, I guess she been busy training her pkmn.} Remarked Mary as she  
directed Blaze in evading the razor sharp claws of Laurel's charmelon.  
Amphorous charging its electrical power released a thunderbolt into the air and  
waited for it to come back down. "Tiamat release hyper-beam now" shouted pat.  
Snapping her head forward Tiamat released a orange beam of energy, hitting the  
amphorous hard enough that it tumbled back and landed next to Brett.  
Unfortunately for Tiamat, amperhors' thunder attack came down at the same time  
the hyper-beam ended. The bolt of thunder came down directly on Tiamat,  
stunning her and putting her a world of hurt. "Brett you should have paid more  
attention in class. If you had you would have remembered one thing you never  
want to do when facing a gyarados." Called Mary. "Enlighten me then." "Gladly,  
Tiamat Rage attack" called pat. Looking at the amphuors with pure malice in her  
eyes, Tiamat lunged and crunched the sheep pokemon before it could even blink  
scoring a critical hit. "Thunderbolt attack." Called Brett. This time Tiamat  
went down. "Tiamat return" shouted pat seething with anger as his eyes started  
glowing a very dark blue. Grabbing the first ball he put his hand on and  
throwing it. "Go Terra" called pat. While pat was switching his pokemon out  
Mary was having some of her own problems.   
"Blaze Ring of Fire" ordered Mary. "Charmelon flame-gout" called Laurel. Blaze  
bracing himself spat out five balls of fire, which upon making contact with  
ground erupted into pillars of flame that surrounded the charmelon. "Good job  
blaze" cried Mary watching the charmelon as it collapsed. "Go Blastiose, hydro  
pump that runt." Called Laurel. "Blaze evade and drag her out into the open."  
Called Mary as she jumped back from a fountain of water. Blaze once more  
digging underground, just narrowly avoiding the jets of water, seconds later  
blaze stepped out from behind a large weeping willow, dragging with him second  
rocket member dressed in the normal black uniform.   
"Good job blaze, drop" called Mary once more jumping out of the way of a water  
jet. "Ah you crazy" was all Laurel got out before Blaze's maw filled her  
vision. "You know there are two things that I really hate, trainers that are  
cruel to their pokemon, and Team Rocket. And wouldn't you know it you just  
happen to fill both of those slots." Stated Mary as the blastiose fell over  
from exhaustion. {About time that thing went down} {You ok?} Asked Pat with a  
hint of worry in his mental tone. {Just a little tired from dodging all of the  
hydro pumps from that blastiose, but other then that just fine} was her  
response. {I'll be over there as soon as terra takes care of this blasted  
sheep. Speaking of which you feel like having lamb chops some time soon?}  
{Pat!} She cried in mock horror {Didn't think so, just wanted to make sure you  
were fine though.} {I'm fine, really, no need to worry}   
"Terra flare attack" called Pat as he secured all of his pkballs to his belt.  
Terra bracing herself opened her mouth and released a small ball of light at  
the amphouors. Seeing the size of the attack Brett started laughing. "You call  
that an attack, you actually expect that thing to do any damage." He gasped out  
as he tried to regain his composure. "No I don't expect the ball any real  
damage" turning to face his ninetails "Terra dentate it" by this time the ball  
had reached the amphouros. Hearing Pat's command Terra's aura glowed for a few  
seconds, causing the ball to glow a dark shade of red before exploding in a  
ball of blue flames. "I expect the explosion to do the damage" finished Pat as  
he watched Brett's pokemon fall onto its back. "Terra confuse ray on him if you  
would be so kind," said pat pointing at Brett. Eyes flashing different colors  
terra released a ball of sparkles that slammed into Brett's head. Holding up a  
pokeball "Nice job terra. Return," said Pat. Dragging Brett over to where Mary  
was sitting with Blaze. "See told you I was fine" she said as Pat approached.  
"Good then now we can send them both on their way." Remarked Pat as he unhooked  
a black pokeball. "Cloaker playtime." He said as he dropped the ball containing  
his ghostly companion. "Hmm well let's see we did defeat them in a battle,  
cloaker can you hand their wallets please?" asked Mary. Cloaker pulled the  
rocket's wallets out of their pockets and handed them over to Mary, where she  
proceed to take out what she thought was a fair amount for all of the trouble  
they caused. "Their all yours Pat. But can you make sure that they don't bug us  
for a while." She requested as she handed the wallets back over to cloaker.  
"Cloaker teleport them into a max security prison." Pat said as he dropped  
Brett next to Laurel, "and make sure they are near the guards we don't need  
them bugging us for while." Laughing the gengar picked up the two rocket  
members and vanished with them. Walking back towards their campsite, they  
stopped once so Pat could recall his gengar.  
Upon reaching their campsite Pat released Tiamat in the Hot Springs and poured  
a hyper potion down his gyarados's throat. "Tiamat I'm leaving you out for the  
night, you should be fine the morning. But keep the noise down to a minimum  
ok?" asked Pat. Placing a small pile of berries in front of the water dragon he  
told her to eat some every hour. While Pat was taking of his gyarados Mary was  
inside their tent changing into her sleepwear. After she had finished changing  
she crawled into her sleeping back and pulled out one of the few books she  
brought with her. She had only been reading for a few moments when Pat came in  
the tent. Pulling out his laptop, he logged onto the net and checked his mail.  
Much to his surprise there was one. "Looks like we'll have someone else  
traveling with us Mary." "Oh?" she asked. Turning the laptop to face her so she  
could read the message. "Melissa? She's joining us. Your mom is letting her go  
on her journey now? It's about time. She does have team right?" finished Mary.  
"Yes she does have a team of her own. She's been training them on the sly but  
she ready for the leagues." Pat said as he logged off and shut his computer  
down. "But from what her e-mail said she'll meet us in Granite City. So we know  
she has at least one flyer." Continued Pat. "Didn't you give her a dratini for  
her birthday last year?" asked Mary. Nodding his head, Pat tired to remember  
what else his sister had on her team. "Other then those two for sure I'm not  
sure what else she has." He commented after a moments thought. "We'll find out  
when we reach town." Shutting down his laptop and putting it back into his  
backpack. "We best to get to sleep, Pat we have a long day ahead of still."  
Mary said yawning and showing him the map she had been looking at before Pat  
entered the tent. "Judging from the map, it looks like we're still at least a  
day travel from the next town. So how do we want to travel tomorrow? Land? Or  
air?" Asked Mary. "Land sounds good to me, might come across some trainers."  
Answered Pat as he climbed into his sleeping bag. "Night Mary" "Night Pat" came  
the soft reply. Night passed without too much happening, other then Tiamat  
eating her berries. Morning comes and with it a hungry gyarados. {Tiamat find  
your own breakfast today. There should still be some fish in the springs.  
Opening his eyes, Pat wasn't the least bit surprised to find Mary right next to  
him. {Oh well might as well wake her up.} Grinning to himself, he gave Mary a  
kiss to wake her up. "Morning sleepy head" he said teasingly. Mumbling to  
herself about not getting enough sleep due to a loud gyarados, Mary quickly got  
her things packed and had changed into her normal outfit before Pat came back  
from checking his dragon. "Well I see that your that ready. So we might as well  
hit the trail." Pat commented picking up his bag and breaking down the tent.  
Stuffing the tent into a second item ball that he carried Pat signaled to Mary  
that everything was taken care of.   
"Blaze I choose you" called Mary dropping her arcanine's pokeball. Hopping onto  
her arcanine Mary circled around and picked Pat up and once he was set, they  
started down the trail. {Have you noticed how time seems to slow down when ever  
ride we Blaze?} Mary asked. {once or twice when I glance down at my watch yes.  
I think it might have something to do with all of the carbs you gave when he  
was younger. That and the fact he using extreme-speed on his own.} repiled Pat.  
The rest of trip was uneventful save for one small battle. 


	8. The search for dustin

Chapter Six   
The search for Dustin  
  
It was twilight when blaze came to screeching halt next to sign. "Easy there   
blaze." Said Mary as she leaned down to read the sign in the dying sunlight.   
"Welcome to Granite City, elevation 4,500 feet."   
Below the city sign was a smaller one that looked to be handmade and posted   
earlier that day. "Join us in our annual ground and rock pokemon catching   
contest. Starts Fri. Feb. 1st, sign ups are taken at the pokemon center, bring   
your own supply of pokeballs." {Sounds like fun Pat} {Hmm and let me guess you   
would like to go to the festival wouldn't you} giggling, Mary nodding as she   
nudged blaze to continue into town. {Well I don't see any reason why we can't.}   
Answered Pat. {Besides I've been thinking of adding a ground type into my team.}   
Continued Pat. "What are you thinking of adding Pat?" asked Mary, breaking the   
silence between them. "I was thinking perhaps of getting a larvitar." Answered   
Pat. "You should have said something earlier, one of my friends was offering to   
trade me one." "What was he looking for?" "Something that is easy to find. A   
Merrill" answered Mary. "Easy to find?" questioned pat as they entered town.   
"Well you just have to know where to look and when the best times to find one   
are." Stated Mary as she brought blaze to stop to take a look around. "Do we   
need any supplies Pat?" she asked, motioning for blaze to continue. "Not   
really, unless you want to see if they have any TM's for sale." "No, not at this   
moment but we can stop there tomorrow." They passed the market and turned down a   
side street when they both heard a battle cry coming from the end of street.   
"Correct me if I'm wrong Pat but wasn't that a gyarados' cry?" asked Mary   
looking around nervously. "That's what it sounded like and I've haven't seen any   
rivers along the way." Answered pat, checking to make sure his pokeballs were   
secured to his belt. "Pat before you get any ideas of challenging that trainer   
can we stop at the center first please." Turning to face him with her best   
teary-eyed look. "Sure we might as well stop there and see if nurse joy can   
recharge my pokemon and hold a room for us" he replied giving Mary a small hug.   
Continuing towards the center they passed a battle that was just getting   
underway. The combatants were a graffarg and a gyarados "Waterel start off   
with your hydro pump" called the gyarados' trainer. "Graffarg double team." The   
gyarados curving it's serpentine body around to build pressure needed for the   
attack did something that most gyarados don't do when battling. It turned its   
back on it's opponent. "Now graffarg double team." Graffarg splitting itself   
into multiple copies of itself surrounded the gyarados. "Waterel hydro pump."   
{You think that the gyarados will hit the right the one Pat?} {Hard to say hydro   
pump doesn't have that good of an accuracy for a water attack, and the fact the   
graffarg is using double team isn't going to help any, right now I'm going to   
say odds are it going to miss.} The gyarados seemed to be waiting for something,   
and just when people were starting to say that the trainer needed to work more   
with it, it released its attack at one of the copies in front of it. "Nice shot   
Waterel" much to crowds surprise the gyarados had attacked the real graffarg.   
"Looks like you were wrong Pat." teased Mary. {Just you wait} commented pat as   
he started tickling Mary. Turning back to face the battle once more, still   
tickling Mary. "Graffarg recover" called the opposing trainer called. "Waterel,   
waterfall attack" the graffarg glowing a soft white started to regain it's   
health. The gyarados lunged towards it's opponent while letting loose a   
water-gun attack. "Move graffarg" jumping out of the way at last second   
possible, the graffarg just missed getting hit by a watery version of take down.   
"Graffarg barrier array" called the opposing trainer. "You think a bunch of   
simple walls are going to help you?" turning to face the gyarados, both Mary and   
Pat caught a glimpse of the trainers face. "Say Pat isn't that?" "Yep sure is. I   
should have guessed that she wouldn't wait at the center." Answered Pat.   
"Waterel charge hyper beam." Shouted Melissa, "Now graffarg barrier array"   
called out the other trainer. "Waterel charge to full power and release when   
ready. Graffarg seeing the amount of power that Waterel was building up, set up   
a wall of barriers that created a path for the hyper beam to fallow. "Now   
Waterel shatter those barriers." Shouted Melissa. Lunging forward Waterel   
released the energy that it had built up with a snap of its head. The hyper beam   
shot forward hitting the wall of barriers and shattered enough of the wall for   
it to continue. Graffarg's trainer seeing that the walls had not helped any   
quickly called for his graffarg to dodge the hyper beam. Moving to one side   
graffarg avoided the brunt of the attack, but was clipped on the side, and went   
sprawling on its side. "Nice shot Waterel" praised Melissa while Waterel was   
recharging from his hyper beam attack. "It seems that she still needs to learn   
when to strike the knockout blow." Critiqued Pat. "Oh?" Nodding his reply, Pat   
pointed towards the graffarg who was currently getting back up to it's feet.   
"Psybeam graffarg" "Rage then bite it Waterel" called out Melissa. "Well at   
least she knows when to attack and when to defend." Remarked Mary as they   
watched Melissa's gyarados take the psybeam and then lunge at the graffarg.   
Cringing when they heard the cry of pain from the graffarg, they watched as it   
crumpled and fell onto its side.   
  
Once the dust had settled the crowd started cheering when they saw who the   
winner was. "Good battle, your gyarados would you be willing to trade it?"   
asked Melissa's opponent "Sorry but he was a gift from my brother so he's not   
for trade." Came the answer as she accepted the prize money. "Guess we should   
head over and get her shouldn't we?" inquired Mary. "No need she already knows   
we're here." "Oh?" Nodding his heading as he walked over to a nearby rock and   
sat down. Sitting down next to him Mary finished her question. "How does she   
know?" "She saw us when she turned towards her gyarados, thus the reason why she   
tried to shatter the defensive grid that the graffarg set up and knock it out   
with the same attack." Finished Pat as he started on a back rub for Mary.   
Letting out a contented sigh Mary just sat there; her eyes closed as Pat slowly   
worked out all of the tension. Hearing someone approach, she opened her eyes to   
see Pat's sister walking up towards them. "So what did you think Pat?" she asked   
sitting down in front of the rock. "Not bad, you need to work on your timing   
though, there misty" answered Pat calling his sister by her nickname as he   
finished Mary's backrub. "Hi Mary" "Good to see you again Misty." Meanwhile Pat   
started rummaging around in his backpack trying to find something that from   
looks of it was buried. {Mary have you seen Dustin's pokeball?} {I thought you   
had put it into your backpack.} {I thought so as well, but I can't find it, I'll   
double check when we get to the center.} "Have you gotten yourself a room at the   
center yet misty?" asked Mary. "Nope I was waiting for the two of you to show up   
before getting a room, that and I only got into the city about ten minutes   
before I got into the battle." Responded Misty. "Well come on then, we've   
better see about getting a room for the night before there aren't any" said Mary   
picking up her bag. Turning she saw that pat was packing everything that he had   
taken out back into his bag. "Be ready in a sec." He said as he placed his   
laptop into his bag. "Ok got everything packed" hopping down off the rock to   
join both Mary and his sister. Releasing her arcanine once more Mary climbed up   
and motioned for Pat to climb on behind her. Hearing a giggle from behind them,   
they turned to see misty sitting down and trying to contain another giggle.   
"Eevee come on you can play later." Said Mary spotting the bushy tail sticking   
out from behind Misty. Running out from behind Misty, eevee bounded over and   
jumped up onto Mary's lap. "Ponyta come out." Dropping the pokeball that   
contained her horse pokemon. "Let's go blaze." Nudging blaze, which responded by   
taking off on a loping run. "After them ponyta." Sprinting after blaze, Melissa   
trying to keep her brother and Mary in sight, almost went past them when they   
stopped. Circling back around Misty saw that they had stopped in front of the   
center. Dismounting and recalling their pokemon both Mary and Misty joined Pat   
who was waiting by the door with both of their backpacks. "Looks to be a full   
house tonight." Commented Pat holding the door open for the girls. "Well we can   
at least see if Nurse joy has any rooms open, hopefully she has one that is   
open. Oh thank you" she said accepting her bag from Pat. Heading towards the   
counter Mary pulled out a small card from her pocket and waited for nurse joy to   
finish with the trainer she was currently helping. "Can I help you?" turning to   
face the counter once more Mary handed over the card she had been carrying. "Oh   
I remember my cousin's aunts sister-in-law mentioning that you would be stopping   
here. However your late so we'll have to do the check-up tomorrow" said Joy,   
handing the card back to Mary. "Ok, umm you wouldn't happen to have any rooms   
that are open would you?" pulling a chair out from under her desk, nurse joy   
turned towards her computer and started checking for any open rooms. "Well there   
is one room open, has a bunk bed. How many are in your party?" She finished   
turning away from her computer. "Three but it's ok we're use to sleeping   
outdoors, so whoever gets the floor is use to having a hard bed already."   
Answered Mary, accepting the card key she was handed. "Well then you three get   
some sleep, I don't want to see the two of you falling asleep during the   
check-up tomorrow." "Good night then nurse joy." Heading back towards her group,   
Mary remembered about the festival. Turning to go back over to nurse joy's desk,   
she saw that Pat was already at counter handing over his pokebelt. "You still   
taking sign-ups for the contest?" he asked as joy took his belt and placed the   
pokeballs into the recharger. "We sure are, up until an hour before the contest   
starts." Answers nurse joy "Would you care to sign up?" Looking at a poster   
about the contest that had all of the rules on it. Shaking his head Pat answered   
joy "Nah, but my sister might I'll send her over later, thanks nurse joy."   
Turning around Pat notices Mary right behind him. {I'll explain later} {K, oh we   
have a check-up tomorrow, guess we should have seen that one coming, it's been a   
couple of months since the last one.} Mary thought as they walked down towards   
the room that nurse joy had given them. "So who gets the floor?" asked Misty   
from behind them. "Doesn't matter to us, you forget Misty that both your brother   
and I are use to sleeping outside" answered Mary placing her backpack next bunk   
bed. "Squeaks I told nurse joy that you would stop by and sign for the contest,   
you might want to go that." "I'll be back in a few then." She said picking up   
the card key. Once the door had closed and the footsteps were down the hall. "So   
why didn't you sign up for the contest. I thought you wanted to catch a   
larvitar" Mary asked her question as she released broiler and crimson.   
"Cynadaquil" "... " Pat waited until the two pokemon had settled down before   
answering her question. "Well I would have signed up but looking at the map they   
had on the poster, the only spot where larvitar can be found is out bounds for   
the contest, and going there is an automatic disqualify" Pat replied. Dumping   
his bag out and started rooting through all of the mess seeing if by chance he   
had misplaced the pokeball containing Dustin. Putting everything back into his   
backpack, he noticed a note stuck onto his laptop. "What's it say pat?" handing   
Mary the note Pat proceeded to open and start his laptop up, "I see, so in other   
words that battle we had with team rocket was nothing more then a diversion to   
make us leave our camp?" Mary inquired. "That would appear to be what happened,   
yes" answered Pat opening up his mail. "Well it shouldn't be that hard to find   
them at least." Commented Pat reading where they could find their traveling   
companion. "Guess we should go get him shouldn't we?" "It'll have to wait until   
after the check-up tomorrow, remember Pat they have an early curfew here,   
besides we can't go rushing off and leave your sister behind." Stated Mary.   
"Hmm true so we'll have to go get the dummy tomorrow during the contest then,   
there finally got everything back inside there." Hearing a giggle from behind   
them both Mary and Pat turned to see Misty standing in the doorway watching   
them. "Did nurse joy get you signed up for the contest tomorrow?" asked Mary.   
"Sure did the contest starts at 7 sharp. So I'll be seeing the two you tomorrow"   
answered misty pulling out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, and ducking inside   
the restroom. "Well at least we know she can handle getting up at the crack of   
dawn don't we Pat." "Is that with or without the cappuccino?" "Very Funny Pat   
very funny" said misty, stepping out of restroom and climbing up onto the second   
bunk. Leaning over the railing she lowered the blinds blocking the light from   
the street. Taking out his sweatpants Pat walked into the restroom {Hope she   
can handle the temperature flux pat} letting the change come over her, Mary   
curled up at the head of the bed, her head resting on the pillow. {I'm willing   
to bet that when we find Dustin that he going to need to be in the hospital for   
a few days} {Would be safe bet, although we should have nurse joy do a recharge   
first} answered Pat as he came out of the restroom drying his hair. Smiling to   
himself, he reached into his backpack where after feeling around for a few   
seconds pulled out a set of brushes and started brushing Mary's fur. {I was   
starting to wonder when you would do that, I saw those brushes earlier.} After   
he had been brushing Mary for some time he put the brushes back inside his   
backpack and turned off light to the room. {Night pat.} {Good night Mary}   
{Broiler, crimson call it night.} "Cynda"   
Out in the main lobby, nurse joy shivered from a sudden chill. Glancing up at   
the air duct above her, she mumbles something about the air conditioner being   
broken. Back inside the room two pair of glowing eyes can be seen. One set was   
closing sleepily; the other seemed to keep watch for a while before apparently   
satisfied that everything was fine. The pair of blue eyes laid down beside the   
red pair and shortly thereafter both pairs of eyes were soon closed. Morning   
comes and with it is the sound of light footsteps inside the room.   
The footsteps stop right next to the bed, the source of the sound bends down and   
places a folded piece of paper on the pillow next to Mary's sleeping form. It   
was the sound of the door latching that woke both Mary and Pat up. {Is someone   
in here pat?} Opening his eyes just enough to see out of, but still give the   
appearance of being asleep Pat takes a quick look around the room, seeing   
nothing out of place other then a note on the pillow. {Nope the only thing in   
here is a note beside you.} Hopping off the bed Mary shifted back into her human   
form. Picking the up the note she reads it to herself before turning towards   
Pat. "Looks like Misty decided to get an early start on the contest, she says   
that she'll meet us back here tonight provided she doesn't see us sooner." {Well   
we've better get that check-up done so we can find Dustin, and have some time to   
explore the festival} Grabbing her bag Mary walked into the restroom to change   
out of her sleepwear. Hopping down of the bed Pat shifted back into human form   
as well and changed out of his sweats. Hearing the restroom door open, Pat   
turns to see Mary dressed in her normal travel wear. Jeans, tee shirt and her   
favorite hoodie, and crimson wrapped around her arm. "Pat I'm going to go call   
professor oak and see if he's awake" "Mind if I tag along besides I need to ask   
the professor about something anyway." "Sure besides you know he going to ask   
where you are at if he doesn't see you." "Well we better go make our call to the   
professor, besides we still have that appointment with nurse joy today."   
Grabbing her backpack, Mary walked out of the room and towards the bank of   
vid-phones. Dialing the number that pat provided her, she waited for the   
professor to answer. "Hello?" "Hi professor, how's the head?" "Oh hello Mary I   
was wondering when you would call. So what can I do for the two of you today?"   
"Well we were wondering if you had an update for our pokedex's it's been while   
since the last they were updated." Asked Mary "Ahh well now that you mentioned   
it I do have a patch for you just received it last week. You should have gotten   
a message about the new patch." "Uh-uh we've been on the road for the past week   
professor and haven't received any messages." "Oh. Well in any event Pat, if you   
could set the machine up where you are at." "Already done professor, pat showed   
me how to set the phone up last night" "Oh well then if you would insert your   
pokedex we can start the update." "Ok professor ready on this end." Placing her   
pokedex into the slot that opened. "So where is Pat at Mary? I don't see him   
anywhere" "I right here professor" stepping into view with his pokebelt in one   
hand and a bag of bagels in the other. Sorry had to pick up my pokemon from   
nurse joy and get something to eat." Handing the bag of bagels to Mary. {Any?}   
{Chocolate chip? yes I got you some} {Yea} "Mary what is that wrapped around   
your arm?" "Well professor he is the reason why we're asking about the update to   
our pokedex's." "Ahh I ask because it looks very similar to the one that pat   
found." Looking over at Pat who gave a shrug and mouthed "I have no clue what he   
talking about" "Ah here we are" turning back towards the screen Mary saw that   
professor oak was holding a blue version of Mary's new pokemon. You really   
should stop by more often Pat. I can transfer your pokemon to you if you would   
like." "Professor we both already have a full team of six." You mean seven. The   
blue mountain league has authorized trainers to carry a team of seven pokemon.   
So do you want to send you, your pokemon Pat?" "Sure" "Done, your pokemon is on   
the way." How about you Mary, you want any of your pokemon sent to you?" "Nope   
I'm fine" "Ok then in any event your pokedex has been updated Mary, so if you   
can put Pat's into the slot I'll start updating his." Taking her pokedex out and   
placing Pat's into the slot. While she was doing that professor oak thought he   
saw something on the cover of pat's pokedex. Once the update was done Oak asked   
Mary hold Pat's pokedex up to the screen. {Probably going to say something about   
the etching you did on it} {That and the fact that I painted the casing black}   
"Pat you want tell me why you defaced your pokedex?" "No not really, it is mine   
isn't?" "Well yes I suppose so"   
"Then it shouldn't matter if I added a etching or painted the case." "Well as   
long you didn't damage the chip inside, no I guess it shouldn't matter"   
"Alright professor thanks for the update we'll talk to you soon."   
" All right you two take care and Pat next time you stop in pallet make sure you   
stop by, that goes for you as well Mary, say what is that smell? My tofu is   
burning. Goodbye." Shaking her head in wonder as she hung the phone up. "Now   
there is someone who needs to get outside more often, wouldn't you say pat?"   
Nodding as he accepted his pokedex from Mary. "Well at least we got our   
pokedex's updated so shall we see what pokemon you have there Mary?" "Hmm very   
tempting Pat but not until after we get done with today's torture session"   
"Still haven't gotten use to these check-ups have you?" "Every other month   
having some needles poke me, let me think nope haven't gotten use to the   
check-ups" Wrapping Mary into a hug.   
"Come on, you know these don't take that long to do. We'll be done soon enough"   
finished pat, a hint of mischief in his voice. "Pat?" "Wait and see" was all he   
said as they walked towards Nurse Joy's desk "You two ready?" asked joy typing   
away at her computer. "Follow me then and, I'll need the two of you to shift   
once we get into the back room. Chansey, will you bring the test set please."   
Following Nurse Joy, both Mary and Pat were starting to wonder what they would   
have to put up with this time around. "Chansey show you the rest of the way,   
while I get a second test set ready. "Chansey Chanse" "We might as well do as it   
says pat." Setting her backpack down on a nearby chair, Mary started her shift.   
{You know they been doing these test for as long as I can remember and they   
still haven't found the reason why the both us are able to change into pokemon}   
{Well they have made some progress at least I'll say they'll have a reason   
within a year give or take a month.} {And how would you know? You didn't Pat,   
please tell me you didn't.} {Heh heh heh it wasn't on purpose, besides I was   
curious about the results on of the all of test they have ran on the both us.}   
While the conversation was going on Mary had finished shifting forms with a   
flash of fire and light, and Pat started his. The Chansey not use to the sudden   
drop in the temperature almost dropped tray it was holding on Pat. "Chansey,   
chansey" {Not my fault she didn't warn you. The entire clan of joys knows not to   
be in the same room when we shift into our pokemon aspects.} "Are you done   
telling chansey off, if you are I would like to proceed." Asked joy walking into   
the room, shivering as the lingering chill crept over her. "Well I'll take the   
silence as a yes then. Now onto the table the both you."   
Pointing towards a table behind them. Hopping onto the table was nothing new to   
them, seeing nurse joy pull a pokeball out of her uniform was something new.   
"Blissy come out," she said dropping the pokeball. "Alright blissy run the   
normal check-up procedure on the him please" pulling out a pressure cuff and   
putting it around Mary's foreleg and started checking Mary's blood pressure,   
while blissy readied a blood sampling tube and the drawing needle. {Ok I'm   
getting tired of this. If I wanted to be a guinea pig I would go say hi to Team   
Rocket.} {Well if its consolation to you Mary, I've been thinking of suggesting   
to nurse joy that we go to the target range as our last check-up today} {How   
about just ending after this?} {Sure} A few seconds later the pressure cuff   
deflated. "All right young lady we're all done with you as soon blissy gets the   
blood sample from him and you take these vitamins. {Pat?} {Didn't do it, she   
already had them when I put the suggestion for ending today's test, besides she   
wasn't going to let us go until both of us take them} grumbling to herself about   
injustice, Mary took the vitamins the nurse joy was holding. {They taste like   
strawberry} {I know I've taken my share of those things.} {Damn it} turning   
towards blissy with a glare that would have scared an arbok, pat was ready to   
ice beam blissy. {What happened?} {She hit a bone with the needle, she put it   
into far, and jabbed a bone with it.} Luckily for Blissy the tube had filled   
with the blood she had needed to drawn and pulled the needle out, capped the   
tube and took off before pat could get an attack off. "Well I guess we're done   
here as soon as he take these." Walking over to nurse joy and taking the   
vitamins she had in her hand, he continued towards the next room, where inside   
he saw some targets set up for practicing. Kicking the door behind him close he   
released the built up attack. While he was doing this Mary had shifted back into   
her human form. "Why did he go into the target range, Mary we're done with of   
all the testing?" "Blissy drove the needle she was using for drawing the blood   
sample a little to far and jab a bone with it. She's lucky she got everything   
done that she needed very quickly, cause I think we're out of ice-heals" "Oh   
dear, well I'm sorry for what happened, blissy still has much learn it seems.   
Well when he comes out from there give him this." She finished handing Mary a   
potion, and walked out of the room. {You ok in there?} Feeling a sudden chill in   
the air, Mary turned around to see Pat behind her.   
"Well I've been better, although I see why you hate having your blood drawn   
now." "Here she said I was to give you this when you came out of the room." She   
said, spraying the potion on the puncture site. "Thank you. So shall we go   
retrieve our lost traveling companion?" "Where are we heading to?" "You remember   
that cave I said was out of bounds for the contest?" Nodding her reply, Pat   
continued "Well take a look at this" pulling out his pokedex, he activated an   
option that he built in. "This is the beacon that all of my pokeballs have in   
them." Showing her the map that was on screen. "So your telling me that they   
stole the pokeball, did who knows what to dustin, put him back into his pokeball   
and leave it near the next town in route through the blue mountain league. I   
hate say to it pat but I think we might be walking into a trap." "I've thought   
about that possibility, which is why I'm sending Cloaker in first, he is a   
master of getting around unnoticed. So if anyone is there waiting we'll know   
about them before they know we're there. Sound good?" scooping up her backpack   
"Sounds good, so we should get going." Walking out towards the front of the   
pokecenter, looking through the window they were able to see that the desk was   
crowded with trainers "Well so much for going out that way." "So how do you plan   
on getting out? I didn't see any other ways out Pat." "Well there are two ways."   
"Which are?" "We can have cloaker teleport us out of here." Shuddering with   
remembrance from the last time that cloaker teleported them. "What's the other   
method?" she asked with an idea of what it was. "I'm sure you can guess." {You   
want me shift don't you?} {Well it would it easier getting out of here} {True, k   
hold on} once more shifting into her pokemon form. Mary glanced up towards Pat.   
{Well at least we can walk out of here.} "True, stop by the room first?" {If we   
could, besides I need to pick up my pokemon.} Walking out of the back room and   
down the hall towards their room. Once the door had closed, Pat watched as   
Mary shifted back into human. "Ready?" grabbing her belt off the end table where   
she had left it the night before "Ready" she answered. Walking out of the center   
towards the cave system hand in hand. "So what type of pokemon are we likely to   
see in there Pat?" "Just about any ground, and rock type pokemon you can think   
of, why do you ask Mary?" "Something to give my brother some problems next he   
wants to battle me." {Your looking for an onix aren't you?} "Well now that you   
mentioned it yes. I found a steel coat once on a magnamite, so doing some   
research I found out that steel type are immune to poison. Which would put a   
damper on my brother's tactics." "Well we'll find you an onix that much is for   
sure." Walking through the town, they some of the booths that would be open   
later that day. "We'll have to stop at this one later on pat." Glancing over at   
the booth Mary was pointing towards. "First one we stop at." The booth contained   
everything a fire type trainer would need. Once they had made it out of town,   
they stopped to check the map on the pokedex. "Remind me to fix the recall   
distance later." "Sure, but for the moment it passes the time until everything   
opens." Mary said as she placed her backpack down, and tied her hoodie around   
her waist. "Much better" she said picking her bag up again. "Ahh that's cold   
Pat, but thank you." Shaking the water droplets out of her hair from the mist   
that Pat had caused. "And we have arrived at the cave" said Pat, unclipping a   
black pokeball with a purple eye on the top of it. "Cloaker scout the cave and   
report any findings you come across." Dropping the ball on the ground releasing   
his gengar. "So should we follow him in?" "Give him a few minutes to scout   
around first Mary then we can go and get what we came for." Sitting down next to   
entrance of the cave they waited for cloaker to make his return, while they were   
waiting Mary recalled part of a dream she had the night before.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"So the two you wish to challenge me" asked a figure shrouded by shadows. "No we   
only want to use the library you guard" answered Mary. "Why do you seek to use   
this library? A sealed library in which no mortal human has stepped foot into   
for the past millenium?" "We seek answers. Answers to a question that as been   
with us for quite some time now. So will you let us past?" answered Pat, a hand   
sliding down towards his pokeballs "That what you seek is most likely here,   
but before you can enter into this library you have to past two challenges. Fail   
and your quest for answers ends here, and you will return with no memory of   
being here. Do you accept the terms?" {I don't know Pat, I want to find out the   
reason as well but we don't know what the challenges are yet how can we accept?}   
"Tell us what the challenges are first."   
"Fair enough, and a wise a choice to make before doing something you could   
regret. The first challenge is a maze. I'm sure you have read some of the Greek   
myths correct?" "Yes I've read many of them" answered pat "good then you should   
make it through the first challenge, and when you make out of the maze you'll be   
in front of the library where you'll face the second challenge. " "And what the   
second one?" asked Mary   
"The two of you will battle me in a twelve on six battle." "Mary wake up"  
  
"Mary time to wake up." "Mary you have to wake up there something you might want   
to see." Opening her eyes slowly, the only thing she saw at first was nothing   
but red. Upon opening her eyes all the way Mary blinked in surprise at the   
creature she saw in front her. "What is it pat?" "Look up" tilting her head back   
she saw to surprise cloaker riding on the back of the pokemon. Reaching for her   
pokedex, Mary slowly pointed the minicomputer at the pokemon in front of her.   
"Entei. The fire pokemon this legendary pokemon is said to roam the plains and   
mountains. Volcanoes are said to erupt when one is born. The fire from its   
attacks is said to rival those of Moltres." "That part I find hard to believe"   
mumbled Pat. "You think it will allow me to catch it?" asked Mary. "Wouldn't   
hurt to find out, now would it?" "Guess not." Walking over to Entei with a   
pokeball in hand. Setting it down on the ground in front of the wild pokemon.   
"Entei will you allow me to be your trainer?" Cloaker hopping down from Entei's   
back pointed towards her belt, then back towards entei. "You want me to battle   
you?" she asked surprised by the actions of the pokemon. {Pat?} "Do it Mary, you   
might not get a second chance." {Thanks Pat. I can always count on you for   
support.} "Alright then entei prepare yourself. Go broiler. Start off   
smokescreen" she cried, releasing her cynadaquil as her first pokemon.   
Billowing out a cloud of the blackest smoke, broiler masked itself from view.   
Entei seeing the smoke took a deep breath and blew the smoke away with a gust of   
wind. "Broiler, new tactic, double team and swift." "Cynda" splitting itself   
into a multiple copies, broiler turned once more and this time released a volley   
of energy stars at Entei. "Now broiler charge up Merton and surround yourself   
with healing flames" {Very good young maiden, so you have uncovered two of the   
lost techniques, very good, but you need more then those to win this battle.}   
"What? Pat did you hear that?"   
"Concentrate on your battle first, but yes I heard him as well." "Ok then   
broiler, turn up the heat with a sunny day" gazing up at the clouds, broiler   
released a small flame into the air that chased away all of the clouds leaving   
the harsh sun out. Entei feeling the sunlight on him faced one of the copies   
that was circling him, and let loose with a river of flame, destroying one of   
the fake cynadaquils. "Ok I'll give the professor a little more credit on his   
pokedex info." Mumbled Pat feeling the heat of entei's flame. "Now Broiler   
release the fury of merton" Glowing with a red aura, broiler and all the copies   
that were still left released wave after wave of fire at entei blanketing the   
field in a sea of flames. The copies all disappeared as the sea flames hit each   
one of them. {Very good, you've found a way to combine double team and   
substitute, now that stung. But enough talk the two of you came here to find   
something. So I'll take my leave and let you two find what you're looking for.}   
Turning around entei started to head into the forest, when turned to face Mary   
once more. {Next time we meet we'll finish today's battle, by then you should   
have met my brother. Try your best when you meet him, he will be the hardest   
battle you will ever have. Win him over to your side and you will go far. His   
task is almost complete and when it done the four legends will run once more}   
With that said Entei turned and leapt into the forest vanishing from view. "His   
brother? I've never heard of a forth legend." Remarked Mary. "We'll look into   
it. Although that last comment he made sounds like something I read once."   
Looking over at Cloaker, "So I take the cave is empty then?" nodding, and   
laughing, Cloaker pointed towards the cave. "Thanks Cloaker, well shall we?"   
asked Pat offering Mary a hand. "Indeed let's see what this cave has inside."   
Answered Mary taking his hand. Walking into the cave they made towards the back   
of it, and soon came upon a crossroad of sorts. "So which way?" asked Mary.   
Looking at the map on his pokedex's display, pointed towards the path on the   
right. "This way, it looks like the path curls up and that is where we should   
find the pokeball with Dustin inside." "Digglet" "Hmm" "digglet" "Let's just   
watch them Mary, and see what happens." Watching the digglets, they were most   
surprised when they saw the digglets dropping some stones into a large pile.   
"Hey Pat take a look those" "It looks like those are evolution stones, and a   
very fine quality at that." A few moments later the digglets were gone,   
leaving behind a large pile evolution stones, and much to both their surprise a   
couple of gemstones. Placing the stones into Pat's backpack and the gems into   
Mary's they continued up the path.   
Once the path had leveled off they came upon a room where they saw in the middle   
of it the object of their search. "Let's get it and get out of here pat."   
"Sounds good to me" using the recall option of his pokedex, Pat was able to   
retrieve his pokeball without any trouble. Looking at the display of his pokedex   
once more and saw that something else was nearby. "There's an onix at the other   
of the room we're in." He whispered to Mary. "I'll be right back then."   
Stalking over to the onix, Mary noticed that it was an old onix, and one that   
has been in many battles judging from the many scars on it's body. "Well you   
sure have seen your fair share of battles old one, maybe you would like to see a   
few more." Dropping the pokeball on the sleeping onix, she watched as the onix   
changed into energy and went inside the pokeball without any fighting at all.   
Placing the pokeball onto her belt, she made her way back over to where Pat was   
waiting. "Well that went easy didn't it?" "Didn't help that onix was asleep, but   
I think this old guy is ready for some action. Once we get back to the center   
and we have nurse joy give him a recharge we'll see how he feels." Answered   
Mary. "Cloaker teleport us back to the center." "Pat I hate teleporting" {close   
your eyes it'll help make the disorientation pass quicker.} Clapping its hands   
together cloaker teleports them out of the cave and back outside in front of the   
center. "See not that bad that time was it?" "Guess not, I still don't like   
teleporting." "Come on let's get your onix recharged" "What about Dustin?"   
"We'll need to get into the back room so we can release him. He won't fit inside   
our room." Walking inside the center, they saw that it was empty save for a few   
trainers waiting for their pokemon. "Here you go their all healed and ready for   
the next round. Good luck" "Thank you Nurse joy" "Yes can I help you, oh did the   
two you have fun at festival?"   
"Yes we plan heading back to the festival, but we wondering if you could   
recharge Mary's pokemon for us. And we would like to go into the back room that   
we were in this morning." "Sure the center is empty so go ahead" "Thanks joy."   
Handing her belt over to nurse joy, Mary quickly followed Pat into the back   
room. Once she was inside Pat handed her the pokeball. "If you would do the   
honors Mary" taking the pokeball from pat, she dropped it onto the floor   
releasing Dustin from his confinement. The Energy pouring out of the ball took   
the shape of a dragonite. Once the light had died down, saw that instead of a   
dragonite, they were staring at Dustin, who then proceeded to fall to the floor.   
"He's out cold Pat" "Go get nurse joy tell her to get an ambulance over here.   
And tell her our room, Not back here. Cloaker do your stuff and get him into our   
room." Cloaker teleporting Dustin and pat into the room went back to get the   
rest of stuff they had left behind in the back room. "What happened to him?"   
"Don't know nurse joy he was talking to me one moment the next he just blacked   
out." "Chansey get a stretcher and hurry" "Look at all of these bruises it no   
wonder he blacked out, how on earth did all of these get on him?" "Well Dustin   
tends to be little on the accident prone side. Falls off his rapidash every now   
and then. Gets smacked by branches, you name it, it happens to him." Answered   
Mary as she came into the room with the chansey right behind her. "Help me get   
him onto the stretcher, the ambulance should be here soon." Picking Dustin up   
by his arms and feet, both nurse joy and pat were able to him onto the stretcher   
without any further injuries. Once the ambulance arrived and they had loaded   
Dustin into the back, they gave the address of the hospital they were taking him   
to. "Oh I almost forgot, here you go Mary your pokemon are fully healed and   
ready for battle. By the way where did you find that onix?" "In a cave just   
outside of town. Why?" "Just curious, take good of him, he's an old friend." "I   
will nurse joy, umm do you have arena out back?" "Why yes, of course we do."   
"Good then maybe I can introduce myself to him." "Huh?" "I caught him while he   
was asleep, so he doesn't even know me" Answered Mary. "Follow me then, Pat you   
want to watch?" "Sure" the two of the followed nurse joy as she led them to the   
arena behind the center. "Ok Mary release him." Releasing her onix on the field   
she watched as the energy formed into the scarred sections of the old onix. Once   
the energy had faded away the onix opened his eyes to see Mary standing in front   
of him. "Sorry for catching you when you weren't able to defend yourself." She   
said reaching up to pet one of the segments. The onix surprised by her actions   
curled around her and watched her. "Onix I have something to ask you, I know you   
just met me but, how would you like to evolve? I have something that would allow   
you to if you so choose." Giving its head a shake the onix just watched Mary to   
see what would happen. "Ok then when your ready all you have to do is say so.   
Until your ready I won't say anything about it, but here I would like you to   
hold this. It will help to improve your defense." Handing the onix the metal   
coat she owned. "Onix return" "Well that was interesting to say the least, oh   
dear I should have been inside the center, the current round of the tournament   
should be getting over any moment now." Remarked nurse joy rushing back inside   
her center. "Well it's still early, shall we go see what is at the festival?"   
"Yes I still want to stop by the fire pokemon booth." "Come on then, let's go   
have some fun." The rest of the day was spent going around to different booths,   
stopping at the fire pokemon booth where Mary bought some charcoal amulets for   
her pokemon and a new hoodie that a ninetails on it. Pat picked up a set of   
claws for his fire pokemon. "What do you have there pat?" "Battle claws, their   
meant for pokemon like charizards and the rest of its family. And a couple of   
TM's for Tombfyre" "Tombfyre?" "The Charizard I caught outside of Pallet Town"  
Meanwhile over the hospital Dustin, drifted in a realm of ether. "Where am I?"   
"The dream world is what this place called, you are currently unconscious" "Who   
said that?" "I did" turning Dustin saw a small caterpie next to him. "A   
caterpie?" "Yes a caterpie what were you expecting." The caterpies' form rippled   
when it stopped there wasn't a caterpie but pyre the gym leader. "I see, well I   
hate to break it to you Charlie but I wasn't sent here to give you any hopes of   
getting a girl, your on your own on that part. I was sent here to keep you from   
drifting to far." "What do you mean to far?" "Turn around, you see that thin   
red line over there on the horizon." Turning to see what the caterpie was   
talking about. "Yeah what about it?" "Stay away from it. Very bad for your   
health." And with that said the caterpie vanished. "Odd" was all Dustin could   
say before the world once more became nothing but ether. Later that night, when   
both Mary and Pat made their way back to the center, carrying the stuff that the   
had bought that day. "We should go see Dustin tonight, we still have time before   
curfew Pat." "True let's go drop this stuff off and then we go see him. Wonder   
how Misty did at the tournament?" "We'll find out soon enough, won't we?"   
"Guess so Mary come on we're almost to the center." Reaching the center they   
went to their room dropped off the stuff and headed towards the hospital.   
"So what do you think happened to him?" "Wouldn't have the foggiest, but I   
guess we'll find out won't we?" "Depends on how much the doctors want to release   
to us." Looking up they saw that they had reached the hospital. "Well let's go   
see how the dummy is doing." Remarked Mary as she opened the door.   
Walking over to the front desk she asked the duty nurse which room Dustin was   
in. Once she got the room number she started walking back towards pat "Got his   
room number, you want to come with?" "Well it's not like I have anything else to   
do" following Mary as she lead the way to the Dustin's room, which turned out to   
be on the fifth floor. "The joys of elevator music" commented Mary as they   
stepped into the elevator.   
Closing the door to Dustin's room behind him, Pat walked over towards Dustin.   
"Let's see how the heck he doing." Standing at the foot of the bed, Mary had a   
good idea of what Pat was going to do. {Take it easy Pat remember he just got   
admitted today.} {I'll go easy on him, just going to wake him up.}   
Leaning down near Dustin's head. He motioned for Mary to cover her ears, which   
she quickly did while trying to contain her giggle. "Recruit get your lazy rear   
out of that rack and get to GQ. NOW." Yelled Pat.   
Eyes jumping open Dustin sat straight up in his bed and replied with "Sir yes   
Sir" Trying to contain herself Mary started giggling. Hearing the giggling   
brought Dustin back into the wonderful world of reality.   
"Alright very funny, so who was the wise guy?" asked Dustin blinking in the   
harsh light "Son you calling me a wise guy, you know what?" "Drop?" moaned   
Dustin. "Bingo bright boy, drop, eight count body builders, begin." "One chief,   
two chief." {There you see I'm going easy, I'm not making him do anything else.}   
{Well it is good for the laugh I'll say that much.} "Fifty chief" "Chief   
respectfully request permission to recover?" "Recover. There you see Dustin that   
wasn't that hard. Now wake your sorry butt up." This time some water was   
splashed on his face, courtesy of Mary filling the glass next to the bed. "  
Huh?" Looking around the room Dustin saw Mary still trying to contain her   
giggling, traversing the room he saw Pat by the head of the bed. But the thing   
he noticed the most was once more the blaring whiteness of the room. "Hospital   
again? By the way that wasn't funny and how did you know about me being ROTC?"   
"You got it. You really have to stop hitting your head on those tree branches.   
And to answer your question, simple schools files are very easy to find." just   
as Pat finished, the door to the room opened. "Oh I didn't think anyone would be   
in here." "Just came see to how our companion was doing, Doctor." "Well he doing   
quite fine for someone who has the number of bruises that he has, but seeing as   
he is awake I'll release him, make sure he gets a good night sleep at the   
center, I'll send a note with him so that joy will give a room there. Now I   
would like to see the two of you out in the hall please" following the doctor   
out into the hallway where she sat down on a nearby bench and motioned for both   
Mary and Pat to sit down as well. "Now what really happened to him?" "Your guess   
is as good as ours doctor we got separated in route to this city, we found him   
today in our room at the center. Where he blacked out, I went to go get nurse   
joy while Pat tired to bring him around." "Hmm well just make sure he gets a   
good night sleep I'll send a note over to the center in the morning for a   
prescription, can you make sure he come over here and fills it in the morning?"   
"Sure we'll send over in the morning." "Can you guys give him a ride over to the   
center when he wakes up?" "We'll take him over to the center right now." The   
next time Dustin woke up he was in a room that nurse joy had put him into. He   
quickly got dressed and packed his things into his backpack and headed out into   
the main hall. Pichu ran out of the room and stopped by its trainer the two of   
them walked to the front hall to check if his traveling companions have woken   
up. As he reached the front of the building he heard a sarcastic remark "I see   
your up we thought you had gone into another coma on us." "And good morning to   
you to Mary" said Dustin "How long have you been up." Another voice replies "Oh   
you know long enough to get in a few battles before we leave town." "Oh hi Pat"   
said Dustin, "What time should we leave for Briar City" "We can leave after   
lunch. Oh by the way your doctor had this sent over, you should go and pick it   
up." Said Mary. Grabbing the note out of Mary's hands, a feat that earned him a   
few more bruises Dustin sits down to read it. "Mister Villancort. We noticed   
some abnormal vitamin levels in the blood samples we took from you. You are to   
take a series of injections over the next two weeks. I have already called ahead   
to the next city on you trip and they will be expecting you then. They will   
check your levels then. "Mary, pat did you know they took blood samples at the   
hospital" asked Dustin "I think they said something about, why do you ask"   
answered Mary. "Well the doctor in charge of me wants to take vitamin injections   
for the next two weeks." "Well then you had better go and get them then." Said   
Mary.   
Dustin runs out of the pokemon center and towards the hospital pharmacy. As he   
got to the front door pichu caught up to him as he entered the front doors and   
went to go get his medicine. Dustin noticed a second note stapled to the sheet   
of paper when he got to the nurses' station. Dustin handed the slip over to the   
nurse where she read it and went into the backroom to get the medication but   
little did he know that a secret camera was watching him, and on the other end   
was a man watching his every move. A phone rang and the man picked it up and   
spoke into the phone. "Yes sir he is picking it up now. No I don't think he   
knows what's going on but he should in a few days, we should alert the base in   
briar City." "Yes sir I will be right on it" as the man hung up the phone he   
watched as the subject receive instructions in how to take the medicine and as   
the young man left the building. Dustin rejoined the group outside the pokemon   
center and they headed out towards the city gates. Later that day Dustin took   
the first injection just after dinner they set up camp for the night Dustin   
barley set up his tent and crawled inside his sleeping bag before he passed out.   
He awoke the next morning feeling a little sore but he could not put his finger   
why. But he quickly pushed the matter far from his thoughts and stared to take   
down his tent then prepared a light breakfast and took the second injection. He   
felt a little better after taking the injection but the relief didn't last very   
long, the rest of the day it felt like his head was going to split open. As the   
days went by he noticed that different parts of his body would end up hurting   
every day but just thought it was the vitamins taking effect so he thought   
nothing of it after the first few days. It wasn't until a week had passed that   
he noticed his body shape appeared to be slowly changing. It wasn't until the   
night after he had taken the last injection that Mary and pat also noticed the   
change and questioned him about it while the group was eating dinner. "Is there   
anything wrong Dustin?" asked pat. "No everything is fine why do you ask?"   
snapped Dustin. "Well that proves it," said Mary. "Proves what? What are you   
talking about Mary?" said Dustin. "We think those injections have turned you   
into a girl" said pat "That is ridiculous" said Dustin "Humans can't change   
gender." "Just like human can't change into pokemon" Said Mary. "When was the   
last time you looked in a mirror Dustin? Because you really need to." Mary said   
turning towards Misty. "Let me borrow a mirror misty, I know you have one in   
your backpack." "Here you go" handing over a compact "Now take a good look at   
yourself Dustin because you really need to." Opening the compact, Dustin took   
a long look at himself in the mirror. Looking back from the mirror was a soft   
face with brown hair surrounding it, lowering his gaze in the mirror. Dustin saw   
that he had indeed changed into a girl. Once the shock had gotten to him, the   
rest of the group watched as he fainted. "Well we better him into his tent."   
Stated misty {Any ideas on what happened Pat?} {Not a clue Mary, not a clue}   
{Well I could be wrong, but she looks to be around Misty's size, but I want to   
check something first} walking over Dustin backpack Mary opened it up, and   
started digging around, it took her a few minutes but she found what she was   
looking for. {Well someone planned ahead for this event. Someone put some   
clothes in here for Dustin, I'm surprised that he never noticed any of this.}   
{Well let me get her tent set up and then you can put the clothes where she'll   
find them in the morning.} Taking only a few seconds to setup the small tent   
that Dustin owned, Pat soon had the tent setup and the sleeping bag unrolled   
inside. "Misty give Mary a hand in bringing Dustin over here."   
The two girls put Dustin's arms around their shoulders and carried her over to   
the tent and placed her in her sleeping bag. Zipping the bag up, Mary then put   
the clothing she found on top of everything in the backpack. Closing the tent   
she walked back over to where the other two were sitting, she wasn't surprised   
to see that Pat had his laptop out. "Misty in my backpack in the front pouch   
you'll find a ziplock baggie bring it over here." "Sure" handing Pat the bag he   
asked for. "Here you go Pat." Taking the needle out of the bag. He placed what   
left of the prescription into the sample dish. "Hacker, Windows I need the two   
of you to run a series of test on this sample and tell me what the effects would   
be in a human." He typed into his notepad. Sliding the dish into the slot.   
"It'll take the two of them some time" he started to say as he was interrupted   
by a beeping sound "To get the results." he finished facing his computer. "Well   
that was quick." Mary said sitting down next Pat. "So what is the effect for a   
human?" she asked. "Well your answer is currently sleeping." "For how long?"   
"Permanent so looks like Dustin is going to need a new name, basically Dustin no   
longer exist" "what about his pokedex? Can that be reprogrammed?" "Don't see why   
not." Answered Pat as he put the needle back into the ziplock bag. "On second   
thought" picking up a large rock, he placed the needle under it and dropped the   
rock onto the needle shattering it and putting the tip deep into the earth. "We   
might as well get some sleep. I can't change anything until Dustin picks a new   
name for herself." Misty walking over to her backpack and undoing the straps   
that held her tent. Walking a few feet from her backpack she threw her tent into   
the air. "See this is what the two you need a simple popup tent" she said   
crawling into her tent, and zipping it shut. "Why do I need a popup tent when I   
our tent was up before yours." {Using TK again I see.} {No one said I couldn't}   
walking into their tent both   
Mary and Pat shifted forms and curled up next to each other. {Well I've seen   
some weird things but this   
one takes the cake Mary.} {You and me both. Pat} hearing their tent zipper being   
opened they turned   
towards to the opening only to see misty walking into their tent. "Hope you   
don't mind if I sleep in here,   
but Dustin's out there sawing logs and I can't get any sleep." Nodding their   
response, they went to sleep as   
Misty crawled into her sleeping bag. 


	9. To Prevent Bloodshed

The Blue Mountain League  
Chapter 7  
  
To prevent bloodshed  
  
"Hope the two to you don't mind if I sleep in here tonight, Dustin's snoring could wake the dead." asked misty, sleeping bag in one hand her backpack in the other. "Nah go ahead and roll out your sleeping misty, plenty of room," replied Mary looking up from the book she was reading. "Thanks Mary, well then good night." A few minutes later the temperature in the tent raised and dropped as both Mary and Pat shifted to their pokemon forms. {So pat what are we going to do with Dustin?} {I don't know Mary, but I have a few ideas, although they will have to wait until after breakfast} {Oh and what did you have in mind?} {Well besides getting a start on all of Dustin's ids, his pokedex and medical records, I need to know whether or not she can still assume her dragonite form.} {Why?} {Well if she can't then it would be a simple matter of erasing her memories she has of being able to change into a dragonite and any of those she has of us changing forms. As well giving her some new ones, you just change the ones she has right now same people but with her as a female in those memories.} {And just how you plan on doing this psychic surgery, I now that the two of us have made great progress over the past years with our abilities but playing with Dustin head, as fun as it sounds is a bit out of our league even for the both us.} {True for us it would be, not for Cloaker.} {Aren't we going just a tad overboard using him like that?} {No not really, it's best if she doesn't remember anything that has happened.} {Well then we'll see what the morning brings won't we?} {Looks that way doesn't it?} {Sure seems like at times, good night pat} finished Mary as she nuzzled pat. {Night Mary} answered pat returning her nuzzle. Waiting for sleep to overtake him, pat stepped outside the tent and recalled the past week after wondering why no one had noticed the changes that Dustin was going through. {Hmm maybe when they stole the pokeball he was in they did something to him, guess we'll find out the real easy way tomorrow.} Taking one final look around the campsite and seeing nothing out of the ordinary went back inside the tent and curled up beside Mary and shortly there after fell asleep. Morning comes and with ii is the sound of pidgeys chirping, a fire burning and drowning out the other sounds, is the sound of a battle being fought. Stirring from her sleep Mary looked around the tent noting that she was by herself. Grumbling to herself about morning people she curled up tighter trying to muffle the sound of the battle outside. {Pat would you mind holding the down the noise its to early for battling anyway.} {Early? I think you might want to check your watch again Mary, seeing as it almost six-thirty} Shifting back into her human form, Mary glanced at her watch, to see that it was indeed six-thirty and well past the time they would have normally been on the trail. {Alright, I'll be out in a few moments} "Oh by the way pat what is for breakfast?" asked Mary, stepping out of the tent. "Well we're still waiting for Dustin to get out of her tent, but plan on pancakes." "Waterel Hydro pump on him." "Umm pat what are you, never mind, I should have known, you know there are better ways of waking other asking a gyarados to use hydro pump on you." "Like asking Blaze to wake you up or would eevee be the better one to do that?" asked pat, ducking under the torrent of water passing over his head. "Actually I prefer your methods of making sure I'm awake." "Waterel Rain Dance, and hydro pump him again." Called misty, "And how did he wake you up this misty?" "He didn't he was already up when I came out of the tent, playing with laptop. He then asked if he could battle my gyarados. After he used what looked a blue cube." Answered Misty, Turning her attention back towards the battle between pokemon and human. Dodging the boosted hydro pump, and landing in a crouching position, pat faced the gyarados, turning his hand palm up. "Time for your gyarados to take a nap misty," "Right pat, take your best shot your going to need all the luck you have to avoid this attack, Waterel Dragon Rage" "Winter's Edge" called pat, clenching his hand shut and swung as if he had a sword in his hand. Both of the girls watched as a blade of pure ice shimmered into being, connected with the gyarados and froze the water dragon solid. "Well I'll be damned it works, thanks misty I needed the morning wake-up" "Sure thing, now about my gyarados?" ducking into the tent Mary grabbed her backpack and pulled a full restore. "Here misty use this, we'll stop at the next town and let you restock your supplies, speaking of which there is a gym there as well. So if we want to get there today we should get Dustin up and get everything done that we need to so we can continue." Walking over to where pat was sitting {So I see that you finally got that attack to work, see I told you that would finish it soon enough.} {Finished and I have your version ready as well.} Finished pat handing Mary a small red cube. {And what is the name of this technique?} {How does Summer's Blade sound?} {Sounds good I guess, I'll use this later on tonight after everything as died down a little.} "So how do we want to go about waking up our fourth member? Personally I'm all for turning the heat up a little. Misty?" Mary commented her hand sliding down towards the pokeball that contained blaze. "A good jolt of plasma perhaps? What about you pat?" inquired misty. Tossing one of his pokeballs between his hands, he answered as he placed the ball back on his belt. "I was thinking perhaps a good dose of water, preferably boiling." "Aww no fair how come I can't wake her up? Please?" asked Mary as she turned towards pat with her best pout. "I never could turn down that look. Ok then turn up the heat." Smiling Mary drops the pokeball containing her Arcanine "Blaze wake her up with a shower of embers if you would." Instructed Mary. Taking careful aim at the tent opening, blaze spat out a small shower of embers into the tent where they settled over Dustin sleeping form. "Won't that set the tent on fire?" inquired misty as she took a seat next to her brother "Shouldn't seeing as it already as some burn marks on it." Answered Mary sitting down on the other side of pat. Keeping their eyes on the opening they started to decide what they would have for breakfast. Settling on pancakes which misty got up to start making, both pat and Mary turned back towards the tent opening just in time to Dustin roll on the embers. "Pass the popcorn please, this could be worth a few laughs." "Would the lady care for buttered or kettlecorn?" asked pat reaching into the black hole he called a backpack. "Hmm Kettlecorn sounds good right." Answered Mary, whistling for blaze to come over. "Just a small puff, please blaze." Called Mary. Breathing small puffs of flame near the bag of popcorn soon had the corn popping. "Thanks blaze" pat said giving the arcanine a rub behind his ears. "The lady's popcorn." Giggling as she took the bag from pat. "Thank you kind sir" sitting down the two of them had just started eating the popcorn, when Dustin woke with a start jumping up out of the sleeping bag, and out of the tent where she proceeded to run around like a crazed lunatic. "So how long are the two of you going to let her run around like that?" Called misty, fingering one of her pokeballs. "Which pokemon?" "Dratini, by the way do you have a kanto model of TM#13?" "Ice beam? Yeah I'll give it to you later" answered pat "K, Dratini go, thunder wave." {Mary} {I know this is why I don't like electric type pokemon or thunder-wave} "Safeguard" they called covering themselves with a very fine mist. Dratini curling its serpentine body around itself released a pulse of electrical current at Dustin stopping her crazed run long enough for misty to call for a second attack. "Dratini water gun" "You thought your dratini water gun?" asked pat, "Pain in the butt doing so but it comes in handy every now and then." Replied misty. "So it does." "Ok now was that really needed? I mean come on, you could have at least tried shaking me." Yelled a soaked Dustin. "We did try shaking you, all you did was roll over and kept sleeping. So I think that warranted the use of water, which didn't do anything, so we choice to use flames." Mary shouted back. "Now if your done with your inquisition we would like to get started on changing your identity, you do know that you can't keep your name so you had best come up with something that your going to want to be called for the rest of your life, the vitamins you took over the past two weeks are permanent. But before get started on changing all of your records, we would like you to change into your dragonite form." Pat said, pulling out his laptop once more that morning, {looks like hacker and the rest of them are going to be busy this morning, good thing they don't charge me for their services.} {Hmm yes, but then again you did give them a better home then their previous trainers did} "Well I do have a name but explain why I have to change into my dragonite form?" Dustin asked shifting from one foot to the other waiting for an answer that would explain the whole mess. "Just humor us Dustin, besides it won't take you that long to change into your pokemon form and back." Mary snapped sitting down next to pat. {So pat do you think she still retains the ability?} {To tell the truth Mary, most likely not} was the mental reply. Looking over the top of his laptop, pat watched as Dustin's body glowed for a few short seconds then stopped. {Well pat looks like this will be a quick fix, then so if you'll hand me Cloaker's pokeball I'll get started on altering Dustin's memories} {Sure here you go} handing Mary the black pokeball that contained the ghost. "Now Dustin you said had name you wanted to use?" "Didn't I just say that, could have sworn I did." "The name, other wise you can explain to officer jenny why you have someone else's pokedex." "Aya, Aya Kinto" "Good now just sit down and wait, it going to take a little bit of time to change all of your records." With that pat started typing commands into his laptop for the porygon team to follow, and at the same time he motioned for Mary to release Cloaker behind Aya. Which she did by dropping the ball behind the rock that both her and pat were currently sitting on, and gave the ghost his instructions. Warping behind Aya, Cloaker clapped his hands and released his hypnotic waves directly into Aya head. "Well now well you tell me why I had to.change.into." With that Aya slumped to the ground before she finish her question. "Good work Cloaker now we need to erase her memories, and replace them with ones that are similar, but with her as a female and that she never saw our transformations or remembers that she could." Instructed Mary. "Gengar" "Thanks Cloaker" Mary watched, as Cloaker put one of it's ethereal on to Aya's forehead and started the process of changing the teenage girls' memories. "Might as well get out a book Mary, this is going to take some time both changing her records and memories." Pat said looking up from his laptop where he was busy hacking his way into Dustin's medical records. "Hey misty how breakfast coming?" Mary asked getting up to grab her backpack. "Ready, how many pancakes do you want?" came the answer from across the campsite. "Pat?" "Five please" "five for your brother and I'll take three. And go easy on the syrup I would prefer my pancakes not to be drowning in syrup this time." Answered Mary. "Drown mine squeaks" called pat. Walking over with the plates of food, misty handed Mary her plate and placed pat's next to him, right where he would put his hand. Which he almost did, but stopped at the second and picked up the plate. "Very funny Melissa very funny." Once she was done eating, Mary placed the plate into fire, which quickly turned it into a fine ash and was blown away. "How much longer do you think pat?" for her records, I'll say about twenty minutes, as for Cloaker I'll give him about another forty before he's done." Hearing that Mary proceeded to pull out the book she was reading last night, "Haven't you read that one before?" asked pat looking over at Mary as she sat down beside him. "Hmm I've lost count of the times I've read this one, but it's my favorite." Answered Mary, looking up from her book and pointed towards the laptop, she watched as pat finished with Aya's records. As she watched she saw that Dustin's name was on the screen as well as Aya's name. "That's hacker way of showing his progress, when he done Aya's name will be where Dustin's is." As he explained hacker's little graph the names moved a little closer. Five minutes later hacker and the other porygon were done, and hacker's graph showed the name of one Dustin Vallencourt changing into Aya Kinto. "Well now we just wait for Cloaker to finish playing with Aya's head." (Hacker can you pull up the results from last night's tests) Scooting closer, Mary watched as the graphs and different figures popped up on the screen intrigued by all of the information. "What did you run last night?" "Just a blood test, unlike nurse joy who needs a whole 50cc's, hacker can get by with just a few drops. Save time and is less painful." "I'll take your word for it, Anyway it looks like Cloaker is almost done altering Aya's memory." "Well then I guess it's a good thing that all I have to do is her pokedex." Taking out Dustin's pokedex, pat changed the name it registered to from Dustin Vallencourt to Aya Kinto, placed a note into the trainer bio that she was a apprentice pokemon nurse. Disconnecting the pokedex from his computer pat closed the minicomputer and handed to Mary. "There you go one pokedex reprogrammed." "What's this about her being an apprentice pokemon nurse?" asked Mary. "Well she going to need a job so Cloaker has placed the necessary memories into her head for her to be a pokemon nurse." "Well that works for her but what about Nurse joy, they don't tend to take people outside of their clan as far as pokemon nurse go." "I know and I plan on taking care of that once we reach the town limits." Felling something tap her on the shoulder Mary turned to see that Cloaker was done. "Thanks Cloaker, Return" she said holding up the pokeball for the ghost. Once Cloaker had gotten back inside his pokeball Mary handed the ball back to pat. "Well let's see her medical records and her pokedex have been changed, so has all of her id's, so all that remains is to wake her up." "Hey squeaks your turn to wake her." "Go dratini, plasma bolt" shouted misty, throwing the pokeball next Aya. Releasing the dratini right on Aya's back. Charging up it's attack, the dratini jumped and released a bolt electrical energy, much to the surprise of Mary and pat, the bolt wasn't yellow or white, like one would expect from a electrical attack, but was a green bolt of energy. Once the bolt had struck Aya, she woke with a yelp of pain. "Nice to see you among the living again, you know you should be more careful when riding your rapidash through the woods like that." Misty said walking over and helping Aya to her feet. "Anyway why the heck were you in such a hurry?" "I'm in hurry to get to Briar city, I'm expected to be at the pokemon center there by sunset tonight. Nurse joy is waiting for me there, so she can continue my training. That and I would like to get home, before she starts my training. {Umm pat what happened?} {I think Cloaker forgot about the part of changing some of the current memories, but this does work out to our advantage} "We're heading towards briar city ourselves, and if you like you can travel with us." Commented pat. Handing Aya her pokedex. "I found this a few feet away from where you landed. {Mary get her badge out of her backpack, she won't need it anymore.} {What do you plan to do with it?} {Give it to misty, she going to need it so she can enter the league games once they start up here.} {Why do I even bother to ask? I should have guessed, but your right Aya won't need the badge.} Handing Aya her backpack, Mary walked back towards where she had been sitting holding the badge so only Pat could see it. "Well if we're going to make it to briar city by sundown we should get going right now. So you know what, this time you'll have to try and keep up with me." Stated misty grabbing pokeball on her belt and tossing it in front of herself. "Go ponyta," climbing on to her horse she turned and with a grin on her face told her companions in a mocking tone. "Catch me if you can" and gave the signal to her ponyta. "Go Blaze" called Mary releasing her Arcanine. Circling the campsite once she stopped blaze so pat could climb on. "Well Aya, you going to call out your rapidash? Or do you plan on walking the rest of the way?" asked Mary, as she kept an eye on how far ahead misty was. "Go Burner" she called tossing a pokeball out. Climbing onto the horse pokemon, she gave the rapidash a nudge with her hell and was able to grab the reins before taking off like a bat out of hell. {Well this is going to be a lot more interesting then I thought it would be Pat, so what does the gym leader of briar city use for pokemon?} {Dark types. From what the guidebook says, and from what I've been able to find on the web.} Hours go by as Mary and Pat, chase after Aya and Misty, when they finally catch up with Misty they stop for bit to give their pokemon a chance to rest. "Hey I can see the city from here. Can we go, we can rest the pokemon once we get to town, I'm sure Nurse Joy would be happy to rejuvenate them for you." Asked Aya astride her rapidash. "Well we might as well stop there and get our pokemon recharged before fighting the gym leader, Pat" "True we should, besides we can always go after the gym leader tomorrow anyway, it's not like he going anywhere. "Come on you three, I can see the outline for the center, lets go." Called Aya, {Seems to be in a big hurry there Pat, just what exactly did Cloaker put into her head?} was the silent inquiry. {Just that Nurse Joy is expecting her before curfew tonight. And judging from the way she is acting it might be a good idea to change mounts.} {Meaning?} {We use winter and freefall.} Answered Pat. {Might as well, we'll get a lot sooner if we fly, besides I think blaze could use a break from all of the running.} "Blaze return and take a nap, you deserve it" Mary said holding up the pokeball and activated the recall function, "Freefall time to come out and give your wings a stretch" she called throwing a light blue pokeball into the air. Reaching the peak of its flight the pokeball opened releasing the energy stored inside and a blast frost, which covered everything within a ten- foot radius. By this time both Misty and Aya gave up on trying to get the older trainers to get up and get moving again, and had circled back around to where they watched Mary release her bird pokemon. "What's going on Pat?" asked Misty, dismounting from her ponyta, and motioned for Aya to do the same. "Nothing much we just thought we would take a short cut, that's all." Answered Pat. "We're putting you and Aya onto freefall" said Mary running her hand through Freefall's shimmering feathers. "Ok so lets get going, I don't know about the two of but I'm getting hungry, and before you say anything Pat, I have eaten today. In fact I've already the snacks I made this morning." Stated Misty glaring at her brother, daring him to say anything. "First off squeaks, mouse size snacks don't count as a snack. But if it makes you feel better we'll get something to eat when we get to the center." Climbing onto freefall as she asked her next question, ignoring the last comment her brother had made. "So we're going to fly to briar, check into the center, get something to eat and depending on what time it is go fight the gym leader?" "Something to that effect yes." Was the answer she got back. "If that's the case why don't we get going, like Misty said she's not the only one hungry." Aya stated as she climbed aboard Freefall. {You sure Freefall is going to be to handle the both of them Mary? Remember he's not winter's level or age.} {Don't see why not, he might not be the same level as winter but he should be able to manage the both them.} Nodding as he heard Mary's reply, Pat tossed out a light blue pokeball. Once more the pokeball sailed through the air until it reached the apex of its flight. Splitting open on an unseen hinge, the energy poured out of the ball forming into the shape of a large bird, once the light had died down, Pat blinked and saw that once more everything within ten feet was covered in frost. "You know Pat there are days when that frost isn't the best thing, but on day like this, it definitely feels good.ahhh" commented Mary, shivering as some of the frost slid down the back of her shirt. Helping Mary up onto winter, Pat checked to make sure had their backpacks. Seeing that everyone had theirs' gave winter the ok. {Just follow the road, and set your pace.} {Don't worry, you just leave the flying to me, and Mary could you let freefall out more often would be nice to talk with him maybe even teach him a few things.} {K, Winter, just go easy on him} Answered Mary, settling into a more comfortable position. Once she was settled, she pulled out the map that nurse joy had first given her, Mary checked to see how much farther they had to go. Surprisingly they only had a little further to go. "I think we should be able to reach the town in a few Pat, so we'll be able to restock everything and get something to eat as well. I think a good bowl of noodles would be nice, maybe some curry as well." She said, leaning back so that she could be heard over the wind. "Well you best get comfortable, cause the weather doesn't look to promising right now." Pointing out in front of them. Following to where Pat was pointing, Mary could see the thunderheads that were building up. {Winter you wouldn't by any chance know agility would you?} {I do but I thought you would have noticed that there is only lightning and thunder from coming from those clouds, no rain, and that means only one thing. My sister is nearby and so is her trainer Pat* "Her sister? Zapdos? I thought Andrew was busy doing the southern leagues like the Orange and Centra leagues?" "He was last time I e-mailed him." Watching the clouds roll closer, Pat directed winter to circle around on the thermals. Minutes later a large yellow and black bird came out of the clouds just as the clouds open up with a downpour. {So you going to land or are we going to shout at each other?} {How about you follow us to the next center and we talk there. {And could you kill the rain please Andrew you might like but some of us don't} {Oh didn't see you there Mary, sure thing.} An hour later find the three birds landing just a short distance away from the center. "Thank you so much for bringing me here, I've best go and check in with nurse joy" said Aya giving the group a small bow with her hands clasped in front her. Coming up from her bow she dropped her rapidash's pokeball and headed for the center. {Pat, nurse joy remember? She not expecting her} "Return Cloaker" {Already took of that problem, you remember that flash of you saw in front of winter, that was Cloaker teleporting. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. Tell you what I'll treat you to dinner after we get done with gym leader?} {Well ok I guess.} "So what are you doing here Andrew I thought you were do the Centra league?" inquired Pat. "Well I've got a few weeks before the league games start so I figured that I would stop by home and see what everyone is up to. By the way, Joe is keeping everyone D2 accounts active. Even yours Mary." "Anyway stopped by the house didn't see your stuff, and mom didn't know where the heck you were. So I figured you were either training somewhere with Mary or the two of you were doing a league for the fun of it." "Tracking?" "Well besides asking the joys, who by the way are excellent source of gossip. And they want Joe to stop bugging them, no I take that back all but the goldenrod joy want him stop bugging them, goldenrod joy, from what I've heard is dating him. That will do wonders for their family tree." Pausing for a few seconds to catch his breath. "Well that would explain why she was a bit out of it when stopped their for the night Pat, guess she was looking forward to her next date with Joe. But your wrong about the family tree part Joe does know what he talking about when comes to his pokemon. Especially his umbreon" Mary commented while Andrew was still gasping for air. "Anyway Andrew you still haven't answered the question." "Easy, pokedex. I mean come on Pat, you should it's not that hard to lock on a single pokemon, all you need is the trainer's ID number." "I know how do you think mom keeps tabs, on you and Joe, you two should really disable the beacon in your pokedex. That way the trainer can't be tracked. The pokemon on the other hand, well that's a little harder to do." "Dratini Water Gun Now" Turning to face the voice the behind him, Andrew took the brunt of the water gun to the face. "Hello you to Misty" "I told you I would get you back for shocking me like that, Dratini dragon breath attack." "You going to stop them Pat?" whispered Mary. "If it gets to much out of hand, besides Andrew got himself into this mess along with Joe so he can get himself out as well. Besides Misty should be able to take down at least two of his pokemon with dratini, that is along as he doesn't use Zeus." Pat whispered back. "Popcorn?" he asked, "No thanks, but do we have any Dr. pepper left?" Diving into his backpack, Pat pulled the two bottles of the requested drink. "Here you go" handing her one the bottles. "Diamond come out on defensive" Called Andrew dropping the pokeball in front of him. From the pokeball sprung a segmented body that coiled around Andrew, once the light had died down, both Mary and Pat were able to see that Andrew had chosen his steelix to battle against Misty's dratini. "Diamond Iron Defense" "Dratini Surf's up" Diamond following Andrew's command, focused on a long forgotten attack and harden it tempered body, even more. At the same time, dratini had summoned a large amount of water, and released it towards diamond. Roaring in defeasance as the water crashed down around it, diamond stood its ground with out flinching as the water receded. "Nice work diamond, now Iron tail." "That's enough, Really you should be ashamed of yourselves fighting like that in front of a pokemon center, return your pokemon at once or I'll be force to call Officer Jenny." The two combatants turned towards the voice only to see one of the few things trainers pray they never see. A pissed off nurse joy, and was this nurse joy pissed. "Dratini return" Misty called in meek voice. Once she had returned her dragon, she gave nurse joy a small bow in apology and took off running for the center. "Diamond return" and copied Misty. "Well I guess we should go get our room, and see what we need to restock shouldn't we Pat?" Mary asked standing up from the bench that they had been sitting on watching the small battle. "You coming, Pat?" she asked. "I'll be in as soon I talk to Andrew." He answered, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. Once Mary had gone inside the center he turned towards Andrew. "So what did you want to talk about Andrew?" "Well it's about a book I found, it went into great detail about a rare ice type pokemon. So I figured I would let you know about it. The only thing is I went back to the library where I had found the book, and it was gone, so I have no idea where you might find it." "I do have an idea about where I could find but that will have to wait until later. Anything else?" "Well as a matter of fact, here take these tm's" answered Andrew handing over a small bag. Looking inside Pat saw about twelve tm's "Fire and Ice moves I take it" Pat asked pulling out two of the cubes and pointing out the colors that were on the cubes. "Yeah I copied the ones I wanted. You can have these I don't need them, their good attacks. Don't get me wrong on that part, it's just not to many of my pokemon can learn these attacks. So you and Mary might be able to put to better use then I can." "Oh I almost forgot there is a healing move for each type. The nice part about them is that they also deal damage as well." Finished Andrew as he zipped his backpack closed. "Alright then good luck with the Centra league games. Next time we chat you had better be the champion other wise it's training time again, and she has gotten better Andrew." "I know she has Pat, I've watched the league games where you and Mary challenged and for the most part destroyed the indigo and johoto leagues." "Good then next time Andrew you and me can battle." Turning Andrew saw much to his dismay that Mary was sitting behind him calmly reading one of her books. Turning back towards Pat, "You could have told me she was there you know." "And ruin her fun, are you crazy? Anyways thanks for the tm's and good luck in the games, I've seen the way Centra league fights. Two words come to mind." "Dumb and stupid right?" interrupted Andrew. "Nope. Brutal and fun, maybe we'll do that league next." "You have a weapon right? You know that trainer fights as well the pokemon." "Yes I've been training Mary with the quarterstaff" "What about you Andrew, what's your weapon?" Mary asked looking up from her book. "These" he replied pulling out a pair of daggers from their sheaths. "I see. I didn't think the league allowed lethal weapons." "For the most part they don't but it depends on what level of the league you want to, the Centra league has two levels of difficulty. In the first one, trainers are allowed non-bladed weapons, staffs and clubs and the main part of that course. The second course trainers are allowed to use any weapon they want. Firearms are still prohibited for obvious reasons." "Sounds like fun, we'll have to make a trip down there Pat." "Well I'm going to head back towards goldenrod, so I'll talk with you two later." Standing up Andrew walked a few yards away from his friends and threw out an amber colored pokeball. "Time to go Zeus" {I hate to say this Pat but shouldn't his bird have a different name then Zeus?} {It should, but Andrew wasn't listening to anyone.} "So ready to go battle the gym leader?" "Well I am but you might want to heal your pokemon first Pat." "Not this time I have a few things I can use." Taking out a small jar of berries, which he then set on the ground along with some hyper potions. "Mystery berries and hyper potions, works like charm." Releasing his pokemon Pat proceeded to give them some of the berries and sprayed each one with a potion, after which he returned them to their pokeballs. "Now lets go find the gym leader." Pat said as he helped Mary up from where she had been sitting.  
  
A large cloaked figured walked towards the pokemon that had been sitting in the depths of the cave. "Your time of service is over, as I had promised when I first brought you down here. Her soul has been reborn, and is out in the world. The only thing you'll have to is find her, she remember you when she see you, but things have changed." He said waving his hand towards the mouth of the cave "Yes I know I've sensed the changes as well, that and my siblings have kept up to date on the happenings of the world. But it's time for me to run the world once more. But be warned you pull anything like you did last time and you'll regret it." With that said the pokemon turned and bounded out of the cave and into the approaching twilight. "Now where am I going to get someone else to guard the gates? Hmm perhaps its time I brought one of the" still pondering the figure vanished into the cave.  
  
After an hour of searching, Mary found a cave hidden behind some ivy vines. "Hey Pat, I think found the entrance." She called "Well have to give the leader props from hiding his gym. So lets go pay him a visit." Answered Pat once he had made his way over to where Mary was waiting. "Sounds good to me," She said pushing the vines to the side and walked into the cave. Walking to the cave, once the vines had fallen back into place plunged the cave into darkness causing their eyes to start glowing as they made their way down the tunnel. Coming upon a large door with engravings on it. They looked at for a few seconds trying to make since of the carvings on it. "I think this one is supposed to be Entei, but I don't know about this one here Pat." "Which one?" "This one" Mary said pointing at the carving. "Hmm looks like something I've seen. But I don't remember where." "Well let's worry about it after we have some fun playing with this gym leader. Besides I'm looking forward to dinner. So let's get this done and over with." Opening the doors to the gym, they covered their eyes expecting the lights to come on in their normal way. When they didn't they looked at each other and shrugged. {Must have brunt out I guess.} {One can only wish that was true Pat.} "We challenge the gym to a battle for their badge." Shouted Pat. "Very well, but this will be a double trainer battle." Came the answer, with that the lights came up to a twilight setting. It was just enough light to see by, but still left everything hidden by darkness. The platforms had a light green color surrounding them, guiding Mary and Pat to where they would be battling. "Well now, as I said earlier this is a double trainer battle, you two will send one pokemon each, and I'll send out two of mine. You two will be working, as team so if you win you'll both get the Midnight onyx badge. And finally no trainer items allowed berries however are permitted. But that is it. Now if you're ready let's battle. By the way my name mikel" {Ready Mary?} {Do you really need to ask Pat?} {Yes} {Well then you answered your question} answered Mary with a small giggle. "Go Sneasel, and Umbreon" "Go Blaze" "Terra time to play" "Good evening briar city, we have a gym match for you tonight. The Gym leader Mikel has accepted a challenge from two trainers. And is getting ready to battle them in a double trainer battle. The gym leader has chosen for his pokemon Sneasel and Umbreon. The challengers have chosen for their pokemon an Arcanine and a Ninetails. Looks like things could be heating for mikel very quickly tonight. Trainers ready your pokemon, and....begin" called the announcer. {He did the whole thing doing a lousy Dracula imitation. You know I really wonder about these people. Do they ever see daylight?} Asked Mary. {Most likely not, but we have other things to concentrate on for the moment.} Answered Pat. "Terra Safeguard" "Blaze brighten things up with a sunny day" "Sneasel faint attack on the ninetails, umbreon sand-attack" Terra covering herself and blaze with a very fine mist. The sneasel hearing it's command vanished from sight and streaked towards the fire fox, unsheathing its claws as it made it way to the ninetails. Blaze meanwhile started glowing, and with a howl that shook the roof caused daylight to appear in the gym. The sudden burst of light, was enough to startle the Sneasel causing it to reappear in front of Terra, blinking from the sudden brightness it didn't even finish it attack. The forgotten umbreon however was kicking a storm of sand, kicking some of it towards blaze, and the rest towards terra. {Close your eyes both you.} Mary told the pokemon mentally. "Blaze, Terra. Red dragon breath attack" called the two trainers. "A combo attack I see. Well then I'll show you my own. Umbreon, Sneasel. Midnight beat-up" The two-fire pokemon hearing the attack command, charged a large amount of power for their next attack. Once they were ready they cut lose with their attack, each breathing out a large cone of flame, since the pokemon were standing next to each other, there was safe spot on the arena floor, as it was blanketed in a sea of flame. When the flames finally died down mikel pokemon were on the arena floor, smoke rising off of them. "Extra crispy or original recipe?" asked Pat. "Pat!" "Sorry couldn't help it." "I don't believe it there is no way you could have pulled such a powerful attack for beginners." "Who said anything about being beginners? You should have checked the levels before sending out your pokemon." Snapped Mary, angry that once more her skill with her pokemon had been degraded and passed off as beginners luck. "Fine let's see you handle these pokemon then, Umbreon, Sneasel return. Go Houndoom, Mightynea" "Blaze, dig, and lets see what you find." Called Mary. "Terra will-o-wisp on the Mightynea." "Houndoom fire blast on the fox. Mightynea odor sleuth" {Odor sleuth Pat?} {It's a new attack from the Hoenn region. It's kind of like foresight. A lot of your hound pokemon learn it.} {I see. To bad it's not going to work.} Blaze digging through the floor of the gym, burrowed under the floor, without so much as even a ripple on the surface. {Blaze after you come up attack with Firestorm.} Mikel's houndoom managed to work it's way around to Terra's side and released a fire blast at the unsuspecting fox. {Pat!} {She'll be able to take, if she moves she'll lose her attack.} Terra breathing out a small purplish ball of flame that made it's way over to the Mightynea and connected with it. Burning the wolf like pokemon. At the same time the fire blast connected with Terra, much to everyone surprise it didn't even damage the ninetails. All that happened was terra glared at the hellhound, and shook the soot of her coat. "Blaze up" called Mary, looking for the faint sign of the arcanine moving. "Mightynea, howl, houndoom, crunch attack on the ninetails." Ordered mikel. The Mightynea throwing it's head back let out a blood- chilling howl, as it lowered its head back down, a very faint red aura could be seen around it. "Terra, time to pull the stops out. Hades' Gate" nodding as she heard her trainer instructions, terra started glowing an unholy shade of red, and making a quick circle around the arena, the aura floating in the air until she completed the circle at which point it sank into the and five other lines filled in the rest of circle. Once completed the circle filled with magma, bathing the gym with infernal heat. Rising out of the magma, a large body appeared and grabbed the houndoom and the Mightynea at the same time. Slamming its massive fist down onto the gym floor a few times it then coated the two pokemon in cooling magma. After petting Terra, it reached down into the magma and set Blaze next to the fox. After which it dived sank back into the magma. The pool of magma vanished and the arena floor could be seen once more. "Finish it terra." Called Pat "You too Blaze" Mary called. The two-fire pokemon turned towards the hounds and both of them released a fire blast at the statues. Releasing the imprisoned pokemon who promptly fainted. "All right I concede, I don't need to see anymore of my pokemon subjected to attacks like that." Mikel said recalling his two fainted pokemon and lowered his platform. Lowering their platform as well. They watched as mikel reached into his pocket and pulled out two badges. Handing them over to both Mary and Pat, he also handed Mary a leather pouch. "And here is the tm you win for defeating me." Handing Pat two tm's "They will teach your pokemon blackout. Which powers dark type moves. Now if you excuse me I need to heal my pokemon and get the gym ready for the next challenger." Escorting them to the gyms door, mikel left them and shut the door behind them. "Damn that last attack, what the hell was it. I've never anything like it, and I hope I never do." "So where do you feel like going for dinner?" Well I did see a place I wouldn't mind stopping at, but we'll have to go back to the center, I don't we fit the dress code." Glancing up at the sky, Pat grinned. "Race you back to the center." Shifting into her pokemon form {your on.} shifting into his pokemon form, the two set off towards the center running at a dead sprint. Seconds later, they walked into the center and headed towards their room that Mary had nurse joy hold for them earlier that day. Grabbing her backpack Mary ducked inside the restroom, the sound of water running could be heard soon after. Grabbing his backpack, Pat walked across the hall to where Misty had her own room. Wasn't much but it was the smallest one the center had. Knocking on the door. Which opened a few seconds later. "So how did the gym battle go?" "The leader surrendered after four of his pokemon got toasted, didn't help matters that his pokemon were going against Terra and Blaze. Anyway I'm going to be using your shower. Taking Mary out for dinner." "Ahhh have fun." Back in the other room, Mary had just finished getting dressed. {Hmm wonder what he'll say when he see this.} She thought to herself, tying her hair up into a bun and secured with the hair pens that came with the dress. Hearing the lock on the door slide back, she turned towards the door to see Pat enter the room, wearing some slacks and a sports coat. {How did he manage fit that into his backpack I'll never know?} "Simple my backpack is a black hole." He answered as he got his first look at what Mary was wearing. Mary was wearing a black Chinese style dress with red flames along the edges, cherry blooms and phoenixes were set in a pattern. The dress itself went just past knees with a small slit on both sides for freedom of movement. Matching slippers and her dragon necklace completed the outfit. "Very nice, so fair lady shall we?" Pat asked offering his arm. "Indeed good sir." Answered Mary hooking her arm around the offered arm. 


End file.
